Born to Rule
by Athena at Olympus
Summary: Erienne and Aradan beg Thranduil to reconsider his decision. Will he? And if so, will he regret it?
1. Chapter 1

The Orc watched his prisoner carefully. Gagged and bound, she lay still. As far as he could remember, neither the lashes of the whip nor the singing of her flesh under the hot irons, had been able to mock a scream nor even a whimper from her. It was as if she were dead. Once or twice, his leader had gone to check, only to crawl away in search of his whip. Without that, he would not dare to stay in the same cell as her. A witch, he had said. She could use her magic to kill him. Not that she had ever done anything threatening. Like all elves before her, she had been desperate when she had arrived. Until that day.

Sauron had decided that physical torture was not enough for her. Calling upon the Wildmen of Dunland, he had unleashed them upon her, one after another. First, she had fought them, then she had begged and finally, she had submitted. Whipped, burnt and branded, Sauron had decided that she had been destroyed when they had finally heard her scream. Even the Orc had felt a churn in his stomach at the heart-wrenching anguish in her scream. Between her legs, the blood had flowed without stop. It had been the ending of a life, the slaying of a soul. It had been her last scream. She must have been a more hardened master than even Sauron, for whilst he had heard of elves escaping from even the former, this prisoner let none of her screams ever escape from her that day hence.

As years passed, her beautiful body, tall and willowed, had hunched. The skin upon her face, untouched by brands, knives or whips, paled. On the rest of her body, her skin looked like the floor of a treacherous pit, bumpy and scarred from deep, red welts. Her body bent, her spirit broken. And yet, she was not to be ignored. His Master was right, the Orc thought, elves were immortal. So too were their spirits. Broken they could be, but die, they would never. At least, not this elf's. Only his hand hurt from whipping her. She remained as dead as ever, only her eyes alive forever.

Year after year, Azog would bring her before the other Orcs and prisoners in Dol Guldur, where she would be stripped and made to kneel while he would shave off her hair. It had been a vile pleasure for him. He had laughed menacingly, even managed a cruel chuckle once in a while but the Orc knew better. His leader was scared and furious. For he had failed. Try as he had, even the depths of cruelty he had crawled to had not been enough to break this elf's spirit. Unbowed, unbent, unyielding. She was all that and more.

The sound of the horn broke the Orc's thoughts. He sighed. They were going to fight once again. Tiredly, he picked up his weapons. If he had a Creator, he would have prayed, prayed for death. But, Orcs were too worthless to pray. Nor did they have anyone to pray to. Sauron would just throw them away once they were dead. As all the Orcs trudged their way down the slopes, the Orc stopped by the elf's cell.

He was shocked by what he saw. It was her, wasn't it? She was looking around furtively as she hastened into a Wildman's armour. On the ground, lay a Wildman, a dagger wedged through his skull. The chaos of the outside must have prevented his screams from being heard. The Orc saw the prisoner pale as she spotted him. Quickly, he closed the gates of the cell. Taking the whip, he brought it down upon the air. The prisoner was looking at him in surprise. Even he was surprised. Why was he doing this?

Outside, he heard his leader. "Leave her alone now. We have greater spoils to seek. Come now, you fool." The Orc stopped, and looked at the prisoner. She still looked surprised. Quickly, he grabbed her hand and led her outside, locking the cell doors. A brief look passed between them as they joined the other Orcs and Wildmen. One victim to another. There was no hope for him but perhaps, he could give some to her.


	2. Chapter 2

The prisoner was shocked. When she had seen her guard entering her cell, she had felt her hope drain away, her last chances of escape vaporising as mistily as they had come. She did not understand why he was helping her and dared not rejoice for it could be a trap. If it was, what would be dealt out to her? The stripping, branding, shaming..could Azog think of worse punishments? Yes. he could and he would. Defiantly, she pushed her thoughts away. It was a chance and she would take it. For the better or for the worse.

Joining in the war cries of the Orcs, she hobbled along with her guard, not daring to lose him, at least not until she set foot outside of this hell. The Orcs were all fired up now. They were chanting and cheering, calling for the doom of all who would not bow to their Dark Lord, Sauron. Here too, there were the leaders and the followers. And there were the 'losers', as she termed them. They hated Sauron with every cell of their being but did not have the strength to resist him. Denied life and death, tired and vanquished, joining Sauron was their only hope for a less torturous life. They would still be threatened, whipped, maybe knifed but they would be spared from the kind of torture that the rebels as herself had to endure. Her faithful followers had perished in their support of her. They had been killed, in the worst possible ways. Each had died taking the name of their King and their maker. As one after another had gone, her tears had dried up.

Her time in prison had not been for naught. Once Sauron had been content that she had been vanquished, his interests had wandered. Isolation was a strict companion, a wise teacher. She had reached into herself, drawing upon her strengths. Small as they had been then, she had honed them and strengthened them. One day, she would use it against him. She could be as evil as Sauron, as deadly as him. He needed a ring of power, she needed nothing for it was within her.

The light failed to blind her even momentarily. She was satisfied. So long had she been deprived of it, she had expected to be shocked by it. But, her eyes adjusted without a blink. Her ears picked up the slightest sounds. The growling of hungry stomachs, the muttered curses of hopeless Orcs, the fluttering of wings of insects and birds as they flew in terror for refuge from the dark presence that had descended upon them. Grass, plants and trees were cowering in fear, trembling and whimpering in their silent world. It appeared that there was little hope around. She caught a butterfly fluttering near her, pretending to swat it. Their conversation was quick. She learnt that they were travelling down to Dale. The Orcs were attacking there. The Elven King had held back the aid of his soldiers until the last moment.

She did not know what to think. Unable to judge, she held it back. Foolish was he who was quick to point an accusing finger. They had been marching for nearly a day now, but she felt no thirst nor hunger. She was used to having no food, was good at stealing the remains of the Orcs' meals. As they moved down and houses came into view, she tried to find her direction. Where were they now? She had to remain alert so that she could make out her location. The Orcs were becoming frenzied, some excited, leering in anticipation. The prisoner realised what it meant. They were going to attack, to destroy.

As they walked through the mountains, her location dawned on her. They were in Dale. And had already attacked. Strewn around were the bodies of men, women, children and ..elves. The prisoner looked closer, her own elven eyesight, sharp as it ever was, seeking the colours of Elven soldiers. Wishes hardly came true and it was the case again. The Elven King had appeared to relent after all. and doomed his soldiers. A Mirkwood soldier lay dead, his eyes open, mouth agape. His throat had been slit, his face slashed. The Orcs and the Wildmen must have done it. It gave them pleasure to destroy the beauty of the elves.

All around, it appeared to be the case. The Orcs had set out to destroy and had destroyed. As she trudged through the bodies, hardly managing to contain her anguish, she heard the sound of a horn. Not the sickening wail of the Orc horn, no, this was the melodious call of the elven horn. At least, it sounded melodious to her ears. But, it was not calling them to fight. The prisoner realised that they were going to withdraw. She was not surprised. In fact, she had wondered how the Elven King had allowed his soldiers to remain this long in Dale, getting them killed. It was so unlike him. He for whom the safety of his elves and his kingdom overruled all else. The horn sent the elves hurrying to their commander, not chaotically like the Orcs. No, the elves moved with precision and objective. Their swords raised, they slew all that blocked their paths and moved to their meeting point. If one were to fall in the process, the rest moved on. But no injured elf was left behind, they were carried forth by the rest.

As the Orcs jumped into the fight, the prisoner grabbed the chaos of the moment and stealthily moved away, seeking a safe place to hide. Soon, she found one, a tall tree with thick foliage that would shield her. About to get away, she was pushed down by an Orc that came stumbling down on her. It was her guard, an arrow had caught his throat. He would die slowly, painfully. The prisoner looked at him and her eyes clouded. He had been cruel to her but some reason had shown some mercy today. Was it just his nature to be evil because he was an Orc? She had no answers. She reached for the dagger that hung at his sides and raised her eyes to him. As they met, the Orc knew that she was seeking permission for what she was about to do. Closing his eyes, he waited. It was over in seconds, a neat slit across his throat, he struggled a few seconds and lay limp, lifeless.

Quickly, she removed all the weapons on the Orc, looting them for herself. As she looked around, she saw the elves coming down the path. She realised that they were going to their commander. Climbing the tree to avoid being seen, she craned her neck, seeking him out eagerly. There, he was. Behind his King, as always. And, she saw the King. Even in his armour, his grace and beauty had not abandoned him. His thick straight hair, hung long and golden. His body as fit and slender as ever, his face glowing in the light of the morning sun. His was an ethereal beauty. A presence that awed and commanded. Feared but respected. The Elven King of Mirkwood.

As the prisoner observed the situation, she realised that there was some kind of problem between the elves. One of the elves was pointing an arrow at her King. The prisoner was shocked. What was happening? Quickly, she closed her eyes and drew in her breath. After all these years, she was not even sure if it would work but she had spent her years trying to sharpen her power, control the full force of it. Now, she would find out whether she had succeeded.

"Power of the wind that blows

Heat of the fire that glows

Sprinkle of the Water that flows

Grain of the Earth upon which all grows

Stand with me as one against the foes

Sacred winds of the west.

Hear out my behest.

Bring to me the words

upon the lips of those yonder."

As if in answer, a light breeze fluttered by her, bringing her the knowledge she sought. As she realised what was happening, the prisoner was not angry. She was enraged.


	3. Chapter 3

Since when did soldiers challenge their king on the battlefield? Especially, one overrun with Orcs. Why was the King not reacting to his soldier's insubordination? Did they not realise the danger of the situation they were in? Either, they ought to leave or they ought to start fighting. Not stand there facing each other off. "He was getting old, the Elven King," the prisoner thought irately to herself.

Leaving the safety of the tree, she inched closer to the elven soldiers. Most were surrounding the King. She realised that they were poised to attack, all that prevented them was the signal of their Commander. He was still standing behind his King. She saw his fingers tremble upon his sword and realised that he was angry.

Aradan Cyredtlitharion, Commander of the Elven Army of Mirkwood. He now stood behind his King. The prisoner noted that his earlier slight of his head had his small army of elves, the last of the elves to leave Dale, standing ready to attack. An elf of gentle look and fine features, his stealth, cunningness and prowess in war could be underestimated by strangers. But no elf, man or orc who had heard of him would have dared to brush him off. His presence made his allies grateful, his foes fearful. So why was he now not defending his King? And, why was the King not reacting to this madness?

She did not have the opportunity to find out. So engrossed had she been with the elves, that she realised only seconds earlier that and orc was coming behind her. Quickly, she jumped up, growling along with him. She could feel her heart tremble at the near escape that she had had. Reprimanding herself to remain alert, she joined the orcs as they moved to surround the elves. Their scimitars and daggers were raised and they were smiling, that gut-wrenching smile that told her that they were ready to stoop to any extent to see the enemy suffer, probably as they had.

She hovered behind the orcs, hiding once again behind the safety of some rocks. The elves, realising that they had been surrounded, had encircled the King. She had known that would happen. The Elven King would not die, at least until his Commander drew breath. The two soldiers, who had challenged their King, had been pushed into the circle by the Commander. It puzzled the prisoner. But, that was not her worry now. The elves were out numbered by the Orcs. How would they escape?

As the Orcs drew their scimitars, the prisoner once again drew in her breath. It had just been a few days, since Azog had come to her cell. His whipping had been harder than usual and her body ached. Her thighs too were sore but she had to try. Summoning all the energy that was left in her, she called upon the winds once again.

As the Orcs moved to bring their scimitars down, she thanked Eru that he had not abandoned her this once. The winds blew hard, bringing the grains of sands to the eyes of the Orcs. Disoriented and unable to see clearly, the Orcs lost their control. She saw the elves take the advantage and raise their swords. Pleased, she was sure that the elves would be safe and made to creep off when she heard a growl. Only two Orcs were standing but they had taken an elf prisoner. It was the elf that had raised his sword to the King.

She watched as the Orcs mocked the Elven King to come to Dol Guldur to get his son's body. Son? This foolish soldier, who dared raise his sword to his King, the Elven Prince? The prisoner's heart sank at the knowledge. But she remained focused on the task at hand. It would be easy to fight two Orcs but they were holding the Prince hostage, their sword at his neck. "You would not dare harm him?" It was the elf who had raised her bow to the King. This time, the prisoner could not help herself. She rolled her eyes. This elf appeared as foolish in her words as she was in her actions.

The prisoner had no energy left to call upon the elements. Desperate, she looked around. An elf lay dead, a few feet from her. Hating herself for what she was about to do, she crawled over to him. Closing his still open eyes, she removed his golden armour and stripped some cloth off his body and used it to mask her face. She bowed to him before moving off quickly, asking his pardon for having disrespected him in death. To steal from the dead, it appeared that she had learnt well from her captors. Quickly, she veiled her face with the cloth, before she once again inched towards the elves. The Elven King looked as if he was almost going to obey.

"You, always so stupid and slow," the knock on her head surprised her and threw her on the ground, weak as she was. She had nearly forgotten that she was still in the Wildman's armour. The Orc, that had knocked her instructed her to take the King's sword and circlet. "He doesn't need anything for his already pretty face, does he? We will see how pretty he stays in Dol Guldur." the Orc chuckled. "I feel kind today, Great Elven King. Will it be you or your son? The choice is yours."

The prisoner saw the anguish on the King's face. The kingdom would fall with the King. The situation left him with little choice. Not daring to raise her eyes to him, the prisoner went to get his sword and circlet. As her fingers clasped the sword, she focused on the situation. The Commander was watching, what would he try to do in such a situation? His dagger would be poised to find the Orcs' head at the first possible chance. But what chance had he? Thinking quickly, she reached for the King's fingers and tugged at his rings. "What fine je..?" She did not have to finish. Her actions had disrupted the Orc's attention from the soldiers and doomed him. As she had estimated, the Commander's dagger had found him. As the second Orc tried to flee, the prisoner used the King's sword that she held in her arms. Without turning around, she aimed at his neck, decapitating him neatly.

She did not have to look up to realise that the danger was over. She heard the King and rush over and speak in anxious tones, "Legolas, are you hurt?" The prisoner did not hear the rest of the conversation. With her body already hurt, the magic she had summoned had sapped the remaining energy off her body. She fell to the ground in a dead faint.


	4. Chapter 4

When the prisoner came to, she realised that she was in a clearing. All around her were the elven soldiers of Mirkwood. Looking at her hands and legs, she was surprised to see that she had not been bound. She heard voices and perked her ears. "There is no need to bind her. She is very weak. I suspect she has been injured. We have taken her prisoner, we will question her. She is an elf."

"I do not agree, Commander. She was with the Orcs. She could very well be a spy. We ought to kill her," this time the prisoner looked carefully and realised that it was the female soldier. The prince was agreeing with her. "At least, remove her veil." It was the Prince's demand. The prisoner sighed. Well, at least the elves would kill in one fell blow. The pain would be less.

"There is another matter that needs to be discussed, Commander. Are we leaving the dwarves to die? Will we not go to their aid?" It was the female soldier again. "This evil will spread and will come back to attack us. Are we such cowards?"

"That is enough from you, Tauriel," the commander appeared to have reached the end of his patience. "Our King has his reasons and he will not be questioned. We know what we are doing."

So, her name was Tauriel, the prisoner surmised.

"Then, I am going. I will not disown the dwarves," it was Tauriel again. She was already leaving.

The Commander did not bother calling her. He turned to Legolas, who hesitated for a moment before moving to follow Tauriel. "Don't you want to know what happened?" the Commander was talking to the air. The pair had already left. This time, the prisoner saw the frustration and the hurt in the Commander's eyes. He had not been bothered by Tauriel's actions but apparently, the prince's rebellion hurt.

As the prisoner watched the pair leaving, she sensed a third pair of eyes watching them or watching the Prince, precisely. The King Thranduil was watching in anguish as his Prince left. Seeing his King's face, the Commander moved to call the Prince only to be stopped by his King. "We have a land to defend. We had best see to it." The King's words were soft and his eyes did not meet his Commander's.

The King turned around, looking at nothing in particular but the prisoner was quick to look down so as not to attract his attention. "She must be cold. Her clothes look thin. She looks like a skeleton herself. Whoever she is, we gain no pleasure in her suffering. Do you have a cloak for her?"

The prisoner heard the Commander sigh as he answered his King, "I was bringing it to her when Prin …. Will we remove her veil?" The King appeared to give it thought. "We ought to but not now. Let us return to the safety of our land first. For now, I believe she is too weak to do any harm."

The Commander must have agreed for he changed the subject. "Have you eaten, my lord?" The prisoner kept still as she felt the Commander wrap the cloak over her.

"I am not hungry, Aradan. Is she still unconscious?"

"She has not stirred yet but I think not, my lord. She must have come to by now." The prisoner heard the warning in the Commander's words to her and to his King. They would be careful around her anyway, regardless of whether she was conscious or not. The Commander came near her and she made no attempt to hide the fact that she was conscious. Thankful for the cloak, she pulled it closer around her. The Commander handed her a bowl. This time, she was surprised though she ought not to have been. The Elven King had never been known to be cruel. The bowl contained warm soup and she was given a slice of bread to go with it. Just touching the bowl, the warmth of the food, seemed to add to her strength.

Turning away from them, she eagerly ate the food. Long had it been since she had relished such a delicacy.

The King and the Commander had moved away from her, leaving two guards near her. She ought to tell them that she could hear them but she was too tired now. They were wondering why she had helped them and how she had handled the King's sword with ease, concluding that she must be a skilled warrior whoever she was. That bit was true, she thought mirthlessly to herself. But her skill had not been enough to protect her. Nay, the truth was she had not been that skilled before entering Dol Guldur. It was in the loneliness of that hell that she had honed her skills in the one hope that she would one day use it to destroy he who had destroyed her. Aye, she was vengeful and her thirst would only be satiated when Dol Guldur fell.

As the prisoner finished her food, she drank the water that had been placed near her. Sighing in satisfaction, she turned her eyes towards the stars. Gazing upon them, she said a blessing for the kindness that had been bestowed on a mere stranger, a possible enemy. Tucking the cloak around her, she leaned her head against the smoothness of the rocks and closed her eyes. Near her, a butterfly hovered. It would inform her if any danger arose.

It was not dawn when she stirred. Her head and body were throbbing in pain and she felt as if needles were piercing her womb and abdomen. She was used to such pain but how was she going to walk without showing her pain. Somehow she had to manage. Feeling wet, she looked down and saw the blood flow from her thighs. She ought to have known. The wildmen had been merciless and Azog had been particularly cruel. Her body had endured the pain whilst desperate to escape. Now, that she had let her guard down, her body too was demanding respite.

She tried to stand up noiselessly, ignoring the excruciating spasms of pain that shot through her body. Trying to hold on to any last possible thread of self-respect that she could, she staggered towards the stream. Entering it, she quickly removed her bloodied tunic, keeping her veil in place and lay still against the rocks. The cold did not bother her and the gentle flow of water provided soothing ailment for her battered body. She saw the blood wash away, ignoring the stinging pain upon her skin. Awhile later, she stood up unwillingly. She could not afford to stay longer. It would dawn soon and besides, the soldiers could be looking for her. Quickly, she sought to dress and go back to the camp, when she realised that her clothes were no longer there. Instead, a clean tunic was laid out on the grass.

Her heart stilled as she realised that she had been watched. She had let her guard down. Looking up, she saw the commander leaning against a rock, his back facing her. He had probably taken her clothes, not without reason. He would go through it and with every observation of her, he would roughly piece together her story. Soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Wearing the clean elven tunic made her feel alive. Why it was so smooth and soft against her skin, she could not help the feeling of warmth that rose in her chest as she enjoyed the luxury of clean clothes. Her wet veil as clinging to her face and it made it a little difficult for her to breathe but the winds would soon dry it. As she made her way back, she saw the Commander look at her with an inexplicable look. Was it amusement or embarrassment for a stranger? Had she forgotten to cover herself somewhere? Qucikly, the prisoner looked at herself. Nope, she was covered all over except for ….her hands, whatever part was not covered by the tunic, and …her hair.

This time, tears rose in her eyes. Okay, so the commander had seen her hair and her hands. Azog had just shaved it recently and though her hair kept growing quickly, it hung just at her ears. The commander, being the commander, would have known what had happened to her. It explained the look on his face, neither amusement nor embarrassment. Far worse. It was pity.

Keeping her eyes to the ground, she went back to her original spot. The cloak the commander had given her the previous night was still there. She tore a part of it from the bottom and made a simple scarf out of it, tying it around her head. Still not daring to look up, she sat against the rocks, just enjoying the feeling of being clean and breathing in fresh air. She was careful not to move for her body was still hurting terribly and any wrong turn of her body sent her into spasms of pain.

She felt the commander look at her again and turned to him. He was signalling to the rock beside her and she turned and saw that food had been laid out for her again. Warm tea of chamomile and another small slice of bread. It did not make her feel better for she knew the source of his kindness lay in his pity for her. It was what she had been reduced to, an object of ridicule for the mean-spirited and that of charity for the kind-hearted.

For a moment, she felt defiant and wondered if she should refuse the food. Reality then sunk in and she reached for the bread and the drink, more gratefully. She ought to thank the Valar for the life she was enjoying now, not be so petty about it. She ate her food in silence, listening to the butterfly as it updated her on news that it had received from its friends. There was a fierce battle near the Lonely Mountains. The Elven Prince and Tauriel were there as were the dwarves. The prisoner felt as if someone had dropped a stone in her stomach as she heard that Azog was there as well.

Just then she heard the elven horn and saw the soldiers getting ready for battle. The news had reached them as well. As they moved off in precision, the commander came near her. He saw the hesitation in his eyes and realised that he was debating with himself, before coming to a decision. Using elven rope, he tied her hands and set her upon his horse. She betrayed no emotion. It would have been easier for the commander to just chain her to the rock and leave her there. Except, far as the elves were concerned, she would be unable to defend herself should there be danger. They could neither trust her nor abandon her. And so, off they rode to battle again, commander and prisoner.

As they neared the battle, the commander left her near some rocks and moved off. Again, the prisoner had seen his struggle between his kindness and his distrust. He had made sure that she would not be discovered. And could at least escape, if she were to be in danger. But, he had not dared unbound her hands, lest she turned against them. It would have been easiest for him to do as Tauriel had said, kill her off. Oh, the kindness of the elves. It ought not to be their undoing.

Settling herself behind the rocks, she summoned the butterfly again and asked him to bring forth some friends as well. She needed information from as many areas of the battle as possible. One by one, she heard the news. Elves were falling, the fighting was fierce, the dwarves were dead. And then, she heard that there was a stand-off. The elves against the orcs and Azog. Azog, he was there? The prisoner felt the shudder go through her. She did not want to see him. Ever again. She crawled further behind the rocks and stayed trembling until a butterfly came. He had taken the Prince hostage and was demanding the return of the prisoner. So, Azog had realised that she had escaped and wanted her back. Why?

Foolish question. Azog enjoyed the pain he could inflict upon her. It gave him a sense of power. Oh, this seemed to be a replay of the situation that they had just escaped from a day ago. She could not believe that the Prince had led them to this. Surely the King would offer himself up for his son's safety. Where was the brainless elleth? The butterfly replied her that she was mourning over a dwarf away from the rest. "Great, just great," thought the prisoner. It was not that she was mocking the elleth's pain or loss for she knew such pain too but this was really her own doing and her King and fellow elves were in trouble. Would she not aid them?

She did not stall further and made her way quickly to where the elves and Azog were. As she stumbled there, Azog recognised her immediately, despite her veil and new tunic. He gave her a smile, one that sent chills down her gut. He had three elves in his hold, the Prince and two others. They must have been the Prince's guards, dooming themselves with the Prince. The prisoner did not know what to do. It appeared that neither did the elves. All stood frozen before the Orcs. Azog looked at her and slowly drew his scimitar to the Prince. The prisoner looked at the commander and the King. Neither seemed to be able to make a decision. Both were too noble to hand her over to a captor like Azog but it was the Prince at stake. The prisoner trembled as she thought of the consequences. She had escaped hell, she would go back to one that would be worse. Azog did not take defeat easily. Nor Sauron. She had dared to escape from them.

"I will come," she whispered, dropping to her knees in front of Azog. The Elven King and the Commander appeared surprised. They watched Azog carefully. He did not release the Prince, instead handing him over to the other Orcs. Going over to the prisoner, he looked at her, tracing his finger up her bound hands and down her legs. She kept still, refusing to writhe in the pain as blood flowed out. This time, the elves looked shocked looking to their Commander and their King for direction. Azog looked at the tiny dagger in his palms, stained with her blood and gave her another sadistic smile, as he turned away from her. She stared at him, dumbfounded for a minute and then realised what he was about to do. He was never one to stand by his word. He would not spare the prince. The prisoner stared as her blood fell unto the ground. She had barely any energy to draw on, but she had to try.

Grains of Earth that bears us all

Silent witness to the innocents that fall

Upon my blood that flows

Is it only evil that upon you grows?

All heard the rumble and waited cautiously, even Azog. Without warning, the earth split open under him, as the rocks tumbled down crushing his Orcs in the way. Before Azog could react, the Prince himself had thrown his captor to the ground, jumping nimbly between the cracked lines upon the earth. The prisoner watched in silence as the elves battled Azog and the other Orcs. It was nearly over and all the orcs had died, when the prisoner screamed out the prince's name, throwing herself in front of him.

Before his own death, Azog had brought his scimitar down on the Prince's arm. He would have brought it on his back as well, had the prisoner not tumbled over them, bearing the brunt of the weapon upon her thighs. The prince had hardly any time to react, stabbing his dagger down Azog's head, ending at least one evil reign upon Middle Earth.


	6. Chapter 6

Unable to get up, she lay on the ground. Beside her, the Prince was hunched in pain. She was sitting up, her thighs trembling as blood flowed out uncontrollably. "I …I am so sorry," her voice was soft and quivering. "I did not intend for you to get hurt, Prince Legolas," she reached out to touch him when a hand pushed her away. She looked up to see Tauriel. The latter's eyes were red from crying and despite the situation, the prisoner felt sorry for the young elleth.

Still, it also hurt to be pushed away and the prisoner kept to herself. "Are you alright, Legolas?" Tauriel's voice was concerned but the prisoner could not help herself. _No, he is not alright. His blood is flowing. He is an archer. It is best that his arm is tended to immediately._ Of course, she did not say any of it aloud. She saw the King hurry towards the Prince. He stopped briefly before her and was about to reach out to her when he heard Legolas moan. Turning to his son quickly, he called to his son. "Legolas.."his voice was anxious and worried as he helped his son stand up and bring him back. Tauriel followed him obediently.

The prisoner felt relieved. The King was unhurt and he would definitely see to the Prince. Her own skin was beginning to sting in pain and she saw the King stop and talk to a soldier before hurrying away. Alone, the prisoner tried to stand up supporting herself on her bound hands, only to sway backwards. Her fall was broken by strong arms that caught her. She did not have to turn to know who it was. The Commander was behind her after having given instructions to the other soldiers.

Using his dagger, he cut her ropes and carried her to his horse. "Foolish elf," he muttered, "who asked you to come here?" The prisoner did not reply. She had not intended to be a hindrance but would not Azog have killed the three elves, including the prince had he not seen her? There had been nothing to stop him. As if in answer to her thoughts, the commander continued, "We ought to thank you though. Had you not come, surely I would have lost at least one of my soldiers. Now, both the Prince and his two guards are safe, thanks to you." As he turned to leave, a soldier hurried to him. Bowing, he said, "Commander, the King wants her to be brought to the infirmary and treated."

The Commander nodded and turned to her, a grim smile upon his face. "Our King is not one to forget favours. You have helped us …twice." The prisoner held still as the Commander climbed the horse. "Able to call upon the elements, are you? For someone who looks so frail, you are powerful." She remained silent as her rode to the camp. "Both times, the earth shook. The first time, the wind blew and blinded the Orcs. Both times, you were there."

She remained silent, knowing that the Commander did not expect an answer from her. She sat stiff and upright upon the horse as they rode. Finally, she opened her mouth, and surprised Aradan. Her voice was a silvery whisper, and was faintly familiar though he could not place it. "I..I might pass out soon." Aradan did not reply. The prisoner was stating the obvious. He was surprised that she was holding up for this long and in truth, it would be better if she passed out for her pain would be less. "Will you give me your word that you will not try to remove my veil?"

Aradan focused ahead as he rode on. After a pause, he replied, "My word is that of my lord's. His decision will not be questioned." The prisoner did not reply, merely looking down. "Until he orders it, none will disturb you. You will be treated without removing your veil. That is all I can give you now." Aradan slid his arms around her waist as the horse made a quick jump. The prisoner said no more.

It was a quick ride back to the camp but by the time, they reached, the blood had soaked her tunic and the prisoner had lost her resolve. She had passed out and was leaning against his chest. Despite the graveness of the situation, Aradan smiled to himself. He had been wondering how long she would be able to endure that position, all high and stately, injured and weak as she was. High and stately, Aradan mused over his own thoughts. Why did he think of her so? She kept to herself, was submissive and certainly did not expect anything. She had not tried to escape, ate what was given to her and merely kept to herself. Yet, it was not mere instinct that told the Commander that she was someone to be watched.

When he reached the camp, he saw that the soldiers were on high alert. They were packing, getting ready to leave. He quickly carried the prisoner and brought her to the infirmary tent. Erudraithe, the healer, was there, busy with the Legolas. "Is he alright, my lord?" Aradan's voice was as anxious as Thranduil's had been when he had brought it in his injured son. "The wounds are deep, commander. But, we are lucky that it was just his arm and not elsewhere on his body. He will recover in time."

Handing the prisoner over to two assistants, Aradan went over to his King. Thranduil's face was grim and the Commander could see that he was struggling to keep his composure. "He will be alright, my lord," he whispered softly. Thranduil did not look up. "What will I tell his mother if she were to question me? I have failed your Queen, Aradan." Erudraithe, the healer, looked up at those words. Sensing that his King needed time alone, he excused himself to look at the prisoner. Aradan sat by his King. The Prince's arm was badly injured. For an archer, a warrior, it was a fearful situation. He could hardly hold back his own tears, and had no words to console his King.

When Legolas had been bandaged and had drifted off to a painful sleep, Erudraithe began to really focus on the prisoner. In truth, she needed more help. The moment, the healer had looked at her, he could see how weak she was. "Commander," the healer's voice was soft as he sought permission, "can we remove the veil?" Aradan looked at his King. "She asked for my word that I would not remove the veil." Thranduil looked up at Aradan. He knew what his Commander's answer would have been. He saw no reason to press for anything now. "We will respect her wishes," he said "for now" as he turned back to his son.

Nodding, the healer turned back to the prisoner. Thranduil was looking far away, his hands upon Legolas' open shoulders. Aradan looked away helpless as he knew that nothing would comfort his King. "I will see to the other soldiers, my lord, and the burials," for they were unfortunate to have lost some elves. "Aradan..," Before the King could say anything, the Commander bowed, "I am yours to command, my lord."

As he was about to leave the tent, one of the healers exclaimed loudly, turning away. Aradan stopped and turned questioningly as did Thranduil. Erudraithe looked at them both, "My lord," he said to Thranduil, "you had best see this."

Aradan had seen many victims before but not one as tortured as the prisoner. He winced as he saw her. She must have been flagellated over a long period of time. Hot brands had been applied to her flesh and … Aradan's eyes roved to her thighs, which was bleeding from the scimitar attack. She had been raped, repeatedly. His hands covering his mouth, Aradan turned away. Thranduil, on the other hand, was staring at the prisoner. He appeared to be in shock. Aradan looked at his King. "My lord, what.." he did not continue as Thranduil hurried out of the tent.

"I glimpsed the scars, my lord, but did not realise its full extent….her hair.." Thranduil looked up expectantly as Aradan paused. "Her head has been shaved, I suspect regularly. I saw her hair as she went to wash at the stream." Thranduil did not reply. He was looking ahead. Concerned, Aradan touched him gently, "My lord, are you alright?" Thranduil's voice was breaking as he looked at his Commander. "Aradan, they would not have done the same to Erienne, would they?"


	7. Chapter 7

Aradan knelt before his king as the latter bowed silently. It was better that Thranduil let some of his grief out. Thoughts of Erienne, his Queen, still brought sharp pangs of pain to his chest and he knew that it would be much worse for Thranduil, so deeply had he loved his mate. A skilled healer and an accurate marksman, her shrewd assessment of any situation and advice had been invaluable to them, given her sharp political acumen and unfailing assessment of individuals. It was not just Thranduil who had lost a loving mate, the Woodland Realm had lost an able Queen as well.

Yet, Aradan could nothing with which to comfort his King and dearest friend. Helpless, he remained beside Thranduil as the latter composed himself. "We have much to see to, Aradan. Sauron's army is ruthless. This threat has not ended; it is merely lying in wait." Standing up, Thranduil cast his eyes in the distance as Aradan waited patiently. "Sometimes, I wonder if it is time for me to sail. And can I dare hope that Erienne would one day join me there?" Aradan bit his lips as he heard his King's, his friend's wistful longing and gnawing pain.

They heard a soldier waiting nearby, awaiting their attention and turned. Thranduil looked at his camp buzzing with activity. Soldiers were packing up, gathering wood and food. Despite the situation they were in, they did not appear tired or forlorn. Thranduil met his Commander's eyes and both knew what the other was thinking. It was not the time for despair or longing. They had a land to protect, elves who trusted them to lead and show the way.

Aradan signalled to the soldier who had apparently come to deliver a message. "My lord," he said, bowing, "the prince is feverish. Healer Erudraithe has requested that you come as soon as it is convenient for you." Both elves rushed back to the tent where Erudraithe was wiping the Prince's forehead with a wet towel. "It is not totally bad, my lord," the healer said, "the fever could release the heat but we have to take care that the wound is clean."

Thranduil turned to Aradan and the latter left the tent quickly. He did not have to be told. He would see to the packing and safety of the camp as well as the soldiers whilst the King stayed by his son.

Night had fallen when Aradan returned to see his King still sitting by his elfling's side. Beside him, Tauriel had drifted off to sleep. Just looking at Thranduil told Aradan that Legolas had yet to regain consciousness. He moved over to the prisoner, though she was hardly that now. Legolas was still drawing breath, thanks to her. "Her condition is worse than the Prince's, Commander. We might not save her." For some reason, that news brought a terrible weight in Aradan's heart. Rubbing his eyes tiredly, he moved over to Thranduil. It was no point asking his King to eat. He sat down beside them, doing the only thing he could, pray.

Two days passed without any news to gladden their hearts, save for the fact that nothing had worsened. Thranduil had been without food and drink and it took much coaxing from Aradan before he eventually agreed to go out to wash up and have a drink. Aradan sat beside his Prince, gently wiping his forehead. He was nearly his elfling as much as he was Thranduil's. They had brought him up from young, motherless as he had been. Much as he had been angry with the child, he prayed with all his heart that Legolas would recover. Erienne was gone, the Woodlands did not have the strength to take another loss. Would not their Iluvatar realise that?

As Aradan looked at the wet cloth, he saw that it was dirty and went outside to find Erudraithe for new supplies. When he returned, he halted at the entrance of the tent. Their mysterious captive, was awake and had struggled up. Aradan was about to go to her, when her actions stayed him. She had staggered out of her bed and had gone over to Legolas. Aradan was surprised that she had regained consciousness. Obviously, she was strong, in body as in spirit. She had had to be for her to have survived what she had gone through. Though, he did not believe that she would harm Legolas, Aradan stood cautiously, ready to strike if needed. Intertwining her palms over his, her forehead bent over his, she was muttering something. Then, she reached for the water beside him. Aradan saw her look through some of Erudraithe's herbs and mix them in the drink. Slowly, she raised Legolas' head and fed the drink to him.

Aradan did not know why but he did not stop the elf. She could be poisoning the prince but it was senseless, for without her intervention, Legolas would have died on the battlefield. As soon as she had fed Legolas, she stumbled back to her bed, unaware of Aradan's scrutiny. He saw her curl herself up and lie down and sensed that her latest actions had caused her much pain. He saw her start as he entered the tent and felt her eyes on him as he went over to Legolas. The prince appeared slightly better for some colour seemed to have returned to his cheeks. It was not unnatural for Aradan to wonder if his mysterious captive was responsible for this improvement. When Thranduil returned, Aradan left to return to his other duties.

When he returned much later, he was met with the joyous news that Legolas' fever had broken. He was still weak but he had regained consciousness and the danger had passed. Thranduil's relieved face was apparent as he greeted his commander. "He is better, Aradan," Thranduil's relief was apparent in his voice and his teary eyes. He watched as his King stroked his son's hair. "Legolas, ionin, can you hear me?" Legolas stirred a bit and mumbled something. Thranduil listened and though his face fell, he turned to Aradan, "Where is Tauriel? He is asking for her." Aradan pressed his lips. "She has gone to see to the dwarves' burials. She asked for permission. I could not deny her."

Thranduil shook his head. "'Tis not your fault. Could you get someone to get her?" Aradan turned towards a soldier, who was quick to bow and exit the tent.

He turned his attention back to Legolas who was now clenching his fingers tightly. "Would he be in pain, Erudraithe? Is there anything we can give him?" Erudraithe hesitated and looked at the herbs. Someone had mixed some herbs together and given them to him but he did not know who and confessed so to his King. Aradan looked up from the prisoner's side of the bed. "It was her, Thranduil. I saw her feeding something to him. I did not stop her for she had already saved him twice and she appears to be learned and powerful. It was a chance I took. Pardon me if I have wronged, my lord."

Thranduil looked at his commander. So the prisoner had won his commander's trust, partially at least. It was not something easily gained and Thranduil respected his commander's instincts and perceptions. "Is she better? We could ask her," he asked instead. Erudraithe looked up, now apparently confused. "She is very ill, my lord. Taken by fever," nervously, Erudraithe continued, "my lord, by what the Commander has said, she has taken his fever away but in doing so, she has been further weakened herself. It must have been the herbs as well as knowledge of spells. She must be a learned and skilful elf, my lord. And powerful too, if she was able to take his pain unto her in her weakened state and ….still live."

Nervously, the healer waited as he saw his King draw in his breath deeply. "See to her then. I am personally in her debt." Standing, he left his son's side and went over to the prisoner. She was pale and shivering with fever. Thranduil looked at her, remembering her mutilated and tortured body. His intake of breath was heavy as he reached out to take her hands in his, "Whoever you are, I am forever in your debt. As long as I draw breath, I will let none harm you."


	8. Chapter 8

Despite the King's promise, the prisoner's condition worsened and by the end of the day, the healers appeared to have lost hope. Aradan went to check on her and found her lying pale and sunken. The skin upon her lips was cracked and dry and each intake of her breath was laborious. Unlike Legolas who had been rambling away under his fever, the prisoner hardly released a word.

Aradan looked at her and like his King, he remembered the evidence of her suffering that she carried on her body, her total selflessness as she helped them time and again despite them treating her as a captive. He raised his fingers, scarred as hers but otherwise smooth and healthy unlike her bony, dehydrated ones, to her head and gently smoothed down her tangled strands of hair. There were almost like a babe's, just above her ears and the reason behind it enraged him. No one should have to suffer this much. He looked at her wrists, at the light blisters on her skin from his elven rope. "I am sorry," he whispered, "I did not intend for you to suffer more than you already have. Please forgive me."

Inexplicably, a great sense of despair rose in him and he quelled it. More fiercely this time, he bent down to her ears and whispered, "I do not know who you are but I had better warn you that, by the order of the King, you are not allowed to die. And I take my King's orders very seriously." He felt foolish saying it but he did take his King's orders very seriously. Perhaps, she would too. He liked that argument despite the fact that it made little sense. In truth, all he wanted to tell her was that that no matter what the elves of Mirkwood would always be there for her.

He sat beside her awhile and not knowing what to say, eventually began to talk to her about Erienne, the cherished and much-loved Queen of Mirkwood. He told her about their younger days of innocence and youth, Thranduil's serious nature, his own and even worse grumpy nature, Erienne's carefree laughter, her regal dismissal of the then Crown Prince Thranduil and the then Lieutenant-General Aradan and her friendship with their gentle healer, Galaden. Galaden was not here. She ought to come to Mirkwood to see him. He was the Chief Healer of Mirkwood. Knowledgeable and caring, he was also easy to play tricks on. He told her about the tricks that he and Thranduil would play on Galaden only to earn the ire of Erienne.

Eventually, Aradan stopped and merely said, "Please don't die." Unable to control himself, Aradan moved to leave when he felt her fingers touch his. He turned to her and saw that she was stirring, and beckoning him. He leaned closer and she mumbled something in his ears, words that only served to make his heart heavier. She had asked if he would ask the King for permission to bury her in Mirkwood.

Unable to control himself, Aradan left the tent awhile, only returning much later with food for Thranduil and Legolas. The latter was much better, already sitting up and able to eat. "Are you feeling better, ionin?" Aradan asked gently. Legolas did not answer, only nodding and looking down. Beside him, his Ada sat, looking stoic as always but Legolas knew that he was tormented inside. But he could not help himself. He was so confused. Why had his Ada been so harsh to Tauriel? Why had he broken her bow and threatened her at swordpoint? Were his Ada's soldiers mere slaves to do his bidding whilst they, the high and mighty rulers, made decisions regardless of consequences? Why had his Ada held back aid? Tauriel's love was gone. She was grieving and upset. Legolas knew for he had been informed that she had left a day back to see to the dwarves' burials.

"I need to leave," he said quietly. Thranduil looked up and then turned his eyes down quickly. Aradan pressed his lips again and turned away. He could not bear to see his King's face even if Legolas was happily unaware of the pain that he was causing. Thranduil looked blank as he nodded. "You ought to heal more before you leave."

Shaking his head, Legolas' reply was distant and non-committal, "I will be okay." Turning to his Ada, he refused to meet his eyes as he said, "Will you give me permission to leave, King Thranduil?" Aradan's eyes were blank but Legolas knew that he was angry. He dismissed the Commander's feelings. The latter never saw the bigger picture, only his Ada's words mattered to Commander Aradan. That was not the way things ought to be.

His Ada had stood up from his seat. "Be safe, ionin." As he hurried out of the tent with those words, he would not have seen the tears that trickled from the prisoner's eyes as she remained a silent witness to their conversation, even as she lay unconscious.


	9. Chapter 9

It was a solemn party that packed camp that evening. All had heard of the prince's departure and though each harboured strong sentiments about his actions, he was still the King's son, their prince. They would not talk about it for it would be disrespectful to their King. Tauriel was another matter altogether. The soldiers were less forgiving towards her. They had lost their brethren, friends and brothers, too. For the safety of their land, for the future of their families. She was being selfish, they muttered amongst themselves. Sensing the discontent and friction amongst the elves, Aradan personally addressed his soldiers. "Soldiers of Mirkwood, heed well my message. I address you today on behalf of our King. This war has seen losses, great and heartbreaking. Yet, the danger is far from over. Our land lies threatened, our home and our future in need of our defence. Our enemies are strong, ruthless and without scruples. A day will dawn when the elven race would have eventually reached the sanctuary of Valinor, but till that day dawns, the duty is upon us to protect our land, our home, our future. Every elf of Mirkwood is important and none shall be left behind. This is not the time to quibble amongst ourselves. No war was ever won with discord and discontent. We will not call upon any soldier against his will. Come forth if you believe in your King, to stand and fight, to defend and uphold what is ours, the right to live in peace. Else, know that you are free to leave. The Woodlands will always stand tall and face what may come."

Thranduil came out of his tent upon hearing the rally, in time to see the elves bowing before their Commander. When they sensed his presence, all turned and knelt before him, pledging their loyalty to the Woodland Realm. As Thranduil raised his eyes to his Commander, Aradan joined his elves. Placing his right arm over his chest, he repeated an oath that he had taken many years ago, "I will follow you to the last, Thranduil, wherever that might be." The import of Aradan's actions was not lost on Thranduil. Only the wise realised that a ruler would last only so long as he had the respect of his people and the trust of his deputies. And whatever Thranduil was not, he had always been a wise ruler. He looked at Aradan and when their eyes met, he knew that he did not have to say anything. Friends did not thank one another, they just made sure they were there for them.

As for Tauriel, Aradan was not totally heartless. He had told her that she was free to leave if she wished but welcome to come _home_ with them. When it was apparent that she was returning to Mirkwood, he ordered her direct lieutenant-general to keep an eye on her and make it easy for her for the next few days. He had, however, made it clear the King did not apologise for his actions or his decisions and that the safety of Mirkwood and its elves overrode all decisions.

Thranduil had thrown himself into work. Leaving Aradan to see to the packing, he had started to think. Seeing the prisoner was a stark warning of the danger that lurked over Mirkwood. Aradan had done the rallying for him. But the work was far from over. Building up Mirkwood's defences were his first priority and he vowed to see to it.

He was leaning against a tree, his lips pursed in concentration as he tried to picture his defences in Mirkwood when Aradan approached him, seeking permission to send a few guards to trail Legolas, just to be sure he remained safe. Thranduil looked up, a faint smile on his face, "You mean you have already sent the guards, Commander Aradan." Aradan looked down sheepishly. Much as he scowled at Legolas, Thranduil was aware of how fond the commander was of the prince and he had expected him to do something of that sort, which was why _he_ still felt relatively safe about his son. His commander would have informed him ought anything be amiss.

As all the elves packed, Thranduil and Legolas went over to their "prisoner". Since Legolas' departure, there had been a visible improvement in her as well and she had regained consciousness on the day that they had to start travelling back to Mirkwood. Aradan had been so relieved though he did not show it. "Thought we'd bury you here and be done with it," he muttered gruffly. Looking at her, he continued, "But since you have put us through so much trouble, better make sure you are well. Don't like burying my elves." As Aradan turned, the elf smiled briefly noting his use of his possessive pronoun.

Extremely weak, she was still unable to walk on her own and Aradan had to help her unto Thranduil's horse. He could have left her to the care of the other soldiers but it did not feel right. For some strange reason, both Aradan and Thranduil felt a deep sense of protectiveness over her since discovering the extent of his torture.

For her part, the "prisoner" was very subdued. It could have been due to her illness but Aradan felt that some sort of sadness had come over her. Perhaps, she was remembering her past. Gently, tucking her in safely on the horse, he looked at her questioningly when, for the first time, she betrayed her emotions, expressing surprise. "This is the King's horse," she said in the same silvery whisper of hers. Aradan nodded, "I have to be around my soldiers. We are riding and could be attacked. It is best for you to be with Thranduil." Thinking that she was fearful, he added, "Our King might not be overtly benevolent and many find him fierce but no innocent shall come to harm under him."

As Aradan patted her and was about to leave, he paused and turned to her. Hesitating awhile, he continued, "Thranduil is likely to be distant, perhaps even cold with you. Don't take it to heart. He does not take well to being too close to anyone." In answer to her puzzled look, Aradan explained, "He lost our Queen Erienne in the worst possible way. He has never recovered from that loss. His gruffness and cold demeanour is a mere cover for that pain." The prisoner looked down, "I am sorry," she whispered. Before he left, the prisoner called out softly to him, "Neither have you, Commander." At Aradan's puzzled looked, the prisoner repeated, "You have never recovered from the loss of your Queen either." Aradan stared at her. Few had ever seen through that gruff exterior to his own pain and loss. "I have work to see to," he mumbled and turned away.

But she called him back. "There's something you ought to know. I do not want you to think that I am hiding it from you." This time, Aradan looked at her sharply. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Thranduil approaching them. "You should tell your King too," she was continuing softly, "I can hear you." Aradan's eyes furrowed as he realised what she meant. So, she could hear, _had heard_ , their whispers and their conversations. Just by summoning the wind? She shook her head. So, her hearing was sharp, sharper than an average elf's. "Anything else?" he asked lightly. "I can talk to animals, and so can they." Aradan sucked in his breath. That explained the butterflies that were always near her.

He could not make a decision without Thranduil on this. As his King approached, he knew that the latter had heard their conversation. Before Thranduil mounted his horse, he looked at the prisoner and then at Aradan. "Her fate is sealed then. For the better or for the worse, she is stuck in the Woodlands with us. So long I live and so long you live, I will never let you leave."


	10. Chapter 10

It was a relatively safe and uneventful ride back to the Woodlands. Aradan was busy and preoccupied ensuring that all was safe. Thranduil focused his thoughts on his defences. They needed to fortify Mirkwood. He had to think, draw plans and gather resources. Once in a while, he glimpsed at his "prisoner". "Did she have a name? She ought to. She did not vaporise from thin air." She was sitting upright, all regal and stately as Aradan had told him, despite her weakened state. It suited him fine. He did not want any elleth too near him.

"Since you are going to be in the Woodlands, I can't be calling you "prisoner" all the time. Do you have a name?" Thranduil's voice was gruff and distant. She looked up at him, looking quite taken aback as if she had not expected him to speak. Finally, she whispered, "Er…Ithilwen, my lord."

Thranduil glanced at her and back at the path ahead. She was lying. "The moon?" he asked casually. "My nana used to call me the bringer of light amidst darkness, her shining moon," Ithilwen's eyes were faraway now, possibly thinking of her family. Still, she was lying. That was not her name. Perhaps, her mother had called her that but it was not her real name.

Thranduil did not comment and the journey remained silent. Thranduil could feel the emotions brimming from Ithilwen. She was nervous. Was it because she was near him? Why did she lie about her name? "What do you know?" She looked up confused. "Everyone in the Woodlands contributes in their own way. Where would you like to help out?"

Ithilwen looked down. It was obvious why the Woodland Realm flourished. The king was so task-oriented and made it clear that everyone had a duty. "I can help in the kitchens, my lord," she replied. He did not reply, merely nodding. The Commander was right though. The king took pains to ensure that he did not touch her. Why, he was sitting as rigid and upright as her.

As they rode on, though, she found it difficult to keep up the posture. She was drowsy and her lips and throat screamed for water. Still, she did not dare to ask. The King Thranduil _was_ quite fearsome. Tauriel must have courage, foolish or not, to dare to raise her weapon to him. Desperate, she began to focus her mind on other thoughts to forget her thirst. The scenery around her was beginning to change. The air was becoming cooler and she saw the lush green foliage tucked amongst towering trees. Birds and beasts roamed the wild. A passing thrush informed her that they were on the outskirts of the Woodland Realm. "It was safe here," the bird informed her, "but it was a two to three hour journey to the King's court."

Eventually, she gave up and her head began to sag. Tumbling backwards, she would have fallen off the horse, had Thranduil not caught her. Her face flushed red as she looked down, mumbling an apology. There was no answer from Thranduil, instead she found a waterskin thrust in her hands. "I am sorry," she looked up surprised as she took a sip of the water. "Aradan reminded me that you had to drink water once in awhile. It slipped my mind."

"Thank you, my lord" she mumbled meekly as she endeavoured to sit up straight. This time, Thranduil slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her up on the saddle. For a minute, he froze, memories flashing, of him riding through the woods with Erienne. _She is not Erienne. But you can't push her away now. It's just a few hours more._

She nodded and adjusted herself upright again, when Thranduil pulled her towards him. "Sleep, Ithilwen. You can't keep this posture much longer and you need to rest." He felt her swallow and continued, "I am not an Orc." Bad joke, he chastised himself a second later as he felt her shudder. Feeling lame, he continued, "I am not Aradan. I don't know how to do such…such… caring things. Just sleep," he finished, not knowing what to say. Again, Ithilwen did not reply but she finally surrendered to her weariness and closed her eyes. Leaning against the Elven King, she had her first peaceful sleep in many hundreds of years. Thranduil pressed his lips thinly. He _did_ not like being near elleths but he could also not deny the warmth that was rising in his chest as she slept against him.

She awoke nearly two hours later to tearful cries and cheers of welcome. They had arrived at Mirkwood. The soldiers were greeted by their families. Other families were tearing silently as they realised that their son, brother or mate would never return. None censured their King or Commander, bowing as they rode in through the palace gates. As Thranduil got off his horse, Aradan came over to help her down.

Ithilwen noted that Thranduil went over to some families and was talking to them. The families of the fallen soldiers. She looked at Aradan. "Do not mind me. You have a lot of work to do. I will wait wherever you ask me to."

Aradan looked at her. She was far from well and needed to rest. "I will bring you to Galaden. He is our Chief Healer." She nodded, "You told me when I was …ill."

Aradan was surprised, "You could hear me then?"

Ithilwen nodded, "I can hear." That was all she said. Aradan was about to get the horse again when she interrupted. "I will walk. My legs are stiff from sitting for so long." Smiling, Aradan beckoned her to follow him which she did in silence. She looked around with great interest and seemed to be genuinely happy with what she saw. "Your kingdom is very well looked after. The elves seem happy."

"This happiness and joy came at a heavy price. I do not know if it was worth it or not, but our elves have a home where they can feel safe. This was Thranduil's dream but he sacrificed himself for it. Come along now."

Ithilwen followed in silence knowing that she would not be told any further. Commander Aradan climbed up the steps of the small hill, leading her through a path of cobbled stones. "The healers live here," he informed her as her eyes roved the place. There seemed to be some light on her face now. "Be careful," he told her as she quickened her pace and found herself panting.

A short while later, they stopped or precisely, she stopped. They had reached the Chief Healer's house. "How did you know this was his house?" Aradan asked. "I..I did not know. I am just tired," she looked at him worriedly. He nodded and they turned as an elleth came out and bowed to him, "Commander Aradan, you are back and well. We are blessed. Please come in. Galaden will be back soon." She was teary-eyed as she insisted that they have tea.

Ithilwen was looking out and though he could only see her eyes, Aradan could feel that she was happy. Being in Mirkwood made her happy, he realised and she had asked to be buried here. It was something to wonder about. She was quick to look down though whenever she felt his gaze. A young elleth came out with a tray of mint tea and as she offered it to Ithilwen, Aradan did not miss the tender look in the former's eyes as she politely refused the tea and requested for some plain water.

Aradan apologised as well. He should have realised that she needed the water more. When Galaden arrived, he met Aradan with a slight bow that the Commander totally ignored. Turning to Ithilwen, he said, "Don't misjudge by him bowing to me. That's just Galaden. He is the Chief Healer of Mirkwood. And more importantly, Queen Erienne's mellon. He is one of the best in all of elvendom." Aradan's pride was evident in his voice. Aradan and Galaden then talked in private about the elves in general and about Ithilwen in particular as the latter waited with Galaden's mate, Lairiel. As they spoke, Aradan noticed that Galaden was looking closely at her.

"You say her name is Ithilwen?" he asked.

"Aye, Galaden. At least, that is what she has told us," Aradan replied, "is something amiss?"

"Don't worry, Aradan. I will take care. She ought to stay here for a day or two to rest," Galaden replied, shaking his head. "I will bring her to the castle once she is well."

Aradan prepared to leave, he turned to Ithilwen. His voice was gentle when he said, "Take care. You can inform Galaden if you need anything." As he walked off, he turned around and was surprised to see Galaden bowing to Ithilwen. Ithilwen seemed to have finally lost her resolve. She was crying.


	11. Chapter 11

The rest of the day had been busy for the elves as they had seen to their unpacking, cleaning and storing of weapons. Aradan went off to ride through Mirkwood, for a general surveillance as well as to observe its fortifications. They would have to start building up its fortifications. They could not continue fighting like this. Aradan had much to discuss with Thranduil.

When he returned to the palace, he saw the light in the study and knew that Thranduil was staying up the night. The latter had probably not eaten as well. Going to the kitchens, he sought the head cook, Elda, an elderly elf of nearly five thousand years, she had been around since King Oropher. Like most other elves, Mirkwood was her home and she has deep respect for Thranduil despite being fearful of him. Aradan did not want her toiling too much in the kitchen for nothing as he knew that Thranduil would not eat much today.

"Commander," Elda said meeting him with a bow. "I have prepared bread and vegetable stew for dinner. The King sent word that he did not want dinner. I have prepared some milk pudding for him, if he would have it."

"Prepare a tray for two, Elda. I will bring it up. Make sure that everyone else has their dinner."

When Aradan entered the study, he found Thranduil pouring through the maps of the fortifications. "We need something more, Aradan. With the number of our elves and Sauron's power, I doubt if it will be an equal fight."

"I just rode through our fortifications, Thranduil. We will need to think of something but I know not what it is. But about the way we fight. I was thinking," Aradan paused as he set the tray near Thranduil and insisted he eat first, "the Orcs are big and strong. If we could stand our ground, stand three to an Orc. As two soldiers fight the Orc, the third should focus on killing it by driving a dagger up its belly."

"We could step the forts as well. So that the archers stand on an elevated platform. The cavalry would be at the back. Pikemen in front with shield and lance. Let the archers fire first. Cavalry can flank from the sides once the enemy is within range. By then, at least part of them should be taken down by the arrows."

The plan sounded good and Aradan ate with more enthusiasm, forcing Thranduil as well. It always worked. Even if he refused food, he would eat once Aradan insisted on it. Aradan's ploy was quite simple, a King ought to eat if he needed to rule. They could not afford to waste resources, looking after a weak King. As they ate, a guard entered and announced that Healer Galaden was here. Thranduil nodded.

"I asked him to come. We need an update of the medical supplies and the injured soldiers."

As Galaden updated them on medical supplies, Aradan listened intently, his eyes noting Galaden. The healer was looking at the ground, his eyes not meeting Thranduil's. What was the Healer nervous about? He knew them from young, was aware of his place and authority and Thranduil's respect for him. Yet, he was worried about something and not voicing it.

He remembered the Healer bowing to Ithilwen. Perhaps, Galaden was just being polite to a stranger, a guest. He had informed Galaden of the help she had rendered. "You look happier, Galaden. Would you not share your joy with us?" Galaden looked startled. He did look happier, that long-drawn sorrow in his eyes was not there, a sorrow that had been present since King Oropher's fall and Erienne's disappearance.

"I..There is no particular joy, Aradan. I am just glad the two of you are back safe." Aradan nodded. He did not doubt that Galaden was glad that they were safe but that was not the source of his joy. Galaden did not know how to lie. He was not a rascal like Thranduil and himself, which was why they had bullied him so easily when they were elflings. "How is Ithilwen?" he asked casually. The Healer blinked for a moment. "Oh...Ithilwen, our …guest. She is resting."

"She is strong. Some of her injuries still need healing but she will be alright."

"You are aware of her powers? She can hear you and can get information out of animals. She has helped us..still, keep an eye on her." Thranduil was advising caution and Galaden nodded obediently.

"I had best get going, my lord. There is much work to be done." Galaden appeared to be in a hurry to leave though Thranduil was unaware of it. He was too preoccupied with looking at his fortifications and he trusted Galaden. Aradan watched as Galaden took their trays, saying he would drop it off at the kitchen before he left.

Awhile later, he excused himself and went to the kitchen himself. "Commander," Elda addressed him respectfully, as he looked through the kitchens. As Elda waited expectantly, Aradan felt foolish. He did not know what to say. He certainly did not want anyone to think that he was spying on Galaden or that he did not trust the Healer. Still, something was amiss.

Looking at Elda, he just asked for some water. Elda must have been surprised but she did not show it. He could have just sent a guard down for the water. "Galaden was here. He mentioned that he needed something from the kitchen," Aradan's casual tone worked for Elda answered him without hesitation. "Aye, Commander. He wanted food. Some fresh cream, milk and eggs. Said his supplies would only be coming in next week."

Aradan nodded and left the kitchen with the water. Galaden was well-paid, not that he could not take food from the kitchen. Any elf in Mirkwood could come to the kitchen for food though they would be asked to explain why they were unable to provide for themselves. No one went hungry but laziness was not tolerated either. Galaden was _not_ lazy. Then, Aradan remembered the rationing. Winter was coming and food was stored in the central larder. All elves had to contribute. Galaden had obviously only kept the essentials bringing the rest to the infirmary for storage for elves in need of food.

Now, with the injured soldiers, the food must have been used. Milk and cream at least, for the soldiers were usually well-nourished. Aradan mused. He had eaten dinner. He would have dessert at Galaden's.

He gave himself time, arriving at Galaden's place only an hour later. Lairiel was surprised to see him. "Commander," she welcomed with a bow again. "Ithilwen is well. She has taken a walk with Galaden. Oh, would you like some cream pudding?" Lairiel set herself busy to see to Aradan's comfort as the latter sat down.

"Cream pudding? What is the occasion, Lairiel?"

"Galaden is very happy, Commander. I know not why. Perhaps, he was anxious about the King and you returning safely. But, it is not just that. He is happy about something else," Lairiel paused, "he seems to be much happier all of a sudden, Aradan, in a long while."

Aradan's voice was softer as he replied, "Anything, Lairiel, if it makes Galaden happy." Lairiel looked at her Commander and nodded. A part of everyone had been taken away with Erienne's disappearance. They had never recovered from it.

"Commander!" an eager voice greeted Aradan, bowing low. It was Galaden's youngest and brightest, Ceridwen. She was a strong and spirited elf, who took after neither her parents. She was certainly not gentle as Galaden or timid and homely as Lairiel. Ceridwen longed for adventure and made it clear that she wanted to be a soldier. Galaden did not refuse nor did Lairiel but complained that she was hard to control and would have difficulty finding a mate.

"Been a long while, _henig_ , how have you been? Have you not sought a mate?"

"Alas, commander. I can find none as fair and noble as you. Will you not accept me?"

Aradan laughed. It was an old joke between them for Galaden had threatened to throw her into Aradan's dungeons after being exasperated with her mischief and terribly unladylike behaviour. Aradan had valiantly promised to rescue her from that terrible fate.

"Ada is with our guest, Commander. They are walking down towards home now. Our guest seems to be very special. Ada insisted that we change new sheets and give her the master room, though she begged him not to bother. She sought to help Nana after dinner but Ada firmly refused as well. Else, I need not have to do the washing."

"Now, Ceridwen. That is enough. Go to your room before your Ada returns. I have left dessert for you," Lairiel sent off her young elleth.

"I am sorry, Commander. Please excuse her chatter. Here come Galaden and Ithilwen now, down the lane. Oh, they are climbing the old willow tree. Your mellon, Commander, seems to think he is still a young elf."

Lairiel went in shaking her head. Aradan went out and stood by the steps. Galaden was not climbing the tree. He was helping Ithilwen up, onto one of its long, snaking branches that hung over the stream. Settling herself, Ithilwen was smiling at Galaden. It was not a joyous smile, no, it was a smile of longing and pain too, probably. Had she been crying? Galaden certainly was for he had turned and dabbed his eyes using his sleeves.


	12. Chapter 12

By the time, they returned to Galaden's house, both were dry-eyed. Ithilwen was stoic and her face had drawn a blank. But Galaden was not that good at hiding his feelings. He was obviously disturbed.

"Are you alright, Galaden?" Aradan's concern was real and he looked at Ithilwen for an explanation. "I..I…it was my fault, Commander," Ithilwen's voice was soft as she looked down, "I..I was seeking some medication for my wounds. I believed they proved disturbing for Healer Galaden." It was a smart improvisation. Aradan turned to Galaden who nodded vigorously.

"Traitor!" Aradan thought. Galaden had chosen sides so quickly. His loyalty to Mirkwood was beyond question. Yet, he had chosen this newcomer over his dear childhood friend. "Okay, maybe not so dear, that would be Erienne, not me," Aradan excused in his mind, "but still, something was brewing."

With his mind boggling about the defence works, fortifications and military exercises, Aradan was too confused to think about it clearly. But, think about it, he would. "I believe I will turn in, Commander, Healer Galaden. I thank you for your kindness and hospitality," Ithilwen bowed and left quickly.

"She did not call upon the elements and threaten you, did she?" Aradan's voice was light and laced with humour as he questioned Galaden.

"What are you talking about, Aradan?" the commander and healer had disappeared. It was two old friends talking now. And Galaden sounded irritated. Which meant he was nervous, upset and worried. Which meant something was about.

"Nothing, nothing, Galaden. Do not be upset. I just came for dessert, actually. Thranduil is not eating well and I could not possibly have a healthy appetite in front of my lord, so I decided to have some clandestine pleasure and visited Lairiel. Feasting on her cream pudding has satiated my appetite. I believe I shall take my leave. Good night."

He looked up to see Ithilwen standing near them. "The King is not well?" she asked in that soft, silvery voice of hers again. She looked concerned and worried. This time, Aradan sighed. "He will be okay. It's just that..it's always been him and Legolas and now… but Thranduil will be fine. He always is, for he knows that the Woodlands needs him."

"I shall ensure that provisions are sent over whenever you need them. Just inform the guards." Aradan called out over his back as he walked off in the night.

Galaden and Ithilwen looked at each other. Ithilwen was looking upset. "I am feeling quite well. I think I ought to go over to the castle tomorrow. King Thranduil said that everyone has to help out in the Woodlands. I could be of some help in the kitchens."

Galaden nodded slowly, "You are right. Your help is definitely needed, _melIon_. I will bring you over tomorrow. It's been a pleasure having you in my house."

Ithilwen smiled at the healer's use of the word. He was such as gentle soul and so quick to accept. "Aye, its been a pleasure, Healer Galaden."

The next morning, Ithilwen was up early, earlier than usual. She bade farewell to Lairiel, thanking her for her hospitality and to Ceridwen. "It has been such a joy to be with you, _henig_. Do take care," she said. Lairiel was teary-eyed. "Do come often, Ithilwen. Galaden is finally showing some joy. Your coming has gladdened many hearts."

Ithilwen was surprised when Lairiel reached out and hugged her. She had not expected anyone to be willing to touch her scarred body. Bowing, she thanked her hostess and took her leave. She walked down the lane with Galaden, having earlier refused a horse.

"Are you sure you are ready to work, _mellon_?" This time, Galaden sounded worried.

"I will be fine, Galaden. Do not worry. I want to help out in anyway I can."

Galaden looked at her seriously. "Thranduil and Aradan hardly smile or laugh. Do not be fooled by Ceridwen's words. She is the only one whom Aradan ever laughs with. Ceridwen's spirit and youthfulness reminds Aradan of happier memories and so he is different with her. But Thranduil is the same with everyone. Serious, fierce and uncaring. It is a cover for his pain. But he won't be cruel. Not Thranduil. Most of the elves know it. They know he cares but it is difficult not be afraid of him either. Even Legolas used to be scared of him."

Ithilwen looked at Galaden with a frown. _Had Thranduil been fierce with his son?_

Galaden replied her silent question with a shake of his head. "No, _mellon_. Not fierce. Rather, Thranduil always tried to make up for Legolas' loss of a mother. But he is hurt himself. It has not been easy for him. But he never stopped trying. Legolas thinks of his Ada as fierce because he sees a stern ruler. I…"

When Galaden paused, Ithilwen looked at him, "Tell me, Galaden. I would like to know."

"Thranduil took over a failing kingdom. The Woodlands was in ruins. Many soldiers had fallen after the War of the Second Alliance. With King Oropher's death and Erienne's disappearance, the Woodlands was in chaos. Thranduil had to act quickly and decisively to reign in his elves, show them that the Woodlands could and would persevere. It took hard work and strict administration. The orderliness, the ability to care for our wounded and disabled, abundance and wealth that you see, they are a result of Thranduil's prudent planning and Aradan's tirelessly diligent execution. There was no time to mourn. In some ways, it was good for it took his mind off y..Erienne. Yet, it took a toll on Thranduil. Our King has always been rather serious. But, then, he became….he..," Galaden looked away and Ithilwen knew that Galaden was crying for his friend, "Thranduil forgot how to laugh."

Ithilwen looked away. There had been so much sorrow. Would not their Iluvatar show some mercy upon them?

"Let us go," Galaden said after he had composed himself, "Elda will be waiting for us."

As they entered the castle, they were greeted by guards, who bowed to Galaden. Commander Aradan had left for inspection but Elda was awaiting them.

Galaden led her in and whispered to her along the way, "We are walling Mirkwood, building fortresses. The north and east is already quite well-fortified. But we are focusing on the west and north now. Yet, we know not if it is enough."

Ithilwen listened intently. She was looking thoughtful.

As if in response, Galaden commented, "Once you are done with your work, you will be free to walk around."

"Will the guards be following me then, too?

Galaden smiled, "Aradan does not trust easily, _mellon_. But what he says and what Thranduil says is final. For we know that they will not fail us."

"Thranduil does not talk about it but he acknowledges that King Oropher's charge was ill-led. Unlike King Oropher, Thranduil is not averse to listening to his elves, high or low in rank when a wise word is spoken." Galaden looked pained as he continued, "Many had left Mirkwood when they returned from the War of the Second Alliance. They had lost faith in their King. Those who remained did so because of unquestioned loyalty to King Oropher. But it was not enough for a sense of despair and hopelessness was around. Thranduil's coronation was a simple, solemn affair. He was still mourning Erienne and Oropher. It was on that day that Aradan knelt before all of Mirkwood and pledged his allegiance to Thranduil. It was Aradan, who called forth elves to join the army. Together, Aradan and Thranduil planned their training. Today, the Elven Army of Mirkwood stands respected amongst elves. Feared amongst men and orcs. We have Aradan and Thranduil to thank for it."

"No matter how brusque or cold Thranduil is, if you need something done, approach Aradan. He will speak to Thranduil. In case, you haven't figured it out, Thranduil has deep respect for Aradan. Aradan can make decisions, he just won't, without the final word from Thranduil. That's Aradan."

As they reached the kitchens, Galaden introduced Ithilwen to Elda. The elderly elf was motherly and caring. "I can't have her working so soon, Healer Galaden. Why, she ought to rest more and eat more. There is bread pudding, _hina_. Do eat some." Elda was caring and kind and did not seem much disturbed with Ithilwen's veiled face.. It assured Galaden somewhat that Ithilwen would not be overworked and Galaden used his authority to ensure that she would not be. Elda introduced Ithilwen to Adilya, another of the kitchen helpers and the pair went off to look around the kitchens.

"Where will she be staying?" Galaden asked Elda as soon they were alone.

Elda looked surprised. "In the room next to mine, Healer Galaden," she replied.

"Of course. May I have a look at her quarters?"

Puzzled, Elda brought him there and Galaden looked at it. "I will be back soon, Elda. Elda," Galaden looked serious, "give her light work. She is still weak. I will speak to Aradan. Of course, if she insists on doing something herself, let her be. She covers her hands with gloves. You do know they are scarred, don't you?"

Elda nodded. "They are just scars. Her palms have no wounds though her hands have yet to heal completely. None should express shock, horror or disgust at the state of her skin. I know you will not, Elda," Galaden was quick to affirm as he saw the protest on the motherly elf, "but the younger elleths. We know their nature."

This time, Elda nodded in agreement. It was not that the young elleths were unkind. They had grown up in peace and prosperity. They had not known suffering and were more likely to unaccepting. She promised Galaden that she would take care. The Healer obviously cared for Ithilwen. Despite his gentle nature, he was the Chief Healer of Mirkwood, his instructions were not to be ignored either.

That evening, when Aradan came down to check on dinner preparations, he was informed that Galaden had come twice, bringing clothes and fittings for Ithilwen's room. Most elves went home in the evening after work. Only Ithilwen would be staying with Elda. When Aradan went to check Ithilwen's room, he was surprised. Thranduil ensured that all elves had decent quarters to live in. But Galaden had taken care that Ithilwen's room went beyond that. It might not be fit for a queen but it might do just nicely for a less than fussy one.


	13. Chapter 13

Elda had not disturbed Ithilwen on her first day in the palace. Ithilwen kept to her room at first. It was very well-furnished. The mattress was soft and comfortable and the bed had been carved from beech. There was candle holder by her bed, along with water container. A cupboard nearby contained at least three sets of clothes. Two were long gowns and one was a tunic. There were gloves and shoes to go along with them. Ithilwen smiled, Galaden was ensuring her comfort but she had to caution him against showing such enthusiasm. Rarely anything got past their sharp and suspicious Commander's eyes. He was bound to question this.

But Galaden was not a simpleton either. She got her answer later in the evening when she insisted on helping Elda. "Healer Galaden had spoken to Commander Aradan, _hina_. You have done so much for his soldiers and our dear Prince. We owe you, Ithilwen. The King is not one to forget favours."

"Do not say that , Elda. It thanks kindness to give a stranger a home. Your realm has kind rulers and administrators. It is I who am in their debt."

Changing the topic, she said, "Is there anything that I can do now?"

Elda hesitated, "There is much to be done. Autumn and winter will set upon us soon. There are vegetables to be pickled, wheat to be stored and bread to be baked. I am making mushroom soup and roasted vegetables for dinner tonight. There will be corn bread as well and strawberry tarts for dessert for the King and Commander since the meal is so simple."

Ithilwen looked in surprise. Galaden had mentioned that Mirkwood's coffers were well-stocked. Why then was dinner so simple? It was hardly a meal fit for a king. Though, she did not voice it out, Elda must have seen her surprised look.

"Our King does not eat much at all. He merely eats to live. His only weakness is wine and he takes it once in a while. He has lost taste for all other pleasures in life since Queen Erienne. When Prince Legolas was around, things were different of course. The King's standing instruction is that anything the Prince asks should be provided. I used to bake strawberry tarts for him. And make juice of lemons and apples. He would take them away with the dinner and have it with his friends by the stream."

"The Prince does not join the King at the table?" Ithilwen did not look happy.

"It is not the Prince's fault. The King did try his best to be good father to the Prince but he was often preoccupied with affairs of the realm. Besides, the King is truly not happy. Why, I have never seen him smile, except with the Prince, of course. The Commander, too."

Ithilwen nodded. Elda was reaffirming what Galaden had said. She felt selfish. Earlier, she had been feeling sorry for herself. She had been born a princess, raised to be a queen. Instead, she had been doomed to be a prisoner and now a kitchen hand. She had been quite upset. Now, it appeared that Kings and Commanders too were mere elves, serving their elves despite their own pains and losses.

Eager to help, she offered to pound the wheat but was refused by Elda. "It is too strenuous for you now. Perhaps next time. Why don't you make the tarts? I have already baked them. You just have to add the fillings."

Ithilwen nodded, getting to work enthusiastically. "May I sweeten the cream slightly, Elda? That would help the taste to stand out against the strawberries. They are slightly sour, I think."

Elda was surprised. Ithilwen must be a learned one. She nodded in approval. As they continued working, Ithilwen suggested other small things. Herbs to add to the soup. Ensure that the vegetables are removed from the fire whilst they are still crunchy. As she finished icing the tarts, she took the last two pastries and began using them to make peach cobbler.

Elda was surprised. "Why the peach cobbler, Ithilwen?"

Ithilwen looked up. She blinked awhile. "Uhm..uhm.."

"Don't you know, Elda? Commander Aradan does not take too well to strawberries." It was Galaden. He was holding a bottle in his hands. Giving it to Ithilwen, he continued, "I just arrived. I have dinner with Thranduil and Aradan once a week. For you, Ithilwen. You ought to rub it on your hands every night. It will help your bruise to heal faster."

"I never knew, Healer Galaden. Why I have been making strawberry tarts for years? I was never told."

Galaden smiled sadly, "It's not as if the pair has been eating anything proper all these years. You would not have noticed anyway because Aradan always claims he ought not to eat much and skips dessert."

"Will you excuse us, Elda? I just need to check on Ithilwen's wounds?"

Elda nodded as she proceeded to pack the food for the soldiers in the infirmary. She felt upset with herself that she had not known this simple fact about her commander. Why the Woodland Realm owed their peace and stability to him as much as to the King and she had not even looked out for a simple pleasure as a proper dessert.

When dinner had been served much later, Elda turned to Ithilwen. "You have been such a help, _hina._ I am grateful but I do feel foolish, child, for I did not realise Commander Aradan's lack of enthusiasm for the strawberry tarts."

Ithilwen was reassuring, "I don't think he was enthusiastic about any dessert, Elda. Do not berate yourself. Your commander's only passion seems to be the safety of Mirkwood and the service of his King."

"You are right there, child. I had best bring the dessert out now."

When she went to clear the dishes, Aradan commended her. "The food was delicious today, Elda. We ought to thank you." Galaden was smiling happily as well.

Elda hesitated though. Thranduil was continuing with his food without comment. But she noted that he had eaten more than usual. Pleased, she met Galaden's eyes in understanding before turning to Aradan, "Thank you, Commander, Sire. But the praise belongs to someone else."

Thranduil reached for the water in silence and Elda knew that she was expected to explain. Thranduil always had a streak of arrogance in him but he had a good heart and they were lucky to have him as their ruler. Still, she did not dare address him directly. "It was Ithilwen, Commander. She suggested that I add some herbs to the soup and told me when to remove the vegetables from the oven. She must be a learned one, Commander."

As she set the dessert on the table, she saw the King frown and looked hesitant. But the Commander smiled at her and thanked her. "Why the peach cobbler suddenly, Elda?"

This time, Elda was embarrassed. "Forgive me, Commander. I never realised that you ought not to be taking too many strawberries. It was only today that our Healer had informed Ithilwen. She prepared the peach cobbler."

"Thank you, Elda. It looks delicious. Please do thank Ithilwen for me as well."

When Elda had left, Aradan turned to Thranduil. "What is wrong, my lord?" he asked.

Galaden looked up cautiously. Aradan calling Thranduil "my lord" meant that Aradan was on Commander mode. He would start thinking.

Luckily, Thranduil merely shook his head. "I am okay, Aradan. The dinner brings back good memories."

Nodding, Aradan returned to his dessert "Thranduil is right. The peach cobbler is delicious, Galaden. Thank you for informing Ithilwen about my preferences. You seem to be quite taken with her. Are you sure Lairiel won't be jealous?"

"Lairiel will be more than happy to cast me off. Claims I have become a doddering old elf. But I am afraid she is stuck with me. Ithilwen is already taken."

This time, both Thranduil and Aradan looked up expectantly. Thranduil had nearly finished his strawberry tart. "By whom?" he asked.

"Her mate still lives, Thranduil. At least, that's what I understand. But she can't go back to him. She fears that she will not be accepted."

Thranduil was thoughtful. "Would you know who he is? We can talk to him. She is an innocent. She can't be punished more than she already is?"

Thranduil's next words were softer. "If her mate refuses her, she can stay here. He is most foolish not to realise how lucky he is."

The dinner ended with Aradan first glaring at Galaden for having upset Thranduil and then look away thoughtfully. Galaden bit his lips and continued his dessert in silence.


	14. Chapter 14

Ithilwen woke up before sunrise, as was her usual practice. She had settled quite comfortably in the palace in a few days. Elda was caring and so were most of the other elleths, who helped out in the kitchen. Either that or they had been warned by Elda, under Galaden's orders, Ithilwen thought to herself.

Galaden had repeated the King's comments to her and she had pleaded with him not to pursue the matter. She was not ready for it. The Healer had listened to her pleas and agreed, albeit unhappily, to let her be as she was, for now at least. Ithilwen was not fooled. The Healer had realised that something else was bothering her. He was just being patient with her.

Stretching, she got up and tidied her room before taking her clothes to bathe. In truth, she was quite excited about today. Elda had told her that today was the day of the market. Now, that food was controlled and every household had to contribute to the castle larder, markets were only held once a month. There was also no point collecting food every week, Elda had explained for it would go bad. The elves would then come and exchange their provisions, leaving the fresh stock and taking the older suppliers to exchange or sell at the market. "It will be fun, _hina._ Come along. There is no work in the kitchen today. The King and Commander insist that they will see to their own meals on this day. But I have packed pies for them."

Ithilwen had been puzzled. What did Thranduil and Aradan know of cooking? Galaden, perhaps. But, not those two. Ithilwen looked at the sky. It was still an hour to sunrise. If she hurried, she would have time. She had to use the darkness to wash at the stream first. Even though Galaden had seen to her comforts at the kitchen, even he could not possibly explain why she, a kitchen helper, ought to get water delivered to her room when none of the other elves did. Only the King and Commander enjoyed such privileges.

Not that she minded. She was quite glad to be able to spend some time alone in the stream by herself. Upon reaching there, she removed her clothes, checked to ensure that her precious possession was intact. She had to find a way to return it but it had to be done carefully. She would bide her time for it. Now, she just wanted some pleasure for herself. Again ensuring that her veil was in place, she entered the water in her petticoat. The water was cold but she was used to the cold, it having been all she had at Dol Guldur, if she had the luck of any water at all.

For a few precious minutes, she lay in the water, enjoying its pristine cleanliness upon her skin. Elda had told her that Mirkwood's forests were home to lavender and grapefruit and she could use them to wash herself. But, still, she hesitated. She did not want the King to think that she was overstepping herself.

About to get up and leave, she stilled suddenly. There was someone nearby. Who would be coming this early to wash at the stream? And then, she heard the sound of horses trotting. "Who..?" a soldier's voice was cut off halfway by another command and she knew that the soldiers had ridden off. That meant that the command had come from…

"All is clear, Thranduil. It is just Ithilwen washing at the stream." Aradan. He had sent the soldiers off. Ithilwen was irritated. Could she not hide from him even in the wee hours of the morning? And then, a fear went through her. Her clothes. Had he gone through them again?

Quickly, she crept through the weeds and pulled her clothes. Feeling amongst them, she realised that the object was still tucked in safe amongst the hems of her dress. Relieved, she quickly transferred it to her tunic, again checking her veil. Her scarf. She groaned. She had not brought her scarf thinking that she would only need it after her hair had dried. It did not really matter. Thranduil had already seen her hair but she could not help her vanity, useless as it was. As she emerged from the stream, she was not shocked to see that Thranduil and Aradan were still there. They had sent the soldiers off though. She wrapped her cloak tightly around herself.

"Why do you bathe here in this bitter cold? You could have waited for the sun to rise." It was Thranduil. "I…my lord, I just.."this time, Ithilwen was shocked to find that she was losing her temper. Why was she bathing in the bitter cold? Why? Did he not know why? She wanted to scream. Behind her, the waters in the stream began flowing more rapidly.

"I apologise, Ithilwen. It was an oversight on my part again. I shall arrange for the necessary for you to wash yourself in the comfort of your room," it was Aradan. He had got off his horse and was bowing slightly to her. Ithilwen neither noticed nor cared. Her chin jutted out defiantly and for a fleeting moment, Aradan saw a proud maiden standing in front of him. But, that was all it lasted. Her shoulders hunched almost immediately and she nodded obediently and scurried back.

Turning, Aradan mounted his stallion again. Thranduil looked at his Commander curiously. "Why did you bow to her?"

"'Twas my fault, Thranduil. She saved Legolas' life. We have been amiss in our duties," Aradan's reply was sensible. But incomplete. Thanduil realised that he had missed something.

Aradan was smiling at him. Or was it a smirk?

"What?" Thranduil asked irritated.

"You really ought to learn how to talk to elleths, my lord. Asking her why she was washing when none could see her? You made our little elemental angry."

Thranduil looked at the stream. The waters were just calming again. "Women," he muttered to himself, riding off, "nothing but trouble."

When Ithilwen went back to the kitchen, she sat alone for awhile. She was upset and angry, with herself. That had been a close call. What if Aradan had gone through her clothes again? She had been lucky. And Thranduil had seen her, all ugly as a scarecrow, with her bony body and pathetic excuse for hair. It did not matter. It never would matter anymore but still, Ithilwen allowed herself a few moments of self-pity and wept softly.

It helped to let her sorrow out and soon, she was back on task. Elda's pies were quite delicious but hardly enough for two warriors. She understood the cook's decision. She had wanted to make something that would not require heating and could be eaten on their own. Perhaps, she could help. Quickly, she set to work. Dicing the musrooms, onions and tomatoes, chunking the meat and grating the cheese. Soon, the meat pie was over the wood oven and the chilli was simmering over the fire. She paused. Only a handful of soldiers would be around today. They might not be in the kitchen. She set a pot of water nearby,

Sparks of fire

Power of heat and light

Reward well my toil and tire

Protect my home from your ire

For, know we not your might

Against you, we can never fight

Sprinkles of water

Gift of life, aid my plea

Should the fire falter

Thou shall help it flee

Satistfied, Erienne prepared dessert and cleaned the kitchen. When Elda came in some time later, she was all ready to go. Shaking away Elda's praises, she begged her to ask the Commander for permission to leave. As they walked off in the morning breeze, Ithilwen could hardly contain her excitement, unaware of Aradan's eyes following her.


	15. Chapter 15

Thranduil and Aradan had started the day early and by noon, they had finished checking the stockpiles of food and weapons. They had arranged for some gold to be used to purchase supplies to complete the forts. Mirkwood was fortified all around, covered by moat. The fortresses were stepped and tunnels built for the cavalry to flank. It was a sound defence. The only problem was that the Orcs outnumbered the elves. The Orcs' fight was not strategic. But their army was merciless and attacked to kill. What Sauron could not achieve with skill, he made up with numbers.

It was the elves' weakness, their reluctance to let their warriors die. Something was still lacking in Mirkwood's defence. Aradan knew that he had to find that answer quickly. And he would. Now, they had to prepare to leave for the fair. There would be archery tournaments, swordfights, and even jousts. Most of his soldiers would be there. It would be good for him to know their skill. They would eat before leaving. He went to check on the food and was pleasantly surprised. The table had been set. In the kitchen, the crockery had been laid out neatly for the food to be served. The aroma of the food was telling. Chilli and was that meat loaf? The fire was now glowing in its embers, just enough to keep the food warm. What was the pot of water for? He shrugged.

His eyes roved around the kitchen. It was sparkling clean and smelt of lemon and mint. A blast of cold was coming in. He went and saw an open window. Near it were two bowls. Yoghurt! One was flavoured with peach, the other with strawberries. It had been long since Aradan's mouth had watered.

"Commander," he turned to see a soldier bowing to him. It was Golverathor, a soldier who had been injured in the battle at Dale and had been set to light duties. He could not possibly participate in the competitions and must have stayed as guard for the day.

"Is it alright for you to stay today, Golverathor?" he asked. "I am glad to, Commander. I will take care." Aradan nodded and acknowledged Golverathor as the latter informed him that soldiers had eaten. Ithilwen had also eaten the food. Aradan looked up. So, Ithilwen had cooked. It was his instruction that the cook had to eat first to ensure that poisoning was not attempted. It was not that he did not trust. Times were bad.

"The food is delicious, Commander. Shall I set it on the table?"

Aradan nodded. She could talk to animals, summon the elements, heal the wounded and cook mouth-watering food. What could she not do? Perhaps, he would find out today. Lunch was, if he could say so, a humorous but gratifying affair. Thranduil ate in silence without praise, though it was obvious that he enjoyed the food immensely. In a long time, he had accepted a second helping. Dessert was brought out and Aradan savoured the cool yoghurt, lost in precious memories of the past.

"Ithilwen cooked again," Thranduil's voice was soft.

"It appears so, Thranduil. Why? Do you not like it? It is the best food that I have ever tasted. Bless her."

"Best?" Thranduil was biting his lip, much to Aradan's amusement. He ought not to torture his lord so much but really, his King needed to look past Mirkwood's defence, at least once in a while. _This_ once at least. It was really quite apparent. Poor Galaden, he was not good at keeping secrets. He had been looking so tortured lately, despite his initial joy.

They arrived at the fair in time for the competitions. There was much cheer and lightness in the air. Aradan had arranged for all soldiers, above the rank of a captain, to be on guard all through Mirkwood, in case anyone sought to use this day to attack. The competitions had started but the crowd parted to let them through and stand on a platform. Thranduil did not like to sit and watch. "I am not a dowdy old king," he would say.

The crowds cheered as soldiers showed their prowess. It was the swordfight and pretty exciting to watch. The victor was bowing to the crowd. It was Imrathon, a young soldier. He was only about Ceridwen's age, perhaps slightly older. Thranduil sat up in surprise as the next competitor entered the ring and Aradan realised why. It was Ceridwen. "Had Lairiel allowed this?" he wondered worriedly. He looked at the crowds and saw Galaden. He did not look too happy. As Galaden met his eyes, Aradan beckoned him to the stage, staring when Galaden hesitated.

As Galaden went up the platform, the crowd cheered for both competitors. The rules of this competition ensured that the best won, regardless of position. Even Legolas had lost here before, to Tauriel, for he was no swordfighter. Aye, Tauriel was skilled to some extent. But skills were not enough to win war. Strategy and stealth mattered too. "She's good, Galaden," Thranduil murmured as Ceridwen rendered Imrathon to the ground. Ceridwen won the next few matches and went on to her third competitor. The crowd went wild. It was Tauriel. Aradan was pleased. That meant that Tauriel was recovering from Kili's death. The fighting was quite fierce.

"Elleths," Aradan murmured, "why can't they take things quite easy like us elves?"

Galaden was beginning to look worried. It looked like Ceridwen has twisted her arm. "Aradan," he whispered urgently, "declare Tauriel the winner. Ceridwen is foolishly stubborn. She is definitely not as skilled as Tauriel."

"The rules won't allow for it, Galaden," Aradan was sorry, "it wouldn't be fair to Ceridwen or Tauriel."

Thranduil hesitated but he had to agree with Aradan. They looked out again and saw Ceridwen on the ground, but she was still holding the sword. Tauriel's skills were definitely superior but she was obviously not a gracious winner. Tauriel was a predator, one of the qualities that made her a good soldier. She would not let the weak go. It was not that she was mean-spirited but she had a dogged need to prove herself. Aradan saw it as a weakness and a reason why she could not get a position of higher authority in the army yet. Showing mercy was a characteristic of the strong.

"If someone else takes the fight from Ceridwen, she can go," Aradan murmured. He saw Galaden search in the crowd. His eyes narrowed on whom Galaden sought. So, Ithilwen was here. Aradan relaxed. This was going to be interesting. Ithilwen looked hesitant at first but she must have relented on seeing Galaden's worried face.

Aradan could not help the tingle of excitement that went through him. This was going to be fun. Even Thranduil was looking very interested. As Ceridwen went off, Ithilwen bowed to Tauriel, her veiled eyes sizing her opponent. She had taken Ceridwen's sword and was flexing it lightly, trying to adjust herself to it. She was taken by surprise by Tauriel's first strike and had to cower. Slowly, her moves came, in defence at first. Once, she understood the style of Tauriel's fighting, Ithilwen struck mercilessly. She jumped nimbly, avoiding Tauriel's thrusts. Her blade met Tauriel's at every cut. Deftly, the two skirted through the sand, each jumping or dodging the other's blow. Finally, Ithilwen was rendered to the ground. As Tauriel brought her sword towards her, Ithilwen lay still. The crowd's cheer halted midway and whistles erupted instead as Ithilwen vaulted up into the air, her sword slicing Tauriel's raised blade into two. Her thrust threw Tauriel's broken sword to the ground and rendered the latter speechless.

The clapping was thunderous as Ithilwen bowed to her competitor. Aradan had to hold his laugh. "Humility in victory. My lord, I trust you will declare the winner now," he said. Thranduil did not reply. He observed closely as Ithilwen went to help Tauriel up. But the latter ignored her help and went off. It appeared that Ithilwen had finally given herself away. What had she told him when he had asked for her name? _Her nana had called her the bringer of light amidst darkness._ She had not mentioned her Ada. Thranduil looked at Ithilwen again. Toiling away in the kitchens, bathing in the bitter cold, peach cobbler for Aradan and strawberry tarts for him. Galaden told him, did he? Thranduil did not know whether to laugh or to cry. But he could say for sure that he was extremely upset.

He looked at Galaden and Aradan. Galaden had practically begged Ithilwen to fight and Aradan had been smiling so enthusiastically, as if he knew what the outcome would be. _Traitors! The both of them!_ Thranduil thought for a while. Well, he could have a little fun too. He turned to Aradan. "I believe not, Aradan. Today's prize is, shall I say, more worthy than all these years? I am not ready to part with it, yet. It has to be in rightful hands."

Aradan nodded cautiously. Where was this leading to?

Thranduil turned to the crowd. "We have seen a most impressive display of talent today. But, I am afraid that my prize today is worth not even a fortune. It is worth a kingdom. Elves of Mirkwood, hear me well. You know who one of the best fighters in all of elvendom is. His is a name feared amongst enemies, respected amongst allies. Today, he shall compete with our winner. If she can defeat him, the prize is hers."

The crowd cheered in delight. This was going to be fun. Aradan was startled. Galaden was swallowing and Ithilwen was ..well, the sands had started to blow around her. She was definitely angry. The crowd had begun to chant their Commander's name. Aradan looked at Thranduil furiously. "Have you lost it, Thranduil?" The latter merely shrugged.

"Your king has spoken. Will you defy him?"

Thranduil was sorry when he saw his Commander's shoulders slump. But, then he turned his chin up defiantly. Aradan had been mean to him as well. He knew he sounded like an elfling but well….so be it.

It was a cautious commander who entered the pits. He bowed to Ithilwen who glared at him. Aradan swallowed. Oh, why did he have to get caught between the two of them?

"Umm, may I?" he asked.

Ithilwen raised her sword and met his in mid-air. "You are not asking me to dance, Commander," she replied irately. As both moved, Ithilwen was the first to strike. She forced his sword up, rendering him awkward. Aradan bent back, bearing her strength until he dislodged her foot and threw her back. He was about to reach out to her when she jumped back on her feet.  
"Remember where you are, Aradan," she snapped.

This time, Aradan smiled. "All right, then. We will have it your way, _Ithilwen._ "

One could not expect a fight between two skilled warriors to be mellow but this was beyond fierce.

Both moved with skill and speed. If both were cunning warriors, Aradan's strength was matched by Ithilwen's nimble moves. As Aradan brought his sword down, she deftly slid under it. Before, he could strike again, she rolled away, meeting him blade for blade. At one point, both placed their unused arm behind their backs, depending only on their single arm to fight. Aradan swiped his blade across her. She dodged him in a full-point turn. Again, the crowd hooted with excitement. The cheering was now harder for Aradan as well as Ithilwen. For a moment, they locked swords and eyes. Ithilwen swallowed as she saw Aradan's liquid eyes. "How?" she whispered.

She did not give him time to reply. Pushing him back, she turned as if to strike again. When Aradan's sword halted hers, she lost her footing and fell to the ground, dropping her sword. The crowd roared in victory for their Commander. On the stage, Thranduil's lips quivered. The show was not over yet.


	16. Chapter 16

Aradan was still in surprise as the crowd cheered in excitement. Ithilwen had been good but their commander was still the best. He looked at her calm face in confusion. She was bowing to him. "Why?" he whispered. She had not lost her footing. That had been done on purpose.

"You are the commander, Aradan. You can't be defeated in front of all of Mirkwood. Your soldiers must never doubt your skill, strength and prowess."

"Spoken as a Queen, my lady," replied Aradan as he knelt before her.

"Have you gone daft, Aradan?" she asked furiously.

The crowd was still cheering. "They would think I am being valiant. A charming Commander, aren't I, _Erienne_?" Aradan smiled smugly.

"Thranduil is watching," Erienne did not feel victorious at all.

In fact, Thranduil had come down to address the crowd, Galaden behind him. The latter was not looking happy. "Your winner stands before you. Elves of Mirkwood, what can be a worthy prize for such a winner? I present him, from the vaults of Mirkwood, the … Queen's jewels. They are his to present to whomever he pleases." This time, the crowd buzzed with excitement. The Queen's jewels were worth a fortune.

This time, both Erienne and Aradan were startled. Thranduil came before Aradan. "Thranduil, you can't give away the Queen's jewels," Aradan had decided that his King had lost his mind.

"You sure sound as if you don't want them, Aradan." At Aradan's confused look, Thranduil continued,

"You have won them, Aradan. They are yours to present to whomever you wish." Thranduil turned to Airion, Aradan's lieutenant, who handed Thranduil two boxes, one was an oblong box, made of the wood of red cedar. On it was the carved the emblem of Mirkwood. Aradan gasped. That box did not contain mere jewels. It was far more priceless. The other was a mere spherical object, it did not contain jewels but something far more ancient and powerful, it was the King's seal.

Airion bowed and left, leaving the foursome together, alone. Erienne and Aradan looked at Thranduil quizzically. Galaden looked away, not meeting their eyes. None understood what was happening.

"You could just have told me that you wanted them, Aradan. It would have been yours," Aradan only looked more confused.

"What do I want, my lord?" he asked.

"We shall discuss this at the castle. I want all three of you in my study," Thranduil left with that order, waving to the crowd, doing all the Kingly, regal things.

The two elves looked at one another, an unpleasant feeling in their stomachs. Neither understood what was happening.

They rode home in silence. Aradan on his horse with Erienne and Galaden on another horse.

When they arrived at the castle, they were greeted by Glorvethor, who informed them that the King had left instructions for them to wait in his study.

Erienne was nervous. The study was Thranduil and Aradan's personal place of discussion. She looked down at first as all three found no words to share with one another. Suddenly, Erienne gasped. "Aradan, why is there no seal on Mirkwood's colours? One is with you now, where is the other one?"

Aradan looked up. There were supposed to be three, one each for the King, Queen and Commander. He looked at Erienne, who took hers out. She had held on to it, protecting it with all she could. Thranduil had just given Aradan one; that left one unaccounted.

"Thranduil could have taken it," Galaden said.

"There was no need to. The seal in not removed unless during an emergency. The last it was removed was during the War of the Second Alliance."

As the three stared at one another, they turned to see the door open. Thranduil entered the study, waving the soldiers away. "We will not be disturbed," he informed Airion, who had followed him back. The soldiers bowed and left.

Thranduil sat down and looked at his Queen, Commander and Healer. "You ought to have realised what the problem is?"

"The seal is missing, Thanduil," Aradan was more than worried.

"Let us be more specific, Commander Aradan. It is the _King's_ seal that is missing."

"It was here, Thranduil. I checked it before I locked the room," Aradan was getting frantic. Erienne was silent. Thranduil's words did not bode well. Galaden did not dare open his mouth.

"The King's seal protects the ruler of Mirkwood. With its loss, should something happen to me, who will benefit? Legolas is not here. We do not know if he intends to return. Should he not return who will earn the right to the throne?"

Aradan's eyes widened. What was Thranduil talking about? The King's seal was just a legend. Its loss was significant but nothing would happen to Thranduil? And what did he mean about who would benefit? What benefit could there be to Thranduil's death? He looked at Erienne, she was not looking worried. She was looking furious.

"Do not spill your words, my lord. They cannot be taken back," she warned softly.

Thranduil looked at her and at the seal in her hand. "At last, we meet, my lady, Queen Erienne of Mirkwood," he bowed to her mockingly, ignoring the hurt in her eyes. "You have always had a soft spot for Aradan. Aradan's loyalty and service to the Woodlands are beyond doubt in all of Middle Earth. With my fall, you are free to return, to rule, with Aradan by your side."

Thranduil ignored Galaden's gasp as he drew his sword and looked at Aradan. The latter was frozen in shock. As Thranduil brought his sword to Erienne, his own hand rested at the hilt of his sword, trembling. He fell to his knees in front of his King. "You cannot believe this, Thranduil. I have pledged my life and loyalty to you. The seal is but a symbol. What cause is there for doubt now? My lord, I am yours to command," Aradan was in tears. Galaden was by now trembling.

Thranduil was unmoved as he traced Erienne with his sword. She met his eyes fiercely. Unlike Aradan, she was incensed. "I cannot believe this, Thranduil. You doubt him? He, who gave up all for you? He has none to call his own but you as his friend. He spent his life in service for you. You talk of the throne of Mirkwood? What throne is there to speak of without him? Do you forget that you entered the Woodland Realm with naught but a few elves to call your own? I will not disrespect King Oropher but do you not as a King know what it took to redeem Mirkwood? Could you have done it without Aradan? I could have killed myself but all these years in Dol Guldur, I endured all just to ensure that one day, I would escape and return to Mirkwood the medallion. The throne, the jewels, what are they worth? Do you know how it feels to be flogged daily, branded, mutilated and raped? More than that, I let my blood flow, Thranduil, my babe died before my eyes, washed away as mere dirt in the depths of hell and you dare say I came back to rule?"

Thranduil looked around, glad that the windows were shut. The wind was blowing strongly outside and the candle flame had extinguished. Erienne was looking at his sword. "I was once told, my lord, that your sword does not act faster than your mind. If your mind is set, then, let me fall first. I am still glad to fall under your sword than to succumb to the dirt of Dol Guldur. But, know, that you can never earn back such an able commander or loyal friend. A kingdom shaken can be strengthened, Thranduil Oropherion, but trust broken can never be replaced."

There was silence as Erienne finished. She was not looking up, her eyes on the floor as she bristled in anger. And then, she started crying. There was only so much she could take. Erienne cried. For her babe, for her lost years, for her elves who had died so loyally and so valiantly. Most of all, Erienne cried for herself. Why did she have to come back to this? She would rather be back in Dol Guldur.

Thranduil turned as Galaden gasped. Erienne's clothes were burning. So angry had she been that she had summoned the fire unknowingly or had she wished it upon herself? Thranduil quickly went to her. "Do not wish foolishly, my lady. I ask your pardon for my words," Thranduil's words were soft as he attempted to put out the small flames with his hands.

"You are hurting yourself, my lord," it was Aradan coming to offer aid as reflexively as he always had. He turned to see Galaden handing him a wet cloth and gave it to Thranduil who used it put out the fire on her clothes. Aradan saw Thranduil's hands trembling as he wiped Erienne's tunic.

"What is happening, my lord?" he asked tiredly.

"How long could this go on, Aradan? I had to know why, why she was not claiming her right. Why live her life in the shadows and leave us to suffer as well? Do you not know, Aradan, how I have longed for her?"

Erienne looked up, her anger disappearing as quickly as it had come. It was only sorrow and shame left on her face now.

"Seeing Galaden with you itself was enough for me to realise it, Erienne. Especially when he sought your help today. Aradan looking so confident and …and the way you fought, it was so telling. Your nana called you the bringer of light amongst darkness. You never mentioned your Ada, were you not his little Erin, the wood that grows and endures? Would you not always tell me that you would ever be a part of the woodlands? You asked Aradan to bury you here."

Aradan looked up weakly. "Forgive me, my lord. I should have told you about the medallion. I saw it on the day my lady was bathing by the stream. I just had to be sure first and I wanted to speak with Galaden first. I had to be sure for Sauron's threat is not to be ignored, either."

Thranduil looked at Aradan and then at Erienne, his trembling hands reaching for hers, "I owe Aradan many things, Erienne. The list has just gotten longer but I knew no other way to force you to show yourself. Am I not worthy of you, Erienne? I know I have failed with Legolas," Thranduil's softly spoken words, completely unsettled Erienne, Aradan and Galaden. Aradan and Galaden bowed in silence as Erienne looked up, fear and uncertainty on her face.

"My lord," she whispered, finally finding her voice.

Thranduil met both Erienne and Aradan at eye level, his right arm across his chest, "You are right, Erienne. But your mate is not a complete fool. Kingdoms can be built but friendship and love are a gift. Do not deny both to me. Forgive me if I have wronged."


	17. Chapter 17

Erienne looked at Thranduil, his face tortured with guilt, uncertainty, doubt and self-censure and at the forgiveness he begged in his eyes. And she looked at an equally upset Aradan. If he had at first been shocked into silence but he was beset with guilt. And, Galaden, he had sunk to the floor as well, lost of all of his usual gentle composure. He, too was kneeling by Aradan's side.

It was Aradan, who was the first to recover. "What is this, my lord? You kneel in front of me?" he protested. But Thranduil would not let him get away with that argument, "It is not the Elven King who kneels before you, Commander, though that would not be wrong either. Erienne is right. I owe much to you, Aradan." He held up his hand to be allowed to finish speaking and reached for Erienne's hand, "All these years have been so torturous. I would wake up at night, wondering if you were dead or alive and tortured. Do not take me wrong, Erienne, but there is some comfort in the knowledge that the babe died knowing only the haven of your womb and not set sight on the blackness of Dol Guldur. To be a father and a king and yet being unable to save your own innocent babe. So tortured have I been by these thoughts, that I had become a walking dead with no real concern for anything. Mirkwood lay in shambles, its army a mere excuse, its vaults empty, its elves leaving in doubt. Were it not for Aradan, who stayed by my side, I doubt I could have accomplished anything. Securing the borders, rebuilding the army, giving the confidence to elves and neighbours alike that the Woodland Realm shall remain strong. Mirkwood was rebuilt with the sweat of all its elves but all will agree that the return of its glory owes much to the blood, sweat and the unshed tears of its Commander."

Beside him, Galaden breathed in deeply, nodding through his tears. Erienne looked at him, remembering his words to her as he had brought her to the palace, "Galaden told me, my lord," she said softly, "If I needed to get anything done, I was told to approach Aradan. _He will speak to Thranduil. In case, you haven't figured it out, Thranduil has deep respect for Aradan. Aradan can make decisions, he just won't, without the final word from Thranduil. That's Aradan_. Those were Galaden's exact words, my lord."

Thranduil smiled through his tears, "Spoken like the wise healer he is. So, you have been using Aradan to get your work done, Galaden. You too fear your king."

"Leave fear aside now, Thranduil. You took my life away for a moment. You ought to spare a thought for an old elf. I am not as strong in spirit as Erienne or Aradan."

Thranduil smiled before turning to Aradan seriously, "It is your friend who kneels before you, Aradan. Do not take your King's hurtful words to heart and harbour any doubt or hatred. My actions were that of a desperate mate. It is a fool who throws away friendship and love given in full measure with neither doubt nor expectation. I trust that I am no fool. Foolish at times perhaps, but no fool am I." As Thranduil sought Aradan's eyes uncertainly, the latter turned his head away seeking Erienne's shoulders, his lips trembling in a release of joy and relief tainted with the sorrow and pain of the past.

With one arm around Aradan, Erienne looked at Thranduil, daring to touch his hands, "Thranduil, what is this, my lord? You too, Aradan? You are the Elven King and Commander of Mirkwood. All of Mirkwood love and support you. And here the two of you are, crying like wee elflings."

Looking at Thranduil, she said, "There is no point thanking Aradan. He would never agree to it. Besides, there is no thanks between friends, is there?"

Galaden nodded, "Let us be thankful instead for the joy that we have been blessed with now, Thranduil."

"But I would beg your forgiveness, my lord, for I have been hasty." As Thranduil drew her to him and the four friends finally sought comfort in one another's peaceful company, Erienne did what she had long given up hope of, shedding tears of joy.


	18. Chapter 18

It had been a reunion of intense emotion and though all had been quiet and dignified, each took to a private corner, needing a moment alone to collect themselves. Aradan was the first to speak, "I will go back to my rounds, Thranduil."

He hesitated, "The seal?"

Erienne looked up, "Come on, my lord, it is with you, isn't it?"

Thranduil smiled sheepishly, "See, Aradan. The Queen is sharper than you." Erienne rolled her eyes as Thranduil returned the seals to their proper place, on the colours of Mirkwood. But all were inwardly relieved that no seal was missing.

Aradan nodded, his eyebrows furrowed and both Erienne and Galaden frowned at Thranduil. It was apparent that Aradan was still shaken. As Aradan turned to leave, saying that he had to return to his rounds, he paused again and turned to Thranduil. "My lord, the Queen's jewels. You ought to return them to the vault."

This time, Thranduil frowned. "Didn't I tell you, Aradan? They are yours to give to whomever you wish. And, Aradan, I expect you to see to the vaults and everything else that you have been seeing to. Mirkwood seeks your command and I trust you will not falter in these times." Aradan nodded. That he would see to. He would not fail. Seeking Thranduil's eyes for any signs of disapproval, Aradan finally left, his anxiety not having abated fully.

Before Aradan and Galaden took their leave, Thranduil reminded Aradan that he was expected for dinner as well as he would every other day. Galaden and Erienne smiled. They were a pair, Thranduil and Aradan. Neither would admit how much the other mattered to them. Galaden apologised that he had to see to Ceridwen who had been hurt in the tournament. That left Erienne alone in the room. And for the first time, Erienne began to feel nervous and fearful again. She did not know what to say or do.

Thranduil did not look well. He was obviously shaken as well. Looking at Erienne, he appeared as if to say something but then shook his head and left without a word. Erienne swallowed. She knew Thranduil was hurt but she was still unsure of how much Thranduil knew. What would bother him about her and what wouldn't?

Yet, she did not want to disturb him now. It was one thing between friends, another between mates. Where ought she to go anyway? Could she dare hope that she would be welcome once again in the room where she and Thranduil had lived as elf and mate or should she just go to one of the smaller rooms in the King's chambers.

Finally, Erienne decided to return to her own room in the kitchen. Elda was not there. Neither was anyone else. But, when Erienne tried to enter the room, she realised that it was locked. She turned upon hearing someone enter. Glorvethor bowed to her, "My lady, I apologise for my insolence. I did not realise it was you." The soldier must have been overwhelmed for he was blinking back tears.

"It was not your fault, Glorvethor. I hope you recover soon."

"Aye, my lady. So do I. But I will be of service to Mirkwood in any way."

"We are blessed then, Glorvethor," Erienne said softly.

Glorvethor nodded his head, "All in Mirkwood are blessed, my lady. My lord asked me to inform you that all the other rooms are locked. The only room that is open are his chambers."

Erienne nodded. Thranduil's message was quite clear. Yet, Erienne's nervousness did not cease. She went to his chambers where she was greeted by his guard. He opened the door for her, bowing as he left.

Erienne gulped. It had taken all of her resolve to appear cool and in control in front of the guard. Perhaps, she could just spend time in the woods. Aye, she would do just that. It always helped to calm her. The kitchen had been empty and it had a door that led to the woods. Quickly, Erienne left. She had never entered the woods since the return. The memories had been too precious and painful. She went to the huge oak. She had loved to sit under the tree, enjoying its shade. Thranduil had often been busy with his Ada, King Oropher and Erienne had been left to look after the castle and seek her own company. Galaden would often seek her out and they would go for walks, looking for herbs and trying out new medications. Aradan had been busy training under his own Ada, trying to learning all he could about the art of war and defence. Often, he would be out seeking counsel at the courts of Lothlorien and Rivendell. But, if he was around, he would never fail to seek her out to find out if she was alright. Always true, always loyal and dutybound. Always a rascal. Aradan Cyredthiltharion. Their relationship went back all the way to Doriath before her Ada had been killed and she had fled with Thranduil, his Ada and a few of the Sindarin elves with them. And Thranduil, gruff and distant. It was easy for many to cast him off as cold and arrogant. As had Legolas and Tauriel. But, only she knew her lord's sense of duty and his ability to love. Thranduil loved deeply, his realm, his elves, his friends…and his mate.

Erienne closed her eyes. There had been so much pain, so much loss yet little sparks of joy were still lighting up her life. She was back where she had never dreamt she would be ever again in wildest dreams, she had escaped what had seemed like a deepest depths of hell. Thranduil had made it clear that he wanted her yet she was unsure. The Elven King's mate, a fallen elf. But, she had duties as well. She had to do all she could to help Thranduil, Aradan and Galaden. The elves knew she had been raped. At least, some of them did. They had treated her with respect still. Erienne sighed. She could go debating forever.

Afternoon had become evening and the chill was setting in. Erienne forced herself up and walked back to the castle. As she made her way, she realised that two soldiers were following her. Not just soldiers. Lieutenant-generals, they were just below Aradan in rank, serving directly under him. Erienne smiled, despite herself. Aradan and his duty consciousness.

She walked up the wooden stairs and seeking out the King's chambers – where she and Thranduil had lived and loved as elf and mate. She knew her way and went there with ease. She was met by another elf, whom she did not know. She had never seen him in the kitchens. He too bowed to her and opened the door for her. As she thanked him, he smiled and added hesitantly before he left. "It's an honour, my lady. I have heard so much of the Elven Queen, her beauty, grace and intelligence. Mirkwood is blessed to have you back, my lady."

When Erienne entered the room, she had to stop. The cupboards, curtains, armoires and was that her vanity table? Erienne's breath caught. It felt as if she was walking back in time. Had Thranduil changed nothing? Slowly, she walked around the room. It was an elleth's room, kept for an elleth. She stopped near the cupboard. Her hands trembling, she pulled out the first drawer. They were there. The first clothes she had sewed for Legolas, made of the finest elven silk. Erienne swallowed as a lump rose in her throat. Putting them away gently, she walked around again. She had purposely ignored the bed but now, it caught her eyes. Were those the covers she had knitted the year, Legolas had been born? She knelt by the bed, her hands slowly feeling the soft, comfortable covers. Legolas, her baby. Had she not laid him on these covers to hold and to love, to feed and to cuddle, as Thranduil had watched proudly?

Upon this bed, Thranduil and her had come together as one, had savoured moments of love, moments of passion. They had held each other, loved each other and comforted each other. Defying all logic, Erienne placed her head upon the covers trying to enjoy as much of it as possible –the smell, the feel, the joyous memories. For just this one moment, she did not want to let go of this one moment.

From the door, Thranduil watched as Erienne walked through their room. He could feel her joy and her pain as she savoured once more what had been and would always be her life and her right. Since the day, he had seen Galaden's joy, he had become suspicious. And when Elda had told him that she had been cooking, he had struggled against hoping that it was indeed her. Caution had kept him from acting upon his suspicions until he saw Aradan's face light up with a happiness that had long been non-existent. Aradan was a cautious elf, if he knew it was her, it had to be her. Leaning against the door, he waited silently not wanting to disturb her, for now, it was enough for King Thranduil to enjoy the presence of his wife in their chamber.


	19. Chapter 19

Erienne did not know how long she had been kneeling down by the bed when she realised that she was not alone in the room. Thranduil was behind her. She knew that she ought to be scared, for she truly did not know what he would do or how he felt about her as a mate. She had thrown words at him without thought and he had left the study without a word. But, in truth, Erienne could feel nothing. So saturated were her feelings at that moment that she did not have the energy to feel anymore. Neither did she have the courage to turn around and face him.

Thranduil did not say anything to her. Instead, he went out to the balcony and stood, looking out. The evening sun was still in the sky providing warmth from the cold, autumn winds and Mirkwood's forests bathed in the lights of autumn was a breath taking sight to behold. "Autumn has come and gone for many years afore but 'tis only today that its beauty had dawned upon me, Erienne." Erienne felt her lips trembling, the sound of her name upon his lips was so heart-warming. Yet, no words still managed to escape her lips and silence was her only response. "Will you not stand by me to enjoy this moment, Erienne?" Thranduil asked this time turning towards her, his right arm stretched out to her, beckoning her towards him.

Yet, Erienne hesitated. "M..my .. my lord, I ought to apologise for my words just now. I threw them at you with neither thought nor respect."

Thranduil gave her a partially amused smile, "I expected no less, my lady. Do I not know how fond you are of Aradan? 'Twas why I used him, for only his hurt could cause you to lose your temper like that."

Erienne bit her lips. That was yet another reason she respected Thranduil so much. He had accepted her feelings for Aradan with no question.

"I still need to tell you something," she managed to stammer out through her veil. Thranduil merely tilted his head at an angle to indicate that he was listening and made his way towards her. Reaching out, he took her hands and led her to the balcony. "My lord, your babe...I…I…Thranduil, I did not lose the babe naturally….the wildmen..they kept coming…Azog, he wanted the babe to be born, I did not..so.." Erienne was trembling unable to look at him.

Thranduil turned around. He could not bear the pain he saw in her eyes, his own brimming with his unshed tears. Slowly, he brought his fingers to her veil, touching them gently. When he saw that she did not flinch, he rested his palm upon her cheeks. "Our babe, _meleth._ And can it be a greater loss to me than it already is to you, my Queen?" He lifted her chin up stroking her face to look upon him. Erienne could feel her lips trembling. Quivering for a minute, she went on, "I …..my ..l..Thranduil, that is not all. You have already seen part of my body. 'Tis all over like that. And I am not the same wife who left you. I .. my lord.." Erienne had difficulty continuing, but before Thranduil could say anything, she interrupted, "the Wildmen of Dunland…t..they… took their p..pleasu..After a while, I stopped fighting them. I let them do it." Again, Erienne did not have the courage to go on. She knew she was repeating herself but she was panicking.

Thranduil inhaled slowly. War always brought out the worst of the demons in an aggressor. And what was there to say for one as evil as Sauron? He had known it would have happened, even before he had ever seen her at Dale, or when she lay injured in his tent.

Even if it had been an _adaneth_ , a mortal woman, Sauron would not have spared her, less to say of an Elven Queen. Yet, despite the fact that it was no surprise, it took all of Thranduil's restraint to contain the anger that threatened to erupt forth. Taking Thranduil's reaction for displeasure, Erienne made to move away, her eyes closed in a brave attempt to pretend that it did not matter. Thranduil pulled her back, tightening his hold upon her.

An elf could only take so much, couldn't he? He had not been a good father, he could only wonder if he was a good enough King and he was definitely the worst as it came to husbands. It had been his duty to protect Erienne, yet he had failed in it. He had deliberately made the decision not to enter Dol Guldur to save her. The cold calculation that he had made of the cost of his Elves' lives in an attack and the chaotic state of Mirkwood with the death of his father had prevented him from taking any action. He had focused on rebuilding his kingdom, paying the highest possible price he could for it.

Thranduil bowed his head and felt himself sinking to the floor as Erienne watched in fear, unsure of what to do. "Forgive me, Erienne. I had been selfish and cruel. 'Twas my fault that I made no move to save you. I have with my own hands pushed you to the worst of fates. I have no excuse, Erienne. 'Tis only your forgiveness that I can seek."

The words came as a shock to Erienne. She had been so fearful of looking at him and so ashamed of herself. Now, that she saw clearly, she could see his eyes holding the sorrow that he could neither speak of nor ward off. The guilt that had been eating him for all these years had taken a toll on his body. His body. Erienne realised that he was baring his body for her to see. It was not the smooth, beautiful skin of the Elven king, that was held together by the power of his Elven magic, but the battle-ravaged shell of the weary warrior. His head bowed, his body knelt. Thranduil was doing what he would never do before any other in all of Middle Earth. He was exposing his whole vulnerable self. "My lord," she knelt before him "what is this? You are the Elven king." Summoning all her courage, she raised her gloved fingers to his face, gently rubbing his scars, "Think you, my lord, that your mate is so simple in her mind that she would expect her King to forsake all for her one's sake?"

At those words, Thranduil looked up, his eyes brimming with long buried tears. Resting his cheeks upon the cup of her palms, he placed his own over them and said, "Oh Erienne! I have been so lonely and lately, so frightened. All seem lost at times. I am not good enough, not as a King or as a father or a husband. I have failed all." Erienne was shocked. "Thranduil.."she whispered but he went on, "Sometimes, I do not know what I am doing. Have I done enough to protect our land and our elves, They stand so steadfast with us yet I fear if their confidence is misplaced."

Erienne listened, her heart aching to realise that Thranduil had had to bear so much alone. "Thranduil, my lord, you have not failed any of us. You will show us the way. I have seen how all of Mirkwood have shown their love for you. They trust you, my lord. And know that you will lead them. You saw today how the soldiers responded to the first signs of danger. Mirkwood is well-prepared. All we have to do is to stand strong and face what may come. This realm is blessed, Thranduil, it has the love of an able King and the King has the love and trust of loyal elves. We will prevail, my lord."

Thranduil looked up at her, "With you now, my doubts have surely lessened but I have to confess, _meleth,_ I have truly failed your trust of me." Erienne listened in silence as Thranduil confided in her about how he had failed Legolas. This time, it was not anguish she felt but anger. Was it not the duty of a son and a prince to stand by his father, his King? What was Legolas doing abandoning his land in such fearful times? Knowing, however, that it would only hurt Thranduil, she let go of the topic for now. Instead, she told him, "You will never fail me, Thranduil. That I know, beyond doubt."

"And what of you, Erienne? Are you still hurting anywhere, _meleth_?" Thranduil's anxiety increased when he saw Erienne flinch again. This time, Erienne again made to draw away, though he did not let her. He was kneeling down and looking at her but kept his palms firmly upon hers, as they rested on her thighs. "'Tis a scarred body, my lord. … I am ..deformed..," she whispered, her eyes focused upon the floor. "But you are well, _meleth?_ Please tell me should you need help. I could send Galaden to Rivendell for help."

This time, Erienne panicked, "Thranduil, you only ask of my health? My beauty… it is gone..my body is scarred all over, my lord," she repeated, painfully wondering if he was aware of her words. "And you see mine before you, Erienne. Is it any better?"

"Is your worth only that of your body, my lady? By your escape and your actions, you have shown your courage and spirit. Where most would have fallen, you stood strong and fought for your land, seeking neither reward nor recognition. You were born a princess, raised to be a Queen yet you took on all chores with humility and grace, sharing your knowledge for the benefit of all. I have not known one stronger in spirit nor humble in nature."

Parroting her words, he added, "Think you, my Queen, that your lord is so shallow of mind that he loved you only for your beauty?"

She could think of no further protests and could only look on in mute awe as Thranduil reached for her face. Slowly, she felt him undoing her veil, revealing the full beauty of her face that had been preserved for Azog's sadistic pleasure. It was thin and frail but no worse than that. Erienne felt that she had to explain, "My face..he did not touch it…it was for.." Thranduil stopped her. Drawing her to him, he placed a kiss upon her forehead and held her close, feeling his strength return anew.


	20. Chapter 20

As Erienne finally had her first restful slumber in hundreds of years, Thranduil sat by her side just watching her. She looked tired and drained and it was apparent that though she tried to be strong, the years of torture had taken their toll on her body. Even now, her sleep was not natural, having been induced by a drink that Galaden had made for her.

Thranduil ran his fingers through her hair, sweeping back the stringy wisps that were falling across her face. Blur as he had been about her presence, he had not paid much attention to it when he had first seen her. And then she had been quick to cover it.

They had shaved off her hair to humiliate her. Had she been stripped as well? Most probably. The tears of anger and agony welling up in Thranduil's eyes did nothing to make him feel better and he took in a deep breath to compose himself. Yet, the heavy lead in his heart remained.

He was not sure if he ought to do it but he went ahead to remove her clothes. Riding tunics were awfully uncomfortable to sleep in. He had asked Elda to bring up her clothes that Galaden had arranged for her. Poor Elda, she had been shocked to realise that she had made the Queen work and though Thranduil was not one to show emotions, he could understand Elda's joy mixed with fear and worry that she might have offended the Queen. Elda was nearly like a mother to him, he had told her that Erienne would be sure to come down and see her once she was well.

Changing her clothes brought further horrors upon Thranduil. They were tears of anguish but tears of fury as well. How badly must she have been whipped for the lacerations to be so deep? He could understand why Erienne had been so fearful of returning. Her skin looked like a treacherous pit of bumps and holes. There were whiplashes all over, the scars of hot brands and parts looked like someone had just gouged the flesh out. Most were nearly healed by now but the scars would never go. Once Erienne regained her strength, she could use her magic to cover them but that would be a mere illusion, wouldn't it? The suffering could not be washed over.

Thranduil heard a knock and looked up. Aradan was at the door. Beckoning him in, Thranduil told him to look after Erienne while he went to wash up. When he returned, Aradan was sitting at Erienne's side, his hands gently rubbing her feet as his eyes roved over her body. There were deep marks on the sole of her feet as well. Thranduil could see that Aradan was overwhelmed when he saw his Commander sink his forehead towards Erienne's feet, his body convulsing. He stood away, allowing Aradan to have some time alone. He was sorry and upset for the way he had treated Aradan for he knew how affected Aradan would have been by them even if he had meant none of his words. Though, he was the Commander, the most courageous, stealthy, skillful and fearsome of them all on the battlefield, he was also the most sensitive of the four. The loss of Erienne had affected him badly and so had the state of her return.

After awhile, Aradan appeared to have composed himself for he stood up, rubbed his face and leaned over to kiss Erienne's forehead. He looked up to see Thranduil and for a moment, the two elves just stood there, looking at one another. It was Aradan who broke the silence.

"Have you eaten, my lord? You must be hungry."

Thranduil looked far away. "Aye, Aradan. I am hungry but its not mere food that will satiate this hunger. Dol Guldur must fall forever."

Aradan looked at Thranduil and though he hesitated a moment, he said softly, "Caution, my lord. 'Tis a powerful and ruthless enemy we speak of. Dol Guldur will fall but we shall bide our time. 'Twas to protect our elves that we did not act all those years ago when King Oropher fell. 'Tis for the same reason that we shall hold ourselves again for our lady's suffering be in vain if we march our soldiers with neither thought nor stealth."

Thranduil did not respond as Aradan's words sunk in. It was not for the first time that he thanked Eru that he had such an able and wise commander at his side. He knew that Aradan was standing behind him, resolved in his decision but fearful of his King's reaction at the same time. The old Aradan would just have refused point blank and argued it to his face.

Without turning to face Aradan, he said softly, "I feared missing your frank opinions, Aradan. Yet, they miss the force of my Commander's. When I decided to enter Dale a few weeks back, I nearly had to beg my Commander for he refused to commit his elves to what could be and was death for them. 'Twas only when he heard that his Prince had most foolishly landed himself in the midst of that madness, that he marched his soldiers to the battle."

"Whether it be the folly of your King or the desperation your friend, I hope you can forgive both. 'Twas only the strength of your presence at my side that allowed me to live and rule all these years. Now, that happiness is slowly honouring me with its presence, do not cast a shadow over it by holding back your friendship. I could never bear it."

Thranduil looked uncertainly at Aradan, looking for any signs of unhappiness but could find none. Aradan was shaking his head at him, "Do you remember, Thranduil, when we were both young elflings, back in Doriath and in the Woodlands, all the trouble we landed ourselves into? You always got the punishment from King Oropher, I always escaped. Just by telling my Ada that the Prince of Mirkwood forced me to do it."

Aradan looked at Thranduil in the eyes, "You never corrected me and I neither apologized nor thanked you."

"Neither apology nor gratefulness exist between friends, Aradan."

"Exactly, King Thranduil."

There followed a moment of comfortable silence in the room as the two elves contemplated their own thoughts. There was no need for any other explanations, apologies or thanks.

A knock on the door announced the arrival of their dinner. Aradan sank onto the comfortable oak chair, his head resting on its cushion. The day seemed to have tired him. Thranduil was standing, leaning against the table. When the young soldier announced Elda with the food, he had to stop himself from showing his surprise that the Commander was sitting so casually whilst the King stood. He had heard of their great friendship. Many had told him that the rank of King over Commander was only in name for the Commander, very rightfully, had the full respect of his King. Today, he was witnessing it for himself.

Elda did not seem very surprised though, bowing to them both before she left after having laid the simple dinner on the table.


	21. Chapter 21

Erienne stirred before dawn, looking around blearily at first, unsure of where she was. It took a few minutes to recall the events of the previous day. She was in Thranduil's chambers, her chambers. Without even opening her eyes, she could feel the warm woolen sheets upon which she lay. Smooth elven silk caressed her body. What was the elven silk? Confused, Erienne looked around and realised that she was no longer wearing her tunic. That meant …that Thranduil must have changed her.

Erienne bit her lips for a moment. He must have seen her entire body. What would he have thought? She turned and realised that he was not there. Disappointed, Erienne sat up in bed. She looked at herself. Seeing that she was wearing a full night gown, she stood up and looked around the room. There was a light in their private study.

She peeked in to see the two elves stretched out on the oak chairs. There were maps, parchment, quills and ink spread on the table. Thranduil and Aradan must have been working very late into the night. Careful not to disturb them, she leaned over and studied their maps and plans. Taking the quill, she made a few scribbles beside some of their plans. Turning over to the map, she made a few annotations there as well. Musing, she stood by the dying flames of the candle, picturing Sauron's attack. She sat down, this time more focused, as she took a new parchment and wrote down detailed archer volleys, suggested improvements to the forts and the weapons. When she was done, she put it down, satisfied. Bee hives and poisoned arrows – they ought to bring the Orcs and wildmen down. The Orcs and wildmen outnumbered the elves. With this strategy, they could minimize their casualties. "What else?" Erienne mused. After awhile, she scribbled something else – watchtowers. They needed more of them. Satisfied, Erienne put down the parchment. Thranduil and Aradan would go over it when they woke up. She did not want to disturb them now.

She knew Thranduil's room led to a private washroom. It ought to still be there. And it was, located conspicuously behind the wardrobe. Erienne slipped into the smooth, beech walls. It was clean and fresh, smelling of foxtail and winter rose. All her favourite fragrances were there but Erienne was no longer surprised. Thranduil must have seen to everything when he realised that she was back.

The early blooms of autumn must have come in. With a sigh of delight, Erienne washed herself. She was used to cold water, if she had the luck of any water at all, it having been all she had, sun or snow, in these past years. But, this pristine, cool water, aye, it felt so luxurious, like a ..Queen. _My Queen, Queen Erienne of Mirkwood_. Thranduil had called her that. _The Queen of Mirkwood is back._ Galaden had not said it with emotion but the fresh hopes for happiness that laced his words were not lost on her. She had duties beckoning.

An earlier peek at the cupboards had told her that Thranduil had also arranged for her dresses. How he had done it within these few hours, she did not know. But there were at least three there. Drying her hair with the smoke of frankincense, she made for her wardrobe. She was going to ride out. She needed something simple but elegant. Looking through she chose one – a lovely aquamarine made of elven silk. With some trepidation, she came out and glanced at the mirror. She was far too skinny but it was apparent that care had been taken for the dress to fit her well. Its sleeves only reached her elbows but there were gloves to match. The dress had a high cut and covered her scars too. She could cover her hair with a hood. Satisfied, Erienne wore her boots and tucked her dagger into place. Ignoring the sudden queasiness in her stomach, Erienne decided to leave before she could change her mind and cower back. _"Meleth,"_ Thranduil's voice beckoned her. Erienne turned to meet his approving eyes, full of pride.

Erienne turned partly anxious, "Did I wake you, my lord? You must have slept late yesterday."

As Thranduil shook his head, Erienne walked towards him.

"My lord," she said as she dropped to a curtsy.

Thranduil was surprised. "Nay, Erienne. You and I are one. I do not have to tell you that."

"I know, my lord. Still, it is my duty to bow to my ruler. 'Tis is one thing to be a King, my lord, yet another to have the right to rule. Kings are born but the right to rule has to be earned. To be a King respected but not feared. To live in a land where peace reigns and all have a share in its beauty and bounty. I bow to a ruler who has made that possible."

Thranduil came nearer to her. "'Tis high praise you give me, Erienne," he muttered. "But totally true, if you be honest with yourself, my lord." Erienne replied.

Standing up, she raised her hood over her head and turned to leave when she was stopped once again.

"My lady, Queen Erienne of Mirkwood, the Commander at your service," Aradan bowed to her gallantly.

Erienne laughed. "You are such a rascal, Aradan."

"With my Queen back, now I can be more of that," he replied softly.

"You look beautiful, my lady," he added. Turning to Thranduil, he added, "You can't let such beauty go unappreciated. Why, my lady is sure to be offended. We have to rectify this immediately."

Turning back to Erienne, he said, "My lord's generosity has left me with a gift worthy of a Queen. Will you accept this, Your Highness?"

Erienne looked at the box that Aradan was holding. It was what Thranduil had presented him at the fair. The Queen's jewels. It was a small oblong box. Made of the wood of red cedar, it was a box with neither latch nor clasp. On its lid, it bore the emblem of Mirkwood. Erienne did not have to ask what it was.

"You ought to do the honours, my lord," Aradan turned to Thranduil.

Thranduil shook his head and raised his hand, signaling Aradan to proceed. Aradan met Thranduil's eyes, "I am honoured, my lord," he replied softly, bowing. Deftly he pressed down the hidden springs of the box and released it open to reveal an elegant circlet set with red beryl and jadeite. Erienne looked at Thranduil and Aradan, "Are you sure..?"

"Was it not you, Erienne, who so succinctly yet subtly reminded me of my duties as King of this realm? I need not preach unto you what you already know and embody. All these long years, I have had to carry this burden alone and not all the times have made the wisest of decisions. I can tell you, Erienne, that your elves will love you, respect you and follow you even if it is to their death."

"But it is not to death that we shall lead them. We shall brave these times, Erienne, even as darkness threatens. Whether we be of Silvan, Sindar or Doriath, we shall stand as one of Mirkwood and defend what is ours – the right to live in peace." Erienne listened to Thranduil's low whisper, verbalized in Doriathrin, her heart stirring, her eyes glistening.

Aradan nodded, "'Tis as if all darkness has lifted, a new dawn replacing it. The Woodland Realm is honoured to have you lead by our King's side, my lady. We await your guidance. We shall stand together as one and face what may come." Placing the circlet on her head, Aradan bowed to her once again.

Thranduil smiled, raising Erienne's chin to look at him, "The crown of Mirkwood will find you soon. For now, accept this, Queen Erienne. Go forth your duties with confidence. You will not fail. Falter perhaps, but fail you will not. And should you falter, as I have, your King and Commander will stand by you to correct it as my Queen and Commander have done for me."

Erienne looked at them, humbled by their confidence in her, as Thranduil brushed his lips over hers. Lifting the hood over her head, she took her bow and arrows and left the room.

Aradan must have informed everyone for none showed any surprise. Erienne walked down the steps acknowledging their bows and greetings with a slight bow of her own. Her first stop was to the kitchen where Elda and the other elven women were busy with the preparations for winter. When Erienne entered, Elda was the first to greet her with a tearful bow. "My lady, forgive me for I had been foolish. I did not realise it was you, working and sweating along with me in the kitchen."

Erienne gently coxed the elf to rise. "What is this, Elda? You had shown me kindness when I was naught but a homeless stranger. I have seen your loyalty to your king and steadfastness to your duty." Turning to the other elves who had been standing behind Elda, she added, "To clothe and feed a stranger whilst reserving caution for the safety of your land. 'Tis a fine and delicate balance. Your King will be sure to approve."

Turning back to Elda, she continued, "I will come by tomorrow, Elda, to help you with the preparations for winter. We need to check what stocks we have and what is yet to be prepared. Do think of what we might need to buy and I will review them with you tomorrow."

"Aye, my lady. It will be ready by tomorrow. We are pickling the meat and some vegetables now." Erienne nodded with a smile. Thanking the elves for their hardwork, she left the kitchen and walked to the palace gates. Her mare was waiting for her. Climbing unto it, she rode out to the gates where she saw the soldiers who had been guarding the Eastern fort. Aradan must be rotating his soldiers around.

She nodded to the Captain who came up to bow to her. "Your horse awaits, my lady," he said. Erienne turned. It was a beautiful mare.

"Thank you, Captain," she said, mounting it, "I trust that all is well."

"All is well, my lady. The Commander has given specific instructions for rotating guard. Those who are not on duty are practicing their war exercises with the Commander."

Listening, Erienne continued, "Should any message be sent to the contrary of standing instructions, it will bear the seal of the King along with our own seal. There are only three such seals – one with the King, the other with me and the last with Commander Aradan. If there is cause for doubt, send a runner to check as quickly as possible. Commander Aradan will brief all soldiers on this by tomorrow. You are trained soldiers. Above all else, you are expected to exercise your own prudence and act in the best interests of Mirkwood under all circumstances. I hope all are agreeable to it."

"Aye, my lady. We will not fail our land," the soldiers nodded acquiescence. As Erienne rode off, she heard the soldiers murmuring, "We'd best be on our toes. Our lady's more task-driven than the King or the Commander. We have to be ready for her." Smiling, Erienne picked up speed and galloped off into the night. Her paths were lit by lamps glowing at even intervals to light the way of the night traveler. Erienne rode on enjoying the autumn breeze until she came to her first stop, the home of her dear friend and the gentle healer, Galaden. He came running up to meet her, his joy apparent on his face. ""Tis a joy to be able to see your fair face again, my lady," he said with a bow.

Smiling, Erienne got off her horse and followed him where she was met by Lairiel and Ceridwen. "My lady," Ceridwen bowed, "I apologise if I have been rude with you. Ada will be most displeased with me if I have hurt your feelings in anyway."

Erienne was surprised, "Why, Ceridwen, you are such a joy to be with. Do not worry. Your Ada knows that I have been glad for your company, and for your kindness, Lairiel," Erienne added turning to Galaden's mate. The latter was overcome with emotion and as they hugged, Lairiel whispered, "My lady, you do not know what joy your return brings us. We are indeed blessed," wiping her tears, she continued, "look at me, prattling away. May I offer you some tea, my lady?"

"Erienne, Lairiel," Erienne whispered, "I will always be Erienne to Galaden. And it is I who has to thank you. For I know how you have supported my lord and Commander Aradan all these years."

"Ada, look who is here?" Ceridwen's enthusiastic call to Galaden had Erienne smiling. Galaden was running up the path and greeted her with a bow and a smile. As Lairiel hurried Ceriwen to the kitchen, Erienne insisted that they not trouble themselves too much. "Just some tea, then," Lairiel replied beckoning Ceridwen to follow her. Galaden smiled, glad that his mate was allowing him privacy with Erienne.

Erienne remained quiet at first, thanking Lairiel as she handed her a steaming cup. "Is Ceridwen better, Galaden?" she asked, "She ought not to be troubling herself in the kitchen."

"Don't worry, Erienne. At least, in the kitchen, I can be assured that Lairiel is there to watch out for her. She is quite a handful," he replied, his pride mixed with his exasperation of her unladylike behavior.

"You are being too harsh, Galaden. Why, I was much like her. My Ada always praised me. Were _you_ exasperated with me as well?" Erienne asked in mock horror. Galaden laughed, "If Ceridwen would turn out half of what you are, my lady, I would be an extremely proud Ada." Gazing proudly at the circlet upon her head, he added, "Our Queen is back. I am not sure whether you can feel it, Erienne. It is almost as if Mirkwood has been born again. The shroud of unhappiness that lurked beneath has disappeared. Our elves now speak of hope and purpose."

"You mean it, Galaden?" Erienne sounded doubtful although she had been determined not to. "They accept me as their Queen? Scarred and fallen as I am?" All of her fears came to the fore on her face. "Thranduil and Aradan have had to bear much alone. Thranduil appears fearful that he has let down his elves, especially due to Legolas' departure. Aradan, he remains stoic and valiant but how does he really feel inside. I worry that he is harbouring everything inside. 'Tis my fault they has been left to struggle on his own."

Erienne paused, "I did not share anything more with Thranduil or Aradan for it would have hurt them. Azog is dead now but he would often boast of annihilating the Woodlands. My refusal to cry despite all his torture really angered him. He killed all the other elves in the worst possible manner – burnt, drawn, quartered, worse," Erienne bit her lips, "they would not succumb to his torture and become Orcs so he made sure they suffered. Each died in pain. Each died taking the King's and Prince's name upon their lips."

Erienne shuddered, "None from the Woodlands should ever suffer in that hell again, Galaden. Yet, the shadow of fear and threat loom as a darkness over our home. Azog mocked me, just a few days before my escape that soon the Woodlands would fall. That was why I ..I gave myself to the Wildman so that I could kill him. I was desperate to escape. Now, all the elves bow to me, respect me. Will I be worthy of them? They do not know my true nature."

Galaden looked at Erienne's trembling hands and waited for her to continue. It was best that she got the burden out of her heart. "I did not miscarry, Galaden. I killed my babe. With my own hands. Took the milk of the cactus that grew there and swallowed it. It did not kill me but cleaned out my womb, it did." Galaden knelt before her. Putting her cup down, he took her palms into his. " _Mellon,_ do you honestly believe that your babe would have had a better chance born there? You know what you did was for the best. The malice of hardened hearts and the cruelty of greed know no bounds. Neither the young nor the innocent is visible before their eyes. You saved your elfling from a fate worse than death. A grieving mother I cannot comfort but a wise Queen will be sure to heed this counsel. Do not harbor hatred where there is cause for none. You showed your strength when you escaped, returned to the Woodlands and served so humbly. Forgive yourself, Erienne. What you did was for the best of your babe."

The pain and hurt that Erienne masked before all others stood uncloaked in her eyes as they met Galaden's, "Your wise words are not unheeded, Galaden but my heart still fears. What will become of us? Will the morrow dawn upon us or be eclipsed? For all the courage that I show to your King, in truth, my heart shudders, Galaden."

"The future is not ours to see, Erienne. We will prepare for it but it is the present that we behold. And do not ever say that you are scarred or fallen. That are those whose hearts take joy in the sufferings of innocents. I need not speak of your greatness with sugarcoated words. You know your worth. Whilst no words can console the pain of a mother grieving for her child, know that your other born is healthy and safe. A summer child, he may be now but he is sure to realise his responsibilities soon. In the meantime, your realm awaits you, your elves seek you. Render your duty upon them to your best. What may come, we will face together as one family."

Erienne smiled, this time more brightly, "Your words are certainly cause for comfort, Galaden. Tis a joy to be with family and friends. Always there to catch us when we fall." Then, seeking to lighten the mood, she added, "Lairiel's mint tea is delicious. Perhaps you could offer some to the soldiers. Aradan and Thranduil have no doubt instructed them to follow me around."

This time, Galaden grinned, "Erudraithe already has. They refused with a smile and a bow, as expected. They would not accept food or drinks, Erienne, not whilst on duty."

Erienne laughed more cheerfully as she stood up, "Thranduil and Aradan will be there to do the ordering and the ruling. We, my friend, can do the cheering and the caring. I will come by tomorrow, Galaden. Do tell me what I can do to help. I have asked Thranduil for permission to use the herb garden. We could go there together tomorrow." Looking at the sky, she added, "I had best be going. I want to ride out to the villages as well."

Thanking Lairiel and Ceridwen as well, she insisted to Lairiel that she bring Ceridwen to the palace one day. Before, she mounted her mare, she turned to Galaden once more. He was too old a friend to thank and sometimes words were neither appropriate nor enough. Their fingers intertwined for a moment and he gave them a gentle squeeze before he patted her horse and bid her a good night.


	22. Chapter 22

Within the next two days, Erienne had settled quite well in the castle. The older elves who had known her had accepted her with tears and joy whilst the younger ones were quite in awe of her skill and ability. Erienne herself was not totally sure, sometimes doubtful as whether any could see her scars or be repulsed by them. But, she knew that Thranduil wanted and needed her and she was determined to see to her duties as Queen.

Having been assured by Elda that she would see to all the necessary preparations for winter, Erienne decided to venture out into the further parts of the Woodlands. She had yet to see the granary and the barracks. Thranduil and Aradan had ridden out today to the forts. They had been enthusiastic about her suggestions and wanted to seek ways to implement them immediately. That left Erienne free to venture out on her own.

Riding on her mare, Erienne ensured that her dagger was safely stuck into place. Her bow and arrows slung over her shoulder as she rode out. She had told Thranduil that she wanted to be alone and he had nodded obediently. Erienne smiled to herself as she rode. If she questioned Thranduil about the two lieutenant-generals who had been silently following her at a distance, he would merely blink and assure her that he would ask Aradan about the matter. _Aradan_ _saw to the soldiers. He rarely interfered._ That would have been Thranduil's defence. Aradan would not have bothered to answer her.

Erienne increased her speed as she galloped towards the barracks. When she got off her horse, the soldiers got into position, ready to receive her. She greeted them politely, returning their bows. As she looked around, she was impressed. There were always soldiers on duty. Guards were rotated strictly and punctually. Soldiers were practicing their war exercises.

Erienne watched in silence as a young soldier struggled to correct his aim, despite many tries. After awhile, Erienne took out her veil. She still wore it if she rode out into the night or planned to ride out of the Woodlands. She knew Orcs still roamed and she did not want to be too visible. Though she did not tell Thranduil, she still feared them. Even at the battlefield in Dale, she had been so scared to see Azog. Tying it, she beckoned to the Captain, whispering to him. Nodding, the Captain made way for her.

Erienne approached the soldier, standing directly behind him. Remaining silent, she straightened his shoulders and asked him to lift his chin. "Do not worry. I am just your new Captain. What is your name?"

The soldier's voice was nervous, "Flavian, Captain. I just joined the army. I will become better."

"Aye, you will, Flavian. Do you have a mate?"

The young soldier shook his head. "My brother was wounded at Dale. He needs someone to care for him. We have only each other."

Erienne nodded, her heart sagging. It was yet another horror of war. "If someone were to attack your brother, how would you defend him, Flavian? Your enemy is looking at you and only you stand between him and your brother. You have only got this one arrow to defend him. Let it fly."

Erienne watched as the arrow found the board. It was not exactly at target but it was quite close. Nodding in satisfaction, Erienne advised, "Your eyes should only see your target. A brilliant marksman only focuses on his target. Every arrow in his quiver is precious and none is let loose without stealth or aim. The arrow should always find its target, else you place your loved ones in danger. Remember that and your aim will never falter."

"Thank you, Captain," Flavian nodded, turning eagerly. Erienne was quick to turn and leave him to the Captain. Flavian was young, eager and nervous. Knowing that the Queen had seen him performing poorly would only get his spirits down.

She nodded to the Captain through her veil and continued on her way. She rode into villages where she met the elves and talked with them. It was as Aradan had said, the elves were happy. They believed that their King would protect them. It made Erienne proud and happy. As she was travelling out of Mirkwood, she kept her veil on as she rode through the forests. She stopped at various places, the armory, the barracks, the forts. She viewed them all, listening intently as Lt-General Airion briefed her on the soldiers' preparations and the defence strategies.

It was already evening by the time she reached the granary. As she rode, Airion halted them, "My lady, spiders are creeping around," turning to a soldier, he added, "inform the villagers. All elflings should be inside. Inform the Captain at the granary." Erienne looked around. The spiders were creeping around. Their bite could be fatal to elflings. Erienne drew her dagger and moved back as Airion had said. She did not want to disturb the soldiers. As the soldiers killed the spiders, she realised that it took time and effort. The spiders were sturdy and did not die easily. Their bites on the soldiers were painful too.

Erienne looked at her dagger and reached into her cloak. She withdrew a substance from her punch and lined it on her dagger and her arrows. Climbing onto her horse, she retreated and then let her arrows fly. As one hit a spider near Airion, it turned over, twitched and then died. Airion was surprised. How did it die so quickly? Erienne had no time to explain, she let her arrows fly until all the spiders had died.

As the danger receded, Erienne told Airion to bring the soldiers and check the surroundings. The soldiers at the granary had come down. They informed Airion that Tauriel, their Captain, was not in. She had taken her day off after the tournament and left Mirkwood. She would only return the next day.

She would check the villagers. Airion nodded and left and Erienne went to the villagers. Luckily, none of them were injured but a soldier had been attacked. She saw him writing on the ground. More than one spider must have got to him. He, too, was young like Flavian. Erienne realised that he must have been a guard at the granary. That was where the younger soldiers started. She looked at his wound. It was on his heart and was deep. The poison had gone in. Erienne took out her dagger. She coukd not use it as it was lined with poison. She searched for the soldier's dagger and used it pierce his wound, ignoring his painful cries. As she was about to remove her veil to suck out the poison, she felt an arrow find her right arm.

Shocked and in pain, Erienne stood up and reached for her own dagger and bow. She stood up and was surprised to find Tauriel looking at her. Had Tauriel returned? Who had shot the arrow? As Erienne went to warn Tauriel, she saw the latter aiming her bow at her. "Oh Eru!" Erienne groaned. She told herself that Tauriel could not be blamed. She did not know yet who she was as she had been away since the tournament and had just returned to Mirkwood.

"Tauriel.."

"Do not attempt to explain. We will see what the Commander has to say when he hears that you tried to plunge a dagger through his soldier's heart."

She looked at the soldier. He needed help immediately or would die. Tauriel was in no mood to be reasoned with. She turned back to the soldier and reached for his sword. Before Tauriel could say the next word, she broke her bow. Going over to her, she gave no explanation as Tauriel looked in shock. Erienne reached over and took her dagger and other weapons as well.

"You seem to have a habit of getting your bow broken, Captain. I will talk with you later. But I would warn you not to raise your weapon to me." With that, Erienne returned her attention to the soldier. Her own right arm was screaming in pain and her sleeves were soaked in blood. She summoned a butterfly to keep her informed in case Tauriel tried anything stupid.

"You are going to be alright. Please just bear with the pain awhile," she whispered to the soldier. With that, she bent down and used her mouth to suck out the poisoned blood. Once she was satisfied that the poison was out, she asked a villager to get her water and salt. Washing the wound, she rubbed the salt on it, telling the soldier to bear with her as the salt would curdle the blood outflow. The soldier would be alright. The poison was out of his body. Galaden would see to the curing of his wound. Then, she washed her own mouth to ensure that she did not swallow any of the poison.

"My lady, what happened? Oh, Eru! I have failed my lord," Airion was shocked when he returned to see Erienne in blood.

"I will be okay, Airion. 'Tis but a small wound. Pray do not worry. See to the wounded," she whispered.

Airion nodded but turned to Tauriel angrily, "Why did you not look out for her?" Then, seeing her broken bow, Airion looked puzzled, "What happened? Are there other attackers?" he asked drawing his sword and looking around cautiously.

"Nay, Airion. I believe the danger is over. I will speak with Captain Tauriel."

As Tauriel looked up in shock, understanding dawned on Airion, "Tauriel, you…you…the Commander will kill you, Tauriel," he said in exasperation.

"The Commander will not hear of this, Airion, nor will your King," Erienne turned to him, seeking his understanding.

"Please, at least, not until I have spoken to them. Should they ask, say that you are under the word of the Queen."

Airion bowed and nodded unhappily as Tauriel looked up in shock.

Erienne removed her veil completely and turned to Tauriel. "I believe we have met before, Captain. But you might not have been introduced to me. Allow me to introduce myself. Erienne of the House of Doriath. Grandaughter of His Majesty, Elu Thingol, High King of the Sindar and the Lord of Beleriand. In these regions, I am known as Erienne, mate of Thranduil, King of the Woodland Realm. When Doriath fell, I was aided to the safety of the Woodlands by your King and your Commander. The Woodlands has been my home since."

Airion swallowed. Why did Tauriel have to do this?

Erienne continued, "My arm is injured, Captain and I would need to seek help soon but allow me to give you some advice. The power of a weapon lies in the wisdom of its wielder. Do not use it foolishly lest it return to you."

As she turned to leave, she paused once again, "One more thing, Captain, I would expect all soldiers of Mirkwood to exercise prudence in their actions, striving for the safety of the elves whom they have pledged to protect. Emotions should always be overruled by intelligence and stealth in war. Till you learn the wisdom of that, you shall serve me directly. I will expect to see you at the castle at sunrise two days hence."

As she finished, she saw Galaden hurrying towards her. Airion must have sent word. But she needn't say anything to Galaden. He would know her thoughts. The same could not be said of Aradan and Thranduil. Though, she had been confident in telling Airion that she would handle them, she could not be sure of their reaction. Erienne sighed. She would think about it later, much later.


	23. Chapter 23

_My apologies for all the confusion over Erienne's heritage - Thanks to the reviewers for pointing it out. Erienne could not have been King Thingol's daughter (which I had first said in Chapter 22). She would have been King Thingol's granddaughter, daughter of Luthien. In my fantasy, I am assuming that Thranduil would have married one of the heirs of Thingol since he grew up in Thingol's courts. But she is definitely more powerful and more learned than the Mirkwood elves, including Thranduil. However, I believe in Tolkien's version that Thranduil is a wise King, not proud and greedy. Therefore, he would accept his Queen's heritage and her power. I had updated Chapter 22 earlier._

Erienne was resting at Galaden's house. Despite her assurance that it was a small wound, she knew as well as Galaden that her body was still weak. It tired easily and Erienne could not merely brush off the wound. She had been glad to be able to close her eyes in peace and let sleep take her. But now that she was awake, she started to worry. It had dawned and Thranduil and Aradan would soon. No one had been informed of her injury. Airion had merely sent word that the Queen was at Healer Galaden's house.

Even if Thranduil did not sense anything amiss, Aradan would and he would invite himself for breakfast at Galaden's. "I am going to kill you, Tauriel," she mumbled to herself. Hearing a knock on the door, she called Galaden to come in. "I am so sorry to trouble you, Galaden."

Galaden frowned. Both knew that Erienne was not talking about her putting up in house. She could do that anytime. No, Erienne was talking about having put Galaden in a spot for Thranduil was sure to be upset that Galaden had not informed him. "One way or the other, you have decided to throw me into the dungeons, Erienne," he joked. Both knew that would not happen either but both Thranduil and Aradan would be upset and neither wanted that.

"I will try my best to explain, Galaden. I hope your lord heeds my words."

"He will, Erienne. 'Tis just a matter of how long he will take to cool down. Airion has told Tauriel to stay in her barracks until he comes to fetch her. He is nervous too, Erienne. Fears that he has failed his King and Commander."

Erienne looked up, "He shouldn't be, Galaden. I will talk to him. He did not do anything wrong. He left because he knew that there was no danger and the others needed help. That brings us to another problem. We ought to have more watch towers. Once danger is sighted, the watch towers should be lit. We should have troops of soldiers rotating patrol throughout the Woodlands. I will speak with Aradan about that as well."

Changing the subject, Erienne said, "I will wash, Galaden and get ready. I am hungry too. Aahh, I believe Lairiel is making breakfast. It is enough to make me hungry." Galaden laughed and helped her out of bed. She had difficulty moving her arm but managed to force herself to change into the new dress that Airion had brought from the palace.

When they sat at the breakfast table, she insisted that Airion join them. "I am sorry to put you through so much trouble, Airion. Do not worry. It was not your fault. I will talk to your King and Commander."

"It is no trouble, my lady," Airion protested, "but I do fear that I have let down my King. Commander Aradan put in charge for he felt that I would protect you from harm, yet I have failed him."

Airion gulped further, "Your words are not lost on me, my lady. 'Tis not just our King and Commander."

Erienne looked up, puzzled. What was Airion talking about?

"Word of your return has spread, my lady. We have received missives from Lothlorien and Rivendell. Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel will be visiting. I am not sure about Lady Galadriel but Lord Elrond is extremely fond of you."

Erienne stifled a groan. It was joyous news. Elrond was a dear nephew and it was really wonderful of Lady Galaderiel to offer a visit, though she knew that her coming was not just to visit. An heir of Luthien had escaped Dol Guldur; it had tipped the scales in the war. Sauron was now fearful yet victory was not near either.

Neither would be happy if they knew that she had been injured within the Woodlands. Was that not why she had protected her King's seal with more than her life in Dol Guldur? So long she lived and so long she held the seal, Sauron could not defeat the Woodlands. Erienne suddenly felt tired. Could she never stop fighting?

"My lady, are you alright?" Airion was panicking and even Galaden looked concerned.

"I am fine. Do not worry. Lairiel has prepared such a delicious breakfast. We ought not to waste her efforts. Please, let us eat first. All will be well." Everyone nodded though none felt like eating. Erienne was truly hungry and, though not so happily, munching on her scone and jam, when she saw Galaden pale. Erienne chewed cautiously. That meant only one thing. Either Thranduil or Aradan was here. Though, they would not have been informed of any injury, they would have found out for themselves.

Erienne took a sip of her milk and stood along with the rest. Not Thranduil or Aradan. Thranduil _and_ Aradan. Before, anyone could say thing, she went to Thranduil. In truth, she felt ashamed of herself. It was not anger she saw on Thranduil but fear. Her eyes went to Aradan who was looking very relieved yet upset.

"My lord," Erienne curtsied, "I apologise for not receiving you at our home. Please, would you not join us for breakfast?" She pleaded with her eyes, not wanting Lairiel to be afraid, should Thranduil lose his temper there. Thranduil looked at her, his eyes roving to her arm.

"Anywhere else?" his voice was gruff.

"Nay, my lord. Just my arm," Erienne bit her lips, looking to Aradan for help. Though he frowned at first, he acquiesced at her pleading look and said, "We had best eat first, my lord."

As she turned, she saw Aradan looking at Airion. The look he was giving Airion was fearful even for her.

She turned to Airion, "I have kept you long enough, Lt.-General Airion. Please do not be obliged to stay. You have your family and duties to see to. I am sure Commander Aradan will be most unhappy with me if I interfered with them."

Airion looked relieved but awaited his Commander's consent. Aradan nodded gruffly and informed Airion that he would be speaking to all Lt. General's in the evening. Airion bowed thankfully and left. He would have to explain later. Oh! Could he kill Tauriel? Throw her in the dungeons? Hang her upside down? He could think of the worst punishments for her.

As Erienne watched Airion leave, she turned to Aradan. "He is under my word not to mention it to anyone, Aradan. Do not put him in a spot by asking him what happened. It was truly not his fault. All was going according to plan."

Seeking to divert their attention especially from Thranduil who had not said a word, she added, "I saw the spiders today. I have spoken with Galaden. Get the soldiers in the armory to prepare poison from the venom of snakes. We will grow _aconitum_ as well. They will intensify the attack and kill with a single arrow."

Aradan looked interested and for a moment, his face lit up. "That would go well with the bee hives and the stepped forts. Thank you, my lady." Thranduil, however, did not say a word. He drank his milk in silence. Lairiel cleared the table and left the room, signaling to Ceridwen to follow her.

"Tauriel shot you." It was not a question. Erienne was startled. How had Thranduil known? Airion would not have said anything. No one else had seen the incident. Aradan sighed, "No one else would have done it. All the soldiers had been briefed immediately after our meeting in the study two days ago. Of all the Captains, only three were absent. The other two are not stationed at the granary. Their Lieutenant-Generals were to have relayed the message to them. Istuion, her Lieutenant-General informed me that all his Captains had received the message, except her. She had been away since the fair."

Erienne sat down, startling Thranduil. "You are not well," he panicked.

"No…no, my lord. Please, I am alright. Do not worry. It is a mere scratch."

As Thranduil looked away, Erienne pressed her lips. "'Tis not for Tauriel, my lord. She grew up without an Ada. Her Nana is not of sound mind either, is she?"

Getting no reaction from Thranduil or Aradan, she proceeded, "Her Ada, Beinion, was my guard. He was taken along with me and he fell for me, along with the rest." Erienne could feel her body trembling.

"He was one of the first to fall, my lord. When Azog…when he came unto me for the .. time, he forced all the elves watch. Beinion got emotional and tried to stop it. Azog…" Erienne was beginning to feel breathless as she remembered the events, "Azog skinned him and put him over a slow fire. He lived for more than three days before he died."

She looked up. Galaden and even Aradan had paled, their eyes shuddering. Thranduil looked away, unable to speak. When they eventually found their strength, Thranduil did not open his mouth, he merely took Erienne in his arms and hugged her.

Aradan reached for a glass of water and swallowed it in one gulp while Galaden had to leave the room. "We will leave it to you, Erienne. You would know best," Aradan said softly.

Erienne nodded and seeking to lighten the mood informed them of the missives from Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel. Thranduil pretended to be disinterested, "Well, daughter of Luthien, heir of Thingol, I trust you shall entertain them. Elrond has never forgiven me for not coming forth to save you and the Lady Galadriel considers me to be an old brood."


	24. Chapter 24

_The words "more than anything, more than life' are not mine. They belong to the movie, "The Hobbit"._

Erienne had spent most of the day resting. Though she felt better, she had decided to do little so as not to get Thranduil worried. She could see that he had been really shaken both by her accident and her recount of what had happened to Beinion. She had expected him to come in late but when he still has not returned by midnight, she got worried and went looking for him. He was not in his study or anywhere in the palace. She did not ask the guards not wanting them to disturb him unnecessarily.

But she was worried. Aradan was nowhere around as well so there were probably together. She went to the gardens. Aradan was there, leaning against the rocks beside the lake. That meant that Thranduil was somewhere near. She looked at Aradan and he nodded to her, signaling to the pavilion by the lake.

She went near the pavilion and stopped. Thranduil was not even sitting on the benches carved out of stone. He was sitting on the grass looking faraway. Erienne's heart fell. Thranduil looked forlorn and lost. Erienne bit her lips, wondering whether she had made a mistake in telling Thranduil the truth. But Thranduil was no innocent babe. He might not have experienced the horrors at Dol Guldur but he would not be ignorant of them either.

She approached him noiselessly, hesitating as she came nearer. She did not wish to disturb him. She had almost turned back when she heard him. "Stay," Erienne knew Thranduil's softly spoken word was not an order. Silently, she sat down behind him. Thranduil did not seem inclined to speak and she did not question him, content to just remain by his side. But, she was totally surprised when he turned around and placed his head upon her lap. Even as his head was buried on her lap, she could see his trembling body and knew that he was crying. Erienne felt her own tears upon her cheeks as she gently stroked his hair. Thranduil was crying for all the elves he could not save, their suffering and his own guilt that it was his Ada's decision that had caused their ill-fate.

Erienne did not say anything awhile, letting Thranduil release his emotions. He had not had a chance to do so since King Oropher fell. When at last, Thranduil had calmed down, Erienne rubbed Thranduil's arms gently, willing him to relax, "We can only answer for our own actions, my lord. Sauron was too powerful. 'Tis was not just Mirkwood that fell. Do not carry the burden of the past. Was it not you who advised me, my lord?"

She felt Thranduil's tremble again and hugged him. "We pledged to protect them. Yet, we failed. But 'tis not just for them, Erienne. I know I am being selfish but I cannot help it."

Erienne looked at him, a sad smile upon her face. She ought to have known what else was bothering Thranduil. She had failed to reassure him on that issue. "You fear for Legolas, my lord?"

"What if he comes to harm? Or is caught by Orcs? Or is thrown into Do..? I cannot bear to imagine it. Since he left, the worry haunts me day and night. Though I know Aradan has been getting information on his whereabouts, I cannot help fearing."

"I am sorry, my lord. 'Twas my fault that I failed to inform you. Thranduil," Erienne turned his face to look at him, "Legolas is safe. I would know otherwise. Till I draw breath, no harm shall come to him. I made sure of that."

Thranduil sat up and looked at her, remembering what Aradan had told him about what she had done in the tent when Legolas had been ill with fever. Erienne was his mate. She was Legolas' mother. He had no business thanking her for what she had done but he could not help himself. "I know I ought not to be thanking you. He is yours, your flesh and blood but…," Thranduil reached for her hands, placing her palms upon his cheeks, "I couldn't bear it if anything happened to him. I know you love him, more than anything else, more than life.." Thranduil was rambling.

"Not more than you, my lord," Erienne interrupted him softly. "You brought him up, watched him grow, taught him all. I could not possibly love him more than you."

Thranduil looked at Erienne. He knew that she respected him deeply. That was the source of her anger with Legolas – her disappointment that Legolas had disrespected him in front of others. "You are angry with him, Erienne. Else you would not speak like this."

Erienne bit her lips. As usual, Thranduil read her feelings as clearly as if he could see them projected unto a mirror. Deep down, she yearned to see her child, to hold his face and kiss him, cook for him and watch him laugh. Miracles had happened to her, perhaps one would happen again and she would see her child again. She turned to Thranduil who was looking at her hesitantly again. "You mean it, Erienne? You are sure Legolas is well?"

"You have my word, Thranduil. He is well. I would know otherwise." She then turned, a weak smile upon her face.

"What is it, my lady?"

"You make me jealous, my lord. My elfling is a lucky elf to have such love showered unto him." Erienne's voice was softer as she continued, "I used to worry about him in Dol Guldur. That you might be careless with him, be too busy for him or…or.."

"Or be like my Ada.." Thranduil finished.

Erienne blushed a deep red. She had always considered King Oropher too strict and unyielding.

Thranduil squeezed her hands. "I feel much better, Erienne. If you say it, he must be well. You would be proud of him, Erienne. He is a skilled warrior, just like you. His arrow never misses its aim. He is fast and agile. And so spirited and friendly. Just like Ceridwen. Aradan saw to his training. .."

Erienne sat by Thranduil, content to listen as he told her about Legolas and how skilled he was, how active he had been as an elfling. "Why he is almost as nimble as you, Erienne," Thranduil's voice was now filled with pride.

Erienne looked at Thranduil and her voice was gentle when she spoke, "You have never told him all this, have you, my lord?"

Thranduil stopped and looked at her. His face had stilled and Erienne could see the self-doubt and fear reflected on it. "I was not a good Ada to him, Erienne. I told Tauriel that I did not approve of a relationship between them. I don't know what I was thinking, interfering like that."

"Do you think they would be happy together?" Erienne asked softly.

"'Tis not for me to decide. I went out of line." Thranduil bit his lips.

"You did not want him to be hurt. I don't think Tauriel is right for him either. But you are right. That is something he should decide and we will let him do it."

"'Tis not all, Erienne. I could never laugh aloud with him. He hardly dined with me. I just did not know how to talk to him or understand him. I.."

"could never tell him that you loved him. You were afraid that you would lose him too," Erienne's eyes held her tears as she leaned against him.

Thranduil did not reply and Erienne knew her words rang true.

She looked up at the autumn stars, closed her eyes and made a wish - for the safety of her child, her lord, her friends and her elves.

Long had it been since she had enjoyed moments like this – just sitting with Thranduil. When his arms went around her, she dared to snuggle closer and Thranduil drew her inside his cloak.

When Aradan went to check a while later, both his lord and lady were asleep against each other. Careful not to wake them up, Aradan placed another cloak over Erienne and went back to rest against the rocks.


	25. Chapter 25

Thranduil stirred before sunrise to a cool, misty dawn. He did not feel cold and in fact one side of him felt warm. He smiled contentedly as he realised why. Erienne was curled up to his right, still fast asleep. Thranduil adjusted her head upon his arm and leaned back, his hand toying with her curls. Her hair was growing though it was still short. He remembered the events of the previous day and mulled over them. Day after day whatever he learnt only made him more determined to protect Mirkwood. The forts were nearly completed and Mirkwood would be completely walled soon.

He remembered Airion telling him about the missives. If Lady Galadriel was willing to come all the way down, she was worried about war, whether it be now or hundreds of years later. 'Twas not just about about Mirkwood's defences. The Lady Galadriel was happy that Erienne was back. Thranduil smiled absently. For all the meekness she showed in front of him, he knew that Erienne was powerful in both skill and by family ties. He had not been joking when he said that Elrond had been unhappy over his decision not to go to war to save her. Airion had told him about how she had introduced herself to Tauriel. It made Thranduil smile. Though he sometimes felt sorry for Tauriel, he agreed that she needed to realize her duties and have a better sense of the world around her. Tragedy could strike anyone. It took the strong to come out of it. Perhaps, Erienne could help her and her Nana. Thranduil was more concerned about Tauriel's nana. She had taken Bainion's loss badly after he had been taken prisoner and had lost her senses. Perhaps it was for the best that she did not know what actually happened to him. She came to the palace sometimes, just walked around and stayed in the kitchen. Thranduil did not mind and neither did Elda. Aradan always ensured that she ate and had a place to sleep if she chose to stay over. But they did not know how to get her to get back to reality. Perhaps, Erienne could.

Thranduil felt an arm going around him and looked down at Erienne. Though her eyes were closed, she was smiling. "Is it dawn, my lord?" she mumbled sleepily. Despite the sombre revelations of the previous day, it felt good to have just spent time with Erienne. Smiling, Thranduil kissed her tousled curls. "Unfortunately, yes, meleth," he said as Erienne sat up.

"We slept outside," she said shaking her head, "whatever will our elves think of us? Sleeping in the garden in mid-autumn like a pair of young lovers."

"Awww Erienne, am I too old for you? I may not be young but I am in love," Thranduil teased and was rewarded with a blush from Erienne.

"Hush, Thranduil. Somebody might hear us." She turned around and gasped.

"Aradan! I totally forgot to tell him to go back and sleep. Is he still there?"

Thranduil sat up and looked at the rocks. Aradan was leaning against the rocks, his back facing them. Thranduil felt a pang of guilt. Aradan would not really have slept the whole night. Normally, he would have posted a soldier to rotate duty. But, he had been with Erienne sharing private moments and Aradan would not have seen it fit to just post guard and leave him alone.

"Oh, Erienne! Aradan would not have slept the whole night in the cold..?"Thranduil paused and realised that _he_ hadn't felt cold. His eyes wandered and he spotted the embers of a dying fire as well as the second cloak over Erienne. His Commander.

"Come, my lord," Erienne said, walking towards Aradan. He was lying against the rocks, his eyes closed. Besides him were arrows and dead snakes. He had been making the arrows that Erienne had told him about and preparing the poison from the snakes.

"Good morning, my lady," he said jovially, lifting a brow lazily, "ain't it a bit too early for you to disturb me?" Erienne returned his greeting with equal cheer. Though Aradan sounded cheerful, neither Erienne nor Thranduil missed the worry in his voice.

"Good morning, Commander. Since I feel much better today, I shall be kind to you. You need only report for duty in the afternoon." Thranduil's message was equally light-hearted but Erienne knew his silent message. He wanted to assure Aradan that he was fine and did not want Aradan to worry about him.

Aradan looked at Erienne and bowed. "Always leave it to a lady to set things right. I shall be off now, my lady. Pray do not forget me for lunch."

Erienne did not reply, merely nodding as she leaned against Thranduil. As Aradan left, she called out his name, bowing when he turned. Aradan pretended not to notice and left. Thranduil squeezed Erienne's hands and reached for the arrows. "Aradan will probably be testing them. You mentioned aconitum as well. I had Galaden prepare them."

Erienne nodded. "Your Captain will be reporting today. She has her work laid out for her. We have to prepare for Lady Galadriel and Lord Elrond's arrival as well."

Thranduil smiled, "I will be out of your way then." He hesitated and then said, "Bainion's mate, Meldiriel. She might come around now that Tauriel is here. I don't have to tell you. Do look out for her."

Erienne nodded, "Don't worry, my lord. I will see to them."

They were finishing a quick breakfast when Tauriel came. For perhaps the first time, she appeared nervous and fearful. Thranduil stood up, acknowledged her bow and left. He did not want to lose his temper with her and did not really trust himself.

Erienne was straight-faced. "Good morning, Captain. Have you had your breakfast?"

Tauriel nodded and Erienne continued, "We are preparing for Lady Galadriel's and Lord Elrond's arrival. The elves will be busy in the kitchen and the halls. The soldiers are out for their war exercises. We are thus rather short-handed here. I would have you supervise the gardens and the kitchens. Ensure that all is in order and that all the elves are safe. By afternoon, the garden should be cleaned and ready. Should something be amiss, be sure to inform Lt.-Gen. Airion. He is overall in-charge today."

Tauriel nodded meekly and got to work. As she walked off, Erienne pursed her lips. Tauriel was certainly meek today. After instructing Elda, she got to work on the tapestry. As she sewed away, Tauriel came in to announce Lairiel and Ceridwen. Lairiel had come to help her and had brought Ceridwen along. When Erienne told Lairiel her intended design for the tapestry, she looked surprised. "Why that is a lovely idea, my lady. Let's work on it."

Erienne observed as Tauriel hid her scowl carefully. "Captain, Ceridwen is here. I trust you have enquired if her arm is better. I am sure you did not mean to hurt her."

Tauriel blinked before she realised what Erienne was talking about. "Uhm..uhm.."

"It does not matter, my lady. My arm is fully healed, Captain Tauriel. Do not worry. I am well."

Erienne hid her smile as she nodded to Tauriel, giving her permission to leave. She knew that she could not compare Tauriel and Ceridwen. The latter had grown up with loving parents, safe and secure. Whilst Tauriel's safety and upbringing and safety had been seen to by Thranduil and Aradan, it still lacked the love of her parents.

Erienne began to think. Thranduil had said that Meldiriel might come. She would wait. In the meantime, there was work to be done. She had Tauriel ensure that the elves in the kitchen knew what was to be done and update her on the progress from Elda. By noon, all was going well when she heard a small shout from the halls before she sensed hushed whispers.

Lairiel looked at her and paused. "It must be Meldiriel, my lady. But she does not create any problems. What could be the matter?"

Erienne requested Lairiel to continue with the tapestry and went down to check. Tauriel was whispering to her Nana and she was not being gentle. Erienne could see Meldiriel cowering. It was her first time seeing Meldiriel and she could not help the guilt that rose in her throat. She hurried to the kitchen.

"What seems to be the problem here, Captain?" she asked, her voice as even as possible.

Tauriel blushed. "I..nothing, my lady. I am just trying to get my…her to go home."

Erienne looked at her, this time sternly, "Your nana, you mean? Why, there is no need for her to go home. As it is, her help is needed."

Tauriel's looked at Erienne as if she was daft and then looked embarrassed. "Pardon, my lady. You might not be aware that my nana is feeble of mind. She would not be of much help."

Erienne swallowed her anger. "I will decide that, Tauriel. You may see to the gardens now. Please check on the progress there and report to me."

As Tauriel turned to leave, without a choice, Erienne saw Meldiriel look at her. In fact, the latter came over to her and bowed. "My lady, you might not know me. I am Meldiriel, Bainion's mate. I am so glad you are back and well.."

Meldiriel paused. Erienne was surprised. Meldiriel did not sound feeble of mind at all. As if in answer, Elda came over, "She sometimes forgets herself, my lady but she can handle simple tasks. Sometimes, she can be clear-minded."

Erienne swallowed. She had not realised how difficult it would be for her to face Bainion's widow. "My lady..please.. I do seek your pardon. Please do pardon Tauriel this once. She hurt you, did she not and raised her sword to our King. All were talking about it. I did not know until yesterday when I learnt she was to report to the palace. Please pardon her this once." Meldiriel sought to kneel in front of Erienne.

"No, Meldiriel! Do not kneel. Please stand up now. Tauriel will come to no harm. I would that she learns her responsibilities and carry them out ably for the better of the Woodlands."

Meldiriel nodded, "Aye, my lady. You are kind. Bainion would have wanted that too." Mediriel hesitated, "My lady, if you could tell me..I..I know Bainion is no more. But he did not die in pain, did he? An arrow found his heart? He died in one fell blow?"

Erienne stared at Meldiriel and could feel the waves of dizziness come over her. She swayed slightly and caught herself. Meldiriel looked fearful, "My lady, I am so sorry if I upset you. It was not my intent. Please pardon me."

Meldiriel had taken Bainion's death badly. What good would the truth do to her?

Erienne looked at Meldiriel and managed to get the words out, "His throat was slit. It was a quick death. He died to save me. I owe him my life, Meldiriel."

Meldiriel looked relieved though her tears did not stop. "It was his duty. He would have been glad to know that you are back safe. I am..I am glad, my lady." As Meldiriel choked on her words, Erienne shook her head, "There is no gladness in any of our elves' loss, Meldiriel. But I would beg that you be strong and live your life. Bainion would have wanted it. Be a good mother to Tauriel."

"I am not that, my lady," Meldiriel was sad now, "I have disappointed my child."

Erienne reached for Meldiriel's hands, "No, you are not. She needs you, Meldiriel. Be there for her. You have a brave daughter. In time, she will become wiser too."

Meldiriel nodded more happily. "Thank you, my lady. You are very kind."

When Erienne turned to leave, she saw Thranduil look at her from above. As their eyes met, she shook her head at Thranduil's grateful smile. Leaving Meldiriel to Elda, Erienne returned to her tapestry. Meldiriel did not need to know the truth. When Tauriel returned to the kitchen, she was surprised to see her Nana busy pounding the flour. She was occupied and on task, chatting happily with Elda. It left Tauriel with something to think about.


	26. Chapter 26

_A few days later, in the forests beyond Mirkwood, before the arrival of Lady Galadriel and Lord Elrond._

"He's there… by the branches," the Orc hissed. "Well, what are we waiting for? Tear out his guts and send it to his Sire. Let it shake him awhile. It will be nice to kill the Elven King bit by bit, first his Queen, now his Prince, and finally all his elves. The Woodland King can reign over a land so black and parched that no life can exist there. From the Woodlands to the Deathlands," cackled the other Orc.

"Err….we do n…" the first Orc was knocked on the head before he could finish his sentence. "Do not interrupt me. I be your leader and you shall obey me after our Master," he commanded haughtily. The first Orc looked awhile and then nodded. Disobedience bade death by torture. "Best to just obey instructions," he decided. The last he had heard the Elven Queen had escaped from Sauron's clutches. And she had the seal with her. _He_ had seen it in the Queen's hands when she had attacked them, surprising them from behind. She would have killed him as she had the other Orcs had he not turned tail and ran. At first, he had gone running to tell his leader after having escaped from her but had got knifed for having interrupted his leader's meal. Well, now, what would it matter who ruled? Worthless Orcs like him were meant to kill and be killed whether by elves, men, wizards or other Orcs.

If the Queen had escaped with the seal, _and she had escaped,_ it would make Mirkwood much more difficult to conquer. The seals, forged in Thingol's court had been gifts to the young Elven prince and princess when their marriage had been decided. It was a gift from a ruler to a ruler. In the hands of the rightful ruler, it would protect and defend. Thranduil had earned his right as ruler of Mirkwood. So had the Queen. Nay, Sauron's doom was near. The seal's disappearance from Sauron's fort was proof of that. One by one, Sauron's allies were doomed to fall. "Well, it was not in his place to say. Who cared anyway?"

The Orc shrugged as he went to stand behind his leader. They would attack and surprise from behind, as they always did. The Prince was perched on the trees having a meal of fruits, staring off into the night sky. He looked sad. At least, the Orc thought he looked sad, like the elves when they realised the horrific fate that awaited them at Mordor. No, the elves at Mordor had not been sad. They had been beyond that. First bold, then desperate, then helpless and finally subdued as the last light went out of their eyes. None had died easy. Sauron had Azog to ensure that. Except for the Queen, Sauron could never succeed in vanquishing her. But Sauron refused to kill her either. Some Orcs had whispered amongst themselves that he was afraid of her. She had never shown her eyes to anyone, always looking down. He had chanced upon them once and had scurried away. So cold and fierce were they, ready to take a life, but lifeless, they had not been. She had never even uttered a single scream throughout the time she had been flogged or mutilated. Even when the blood had run down her legs, she had just stared.

"I said bring your scimitar down on his back as I take him in front. Were you listening, you blundering fool?" another knock hit the Orc's head. Swallowing a growl, he scampered after his leader. As his leader, jumped down in front of the tree and challenged Legolas to come down, he lifted his scimitar ready to attack.

The next few moments were a muddled confusion. His leader was on the grass, taken down by an arrow. He had turned to run but an arrow had caught his foot and he lay howling on the ground. It was just an arrow but the pain was burning as if a serpent had sunk his fangs in. He looked up and saw four soldiers wearing the colours of the Elven King approaching. They had tried to kill his son and had failed. As he fell to the ground, the Orc was grateful that he lost consciousness and wished he would never regain it.


	27. Chapter 27

Legolas was momentarily confused. The Orc had been foolish to challenge him whilst he had been up in the safety of the tree. Before he could shoot an arrow at the Orc, he had realised that another one was behind him and had ducked to avoid the scimitar that had come flying towards him. All he had heard next were two vicious growls. Both Orcs had been rendered to the ground, one dead, the other injured. He looked afar and sighed. His father's soldiers were approaching. He had known that he was being followed by them. At first, he had been irritated. He had tried to lose them several times. Once, he had even confronted them and demanded that they return to whence they had come from. He had even threatened that it was an order. The soldiers had looked helplessly at him before nodding. He had thought that was the end of it until the Captain requested him in private and then _politely_ informed him that their orders had come from the Commander. It could only be vetoed by the King or the Queen. There was no Queen, well,..but the King had not sent anything against it either. The Captain had even asked if he would like to send a runner to request that the King retract his Commander's orders. Legolas had just stared the Captain down and moved on. Let them follow if they were so free with their time. It was no business of his.

But, now, it appeared that he owed them his life. In his frustration, Legolas kicked the Orc carcass and bound the wounded Orc. Looking up again, he was surprised by another party of soldiers arriving. There were just three. Two wore his father's colours but they were too far off to recognize their rank. The third, Legolas did not recognize. It was an Elven maiden, an archer like himself, judging by her bow and arrows. Was she a Captain like Tauriel? It seemed unlikely that she was a soldier though. She carried herself with a pride and grace that came with power and authority. Why, she appeared to be carrying herself just like…like the King. The King, this time Legolas sighed. He did not want to admit it but he missed him, his Ada. Right after the Battle at the Lonely Mountains, it had been easy to place all blame on his Ada and then leave. Now, it felt foolish. He had thought that missing Tauriel would kill him. If he were honest with himself, he did not actually miss her now. In fact, he had been quite content with just the memories of his friendship with her. He no longer wished that things were different between him and Tauriel. He wished her well, hoped she would get over Kili's death and find happiness. But, it would not be with him, at least, he didn't think of her that way. That meant...that meant he did not really love Tauriel either, did he? Legolas sighed. He did not have time to think any further as the Mirkwood soldiers rode up to him.

"Prince Legolas," the Captain bowed before asking anxiously, "You are alright?"

"I am alright, thanks to you, Captain. I am in your debt."

"Please, Your Highness, it is my duty. Make not a stranger of me by calling it a favour."

All then turned to the approaching third party. The maiden had turned around and spoken to the soldiers who nodded and rode off. She then approached them giving Legolas a closer look. Typically tall and slender as all elves, nay not slender, she was thin as if she had not eaten well for a long time. He could not see her hair or her forehead for it seemed to be well-covered by a hood. Legolas realised that no part of her body could actually be seen. She was wearing a high neck dress and her hands were covered by gloves, made of Elven silk. She was well-dressed. And had once been beautiful. Actually, she still was but her face was pale and her eyes held a longing in them. _Who was she?_ He had never seen her in Mirkwood before.

When those eyes fixed on him, Legolas found that he could not hold her gaze. They bore into him and Legolas felt that she could read him through. He could be wrong but she looked intelligent, shrewd too and probably could be cunning, if necessary. She held a bow and a quiver of arrows hung on her back. Somehow, Legolas felt that she would not use it on the innocent. But then again, neither would any soldier of Mirkwood unless their King or Commander ordered otherwise. Thus far, neither had. Another fact that he had never considered before he had so foolishly challenged his Ada in the battlefield.

The Mirkwood soldiers had now circled him from behind. It was Legolas who bowed first though he did not know why. " _Arwen en amin_ ," he greeted. The elven maiden appeared surprised. Returning his greeting, she said, " _Glass nin le_ , Legolas Thranduillion. _El sila nan lu e-govaded vin._ " Legolas was puzzled. Was the elven maiden happy to see him or not? He had thought that he had seen a spurt of joy in her eyes but then they had clouded almost immediately though her words said otherwise. And she had addressed him by name not by title.

"My pardon, my lady but do I know you?" His question was answered with a smile, whether amused or sad he could not decide. "You might have known me a very long time ago…but it matters not now. We are on our way back to Mirkwood. Would you care to come with us? These areas are not safe." Legolas looked away. He did not know what to say. He wanted to go back but how? His Ada…okay, he was being unreasonable. His Ada would definitely welcome him. But Commander Aradan….would probably scowl him down. As Prince of Mirkwood, the Commander might be below him in rank but as far as loyalties went, the commander would die for his Ada, something he had failed to do and by sheer experience and military skill, the commander clearly surpassed him, which was why he _was_ the _commander…"Come on, Legolas! You are being childish now. You did something wrong. Go back, own up and apologise."_

"Aye, my lady. I am on my way there too," he said. She appeared pleased. "It is not safe here. Let us make haste then. The night sky is cloaked with clouds," she said and turned towards Mirkwood. None of them had horses and thus all made their way on foot up the slopes, dragging the wounded Orc along. Legolas wondered why the archer had not bothered to just kill it. None spoke during the journey. The archer, Legolas decided to call her just that, seemed to be constantly on guard. She held a dagger in her hands and Legolas could see that she looked around constantly, though her movements did not betray her. And she was fast. Legolas had always prided himself on being quick but this archer almost equalled him though she was much older. As darkness fell, she quickened her pace until they reached a field bordered by a stretch of rocks, where she called a halt. "Are you hungry, _ionin_?" she asked him. Legolas shook his head, confused by her alternating tenderness and aloofness. He was not really hungry, having feasted on fruits earlier. Why did she call him _ionin_? Only his Ada called him that and sometimes, Commander Aradan.

Legolas noticed the archer looking at him and shook himself out his thoughts again. "My pardon, my lady, I was not listening." She merely smiled and continued, "You will pardon us, then? I am sure the soldiers are hungry?" she said turning to the soldiers, all of whom shook their heads. "Well, then, _I_ am hungry. You wouldn't mind if I had a bite to eat, would you?" she asked. The soldiers looked undecided. This elven maiden was no ordinary soldier, that much was obvious. Anyway, no soldier would make such suggestions unless he or she was in command.

Not that the archer was awaiting their response. She ordered the Orc to be tied to a tree and had already settled on the soft grass and from her satchel had taken out a water bag, some elven bread and was that strawberry tarts? Legolas felt his mouth water. He had missed Elda's strawberry tarts. She would bake them for him whenever he asked. Technically, he joined his Ada and Commander Aradan at dinner but more often than not, he would have packed off his own food and gone to eat them with his friends near the stream, sometimes with Tauriel. He did eat with his Ada at least thrice a week but it had just been that his Ada had often been worried and brooding, never carefree. As was the Commander. Why, he had never seen the two smile.

"What are you thinking of, _ionin?_ " the archer's voice interrupted his thoughts. She had an unforgettable voice, gentle yet authoritative. "Nothing, my lady. I..If you don't mind, may I have a tart?"

The archer smiled and waved her hands to the humble spread of food as she helped herself to a bite of bread. "I would suggest that the rest of you eat as well. We might not reach Mirkwood soon and need to keep our energy up." She looked at the soldiers who immediately complied though the archer had not issued it as a command. Legolas nodded and added, "The strawberry tarts are delicious. Elda does not usually cook so well." The archer looked up at him. She appeared pleased, happy or was she amused again? Legolas shrugged and continued with his tart. He had not eaten well in a while.

As everyone ate, the archer stood and walked about beginning to look slightly anxious. "Something wrong, my lady?" asked Legolas. She shook her head. "All will be well. I am just awaiting the return of my two companions. We should be ready to move soon."

As she spoke, a spark of light appeared in the sky. "A flare signal. Pack the food and draw your weapons." It was an order and everyone complied, including Legolas.

Elven phrases (Pardon me if I have made a mistake with them.)

 _Arwen en amin –_ My lady (non familiar)

 _Glass nin le_ , Legolas Thranduillion. _El sila nan lu e-govaded vin_ –It is my joy to meet you, Legolas Thranduillion. A star shines on the occasion of our meeting.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

When the archer's two companions returned, Legolas was surprised. Why, that was Lieutenant-General Airion, Commander Aradan's direct deputy. The Lt-Gen acknowledged the Prince with a bow that Legolas returned. These were the soldiers who had taught him when he was young. He could be the prince but his Ada expected him to respect all elves of Mirkwood and as a soldier, he was below them in seniority, experience and..Legolas sighed, wisdom. Lt.-Gen. Airion had then turned to the archer and spoke to her. She looked thoughtful.

"The Orcs are increasing the frequency of their attacks. 'Tis meant to build up fear and wear down our confidence. The flare signals have been lit. Help will be on its way. We will take our positions behind the rocks. No one is to jump in to attack. We fight to kill and capture. This is no fight to die for. Archers will fire first. There are just four of us. The four pike men together, we are too small in number to take them on individually. Archers on the trees, pike men behind the rocks."

With that order, the archer deftly climbed up a tree and the rest followed. Again, Legolas followed obediently. Lt.-General Airion had not questioned the archer. Who was he to? As Legolas turned around and settled on a tree branch, he had to catch himself from letting out a low whistle. This was not the Mirkwood he had left behind. Why, it would take months of undefended siege to bring down that fort! How had his Ada achieved this? What was happening in Mirkwood?

Legolas turned and looked at the archer, who was in the next tree. Her eyes were focused beyond the rocks and when they narrowed, Legolas knew the fight had begun. Turning, he saw the invaders. There were at most a hundred of them, not just Orcs though, there were wildmen as well. "So few?" Legolas wondered.

Meanwhile, Erienne held her shudder. She would not be cowed down by the wildmen. She knew that Legolas was surprised and confused. But explanations had to wait. This was a mere skirmish but if care was not taken, casualties could result for them. Patiently, she waited until the invaders stepped into the range of fire. Bow raised, she gave the signal and took aim. The first arrow zinged past, catching a Wildman in the throat. He let out a groan and fell to the ground writhing. Astonished, Legolas let his own arrows fly as did the two other archers. His had an accurate aim too but did not kill the Orcs or the Wildmen instantaneously as did the archer's. He would have to check why later. The arrows kept flying slaying Orc after Orc, Wildman after Wildman.

As the rogues came nearer, all the archers realised that their arrows were depleting and readied to jump to the ground. Erienne saw Legolas draw his dagger and drew her own. She hoped that back-up would arrive soon. There were still around fifty of the Orcs left though so far all of her elves were standing. "Encircle now!" The order was given to the pike men as the two generals drew up near her and Legolas to form another circle. Looking around intently, they drew their daggers and swords swiftly to meet the Orcs that ran to meet them head on. Erienne slid to the ground, running her dagger up the belly of one Orc which was going towards Legolas. In fact, Erienne realised, all the Orcs were going towards Legolas, who was busy fending them off. She looked to Airion and the other soldiers who realised the same and went to draw them away.

Erienne realised that the Orcs intended to capture Legolas. One of the Orcs had a dagger in his hand aimed at Legolas' back. In that moment, Erienne lost her cool. Taking her sword, she moved without thought and nearly landed a scimitar on her back when a sword slashed it away, bringing down the Orc as well.

"Use your head and not your heart, Erienne. What will I answer Thranduil?" Aradan barked at her as he slit another Orc's throat. Standing up, Erienne mumbled an apology as she regained her composure and continued fighting. Obviously, back-up had arrived on seeing the flare signal. But why had Aradan himself come? Silly question, everyone knew that she was riding out today.

Within minutes, the elves believed the fight to be over and called to re-assemble when Airion shouted a warning. Three Orcs had hidden behind the rocks and were jumping out, again aiming at Legolas, who had been standing in front. He was looking slightly dazed at everything that was happening and failed to react, only to be pushed away by the Commander. The sword aimed at his neck swiped Aradan's back as the other two Orcs caught Legolas at sword point.

Erienne's scream split the air as she saw Aradan stumble and Legolas at the Orcs' mercy. "Tell your King to come to Mordor for his elfling's body," one of the Orcs cackled. Erienne stilled as she caught Aradan in her arms bidding him to remain silent, as the other soldiers came to stand behind her. "If.." anything that Legolas intended to say died in his throat as Erienne shot him a stare.

Looking at the Orc, she mustered the best pleading face she could in the face of her anger and said, "Please, the King would do anything. We are already helpless. Our Commander is wounded. Name your price." To add weight, she dropped to her knees, handing Aradan to Airion. The move appeared to have pleased the Orc. "As I was telling Legolas here, he might want to visit the place where his mother spilled her babe's blood…and add some of his own…he.." the cackle never escaped the Orc's throat as Erienne's dagger came down upon his skull.

Once she had knelt, all the Orcs' attention had moved to her as they relished her submission. Taking the cue, the soldiers launched their swords towards the Orcs while silent as a shadow, Erienne vaulted herself up on her sword, slitting the throat of one Orc and landing on the shoulder of the other that was holding Legolas. As the Orc fell to the ground, the dagger wedged through his skull, she hissed softly to him, "You should have thought harder before touching Aradan and even harder before deciding to spill the blood of my blood."

For probably the first time, Legolas stood with his mouth agape as the soldiers swiftly brought down the other Orc. "Do not kill him," Erienne ordered towards just one of the Orcs. She knew this Orc as the one that they had tied to the tree. They were not mere followers. This was the Orc that had mocked her that Mirkwood was weakened without the seal and that it would fall when attacked. Looking at him, Erienne asked, "Why this foolish attempt?"

The Orc looked at her and smirked. "For someone who served us, y…" the Orc did not finish his line as Airion brought his sword to the Orc's neck and said gruffly, "Answer my lady's question. No one needs your stories." Legolas looked puzzled at the Orc's arrogance and the general's words but the archer appeared stoic. "The seal. You came for it, didn't you?" she questioned softly. This time the Orc's silence confirmed Erienne's suspicions but the Orc refused to add on. Erienne took her dagger and looked at the Orc. She turned and looked at Aradan. His back was soaked with blood.

"Why?" she asked again, sliding the dagger through the Orc's skin slowly. The Orc writhed and then gagged as she brought the dagger up his belly and then spluttered, "The seal. We have one seal. If we captured his son, the King would be sure to follow or at least give up his seal. Once we get the King's seal, he will be all but crawling before us. From Elvenking to elven sla…"

Erienne twisted the dagger rendering the Orc to a dead faint as she said, "You had best take the King's name with respect."


	29. Chapter 29

Legolas watched in silence as the archer ordered Airion to bring the two Orcs back to the castle first. "We will question them further. But all of us can't move now. I think Aradan has dislodged a bone in his shoulder as well. We will wait for dawn. Do send horses and a cart. 'Tis best that Aradan is not moved as much as possible."

As Airion hurried to do her bidding, leaving the remaining soldiers as guard, the archer turned to Commander Aradan. The latter was still conscious and obviously in pain as he lay face down on the grass. Legolas could see that the archer cared for his Commander as she laid his head upon her lap and stroked his hair. "You will be alright, Aradan," she was saying softly. The sword had struck a little deep despite it being a swipe and the archer said that she was worried about the possibility that Aradan could have dislocated his shoulder. He had saved Legolas though. Else her son would be dead now, the sword having found his neck.

As the archer blinked back her tears, it suddenly dawned on Legolas who the archer was. They had taken her prisoner, hadn't they? Tauriel had wanted to kill her and …he hadn't disagreed. She sounded very authoritative now. Who was she? Was she Commander Aradan's mate? She certainly cared for him a lot. Legolas could see that from the look on her face. She was holding back her tears. Once in a while, she turned to him as well and checked that he was alright.

"Would you like to go back to the palace with Airion first, ionin?"

Legolas shook his head to the archer's question. He could not possibly leave his Commander and go. Even though, he was not crying, he certainly felt like it. He had been so rude to his Commander, the elf who had nearly brought him up along with his Ada. As the archer used a cloth to wipe the blood and stop the bleeding, Legolas went to wet a cloth with water and handed it to the archer who took it gratefully, though she appeared surprised. As she cleaned the Commander's wound, Legolas saw his Commander's body tremble and bit his lips. Commander Aradan was still conscious and in pain.

Going over, he removed his Commander's boots and cleaned his feet as well. Else it would be so uncomfortable for him. The archer looked surprised and pleased with him. But not the Commander. "What are you doing, ionin? You are my Prince." he mumbled unhappily.

"Do not talk now, Aradan," the archer stopped him and Legolas agreed.

"Do not strain yourself now, Commander Aradan. The bleeding has to stop first. Is there anything we can do?"

The archer shook her head. "Your shoulder is probably dislocated as well, Aradan which is why I can't bandage the wound as well until we fix the shoulder…"

Legolas watched as the archer lost her composure and started to cry and moved away to give her privacy. All this was his fault. The Commander was consoling her and their conversation seemed to be very private as he gripped her hand. After a while, the archer appeared to regain her composure as she wiped her tears and bent down to kiss his Commander's forehead.

The Commander could not have taken a mate, could he? No, she was not his mate. Legolas was sure of that. She did not behave like that. But, she certainly cared for his Commander a lot. "Like Tauriel did for him? No," Legolas corrected himself. He knew that his relationship with Tauriel did not run that deep. Legolas sighed. This archer would not leave his Commander's side now no matter what happened. Legolas knew that Tauriel had asked to leave and see to the dwarves' burials whilst he had been burning with fever. He did not blame her. She had loved Kili and though it had hurt then, Legolas had to admit that it did not now. He hoped Tauriel would get over Kili and find her happiness with another, if that was possible. As for him, he was glad that his Ada had stopped him from pursuing Tauriel, interfering as it had been, for he could see that it would only have ended in heartache for them both. They were too headstrong, stubborn and serious. Kili had been good for Tauriel, his carefree and jovial nature, complementing Tauriel's serious manner.

"What are you thinking, ionin? Are you alright?" the archer had turned to him now.

"Huh..I am well, my lady. I ..I just miss my Ada. I want to see him again," Legolas was surprised at his own confession.

The archer appeared surprised and slightly happy. "Why don't you go ahead first, ionin? We will be alright here."

Legolas shook his head, "I cannot leave Commander Aradan now. Anyway, Ada will be here soon."

The archer looked surprised again, "How would you know, ionin?"

"'Tis the Commander who is hurt. Ada would surely be anxious. He would not say it aloud but Commander Aradan means a lot to him."

The archer smiled. It was a sad smile.

Legolas hesitated and then said, "My pardon, my lady. I believe I was very rude to you when we first met. You saved my life then too, taking the weapon unto yourself…..may I know who you are?"

This time the archer's eyes filled with tears. Before she could say anything, the sound of the horn announced Thranduil's arrival.

"I believe our King will explain all, ionin," the archer said softly.


	30. Chapter 30

As Erienne has expected and Legolas had predicted, Thranduil looked very anxious. As he jumped off his horse, Galaden hurrying behind him, Erienne could see that his eyes were shiny.

"Your lord is here, Aradan," she whispered. There was no reply and Erienne dreaded the reason why. Aradan had fainted. Perhaps, it was for the best as he would not feel the pain then. Thranduil looked at her and then at Legolas. As she nodded to him, Legolas ran up to him.

"Ada, Commander Aradan..," Legolas was crying and Erienne knew that he felt guilty. Thranduil looked at Erienne and realised that she had not introduced herself to Legolas yet. But that would have to wait.

"Your Commander will be fine, Legolas. He will have to be for he knows that his elves need him," Thranduil assured as he silently added to himself, _so do his King and his friends._ "You, ionin? Are you ok? You were not injured, were you?"

"No, Ada," Legolas felt very young and very vulnerable, "I could have died, if not for her and the soldiers. I had best help Healer Galaden, Ada."

Legolas excused himself and went over to help Galaden, getting the cart ready to bring Aradan over. Thranduil turned to Erienne and felt his heart sink. She looked fearful and had been crying.

"Meleth," he went over to her as Erienne sank unto his shoulders.

"His shoulders, Thranduil. He could have dislocated a bone or worse, fractured it. He is clearly in pain, my lord," she sobbed, "and Legolas. If not for Aradan, Legolas could have…"

Thranduil remained silent as Erienne cried on him. If he opened his mouth, he would not be the one comforting Erienne. It would be the other way round.

"We are ready to move, Thranduil. Erienne, what is this, my lady? We need you to comfort us. Aradan will be fine. He is the strongest elf I have known. He will recover soon for he knows we need him. His King needs him and his friends need him. Do not worry, my lady." Galaden's words were not unheeded for Erienne calmed herself down.

"You ride with Aradan, Erienne. I will bring Legolas and come," Thranduil said, finally finding his voice as he helped her unto the cart. "Erienne," he whispered as his eyes sought hers  
"Aradan will be fine, love. Do not worry."

Erienne looked up at him, "Tha.."

Thranduil did not let her finish, kissing her and hurrying her off.

As he watched the cart go off, Legolas came to stand beside him and said, "Commander Aradan will be fine, Ada?"

Thranduil realised it was a question when he saw the fear on Legolas' face as well.

"All will be well, Legolas. Let us go."

"Aye, Ada," Legolas hesitated before continuing, "Ada, that is the elf we took as prisoner, didn't we? You kissed her, Ada. Does she mean a lot to you? You called her 'meleth'."

Thranduil stopped, a small smile on his face. Was Legolas jealous?

He was about to explain when Legolas continued, "I am sorry I was rude to her, Ada. She saved my life and …," Legolas looked unsure again, "she seems very fond of Commander Aradan, Ada. She is devastated by his injury but she does not behave as if she were his mate."

Legolas paused awhile, "She warned the Orc to take your name with respect and she was not afraid when the Orc took me prisoner. She was furious, Ada. I could see it in her eyes. She was very tender to me too."

Despite himself, Thranduil had to smile. He turned and looked at his son, "Aye, ionin. Need I tell you again, Legolas? Your Nana loved you, more than anything else in the world and far as I am concerned, your mother and I are one. I ... I cannot choose between you and your mother."

"Nana?" Legolas looked bewildered.

Thranduil placed his arms around his son, "Come home, ionin. All will be clear."

This time, Legolas had no objection.


	31. Chapter 31

The blood flow still hadn't stopped as the cart hurried towards the castle. Erienne bit her lips as she realised that even Galaden looked worried. They needed to stop the blood flow before they fixed his shoulder.

When they arrived at the castle, Erienne was not surprised to find that the soldiers had lined up to receive their commander. They rushed him up to his room where Erudraithe had already readied the bed. Water, wood planks, medicines and cloth were nearby. Legolas was there as were Ceridwen and Lairiel but Lairiel brought Ceridwen out as the latter broke down.

Galaden gave instructions as Thranduil, Erudraithe, Airion and Legolas helped to shift Aradan as carefully as possible unto the bed. Once they had finished cleaning his wound, Galaden applied some balm to ensure that the blood flow stopped temporarily at least for they could not sew and bandage the wound yet, until they set his shoulder.

With all the cleaning done, Galaden took a deep breath and looked at Erienne and Thranduil. Thranduil was leaning against the wall, staring at the floor and Erienne was at Aradan's bed head holding his hands.

"I need to set his shoulder and then sew up his back. He has regained consciousness, hasn't he?"

Erienne looked up and nodded. Aradan was in severe pain that could cloud his thinking but he was conscious. Galaden nodded brusquely in response and Erienne knew that he was into "healer" mode, completely detached and efficient for he knew that his next actions were going to cause Aradan much pain.

"Legolas, you had best leave. Thranduil, do you think you should be here?"

As Thranduil saw Legolas out, after having decided to stay himself, Galaden started to work and Thranduil wished he had left instead. Despite the drink that Galaden had given him to dull the pain, Aradan's face was contorted and he was biting the piece of wood that Galaden had placed in his mouth so hard that it started to splinter. Removing it, Erienne reached for another piece of wood when Thranduil stopped her.

"Forget it. If it breaks, he could swallow the splinters or injure his lips." With that, Thranduil rolled up his sleeves and placed his arms for Aradan to bite into.

"Stop resisting, Aradan. It is an order. I am not doing it for you. I need a Commander. Can't have him choking either."

Aradan could not reply but Erienne saw him placing his palms over Thranduil's shaking ones. "Sor.." Aradan did not continue, his voice choking as Galaden placed the slabs and worked mechanically to set his bones. His legs writhed for a while until finally Galaden looked up. It was done.

Erienne wiped the sweat and tears off Aradan's face while Thranduil breathed out deeply. There were deep teeth marks on his hands.

"You would wash your hands, my lord? Galaden can sew up the wound and bandage it. The worst is over."

Thranduil considered awhile and then looked at Erienne, "You would be with him, Erienne? He would be drowsy soon, would be not?"

"Aye, my lord. Do not worry. We will take care."

Thranduil nodded, sweeping the wet hair off Aradan's forehead. "I'll be back soon. I will check on Legolas as well. Do not worry about him, Erienne. I will talk to him. You just stay with Aradan."

Erienne nodded as Thranduil left the room. As Thranduil had said, Aradan was becoming drowsy and did not really feel the needle upon his flesh as Galaden sewed up his wound. When they were nearly done, Erienne washed his face, arms and feet, covering him with a blanket.

"He should be sleeping for quite awhile, Erienne. Do you want to stay with him? Else I can, for you would have work to see to? You would want to speak with Legolas as well. Now that he is sleeping, you can tell Thranduil that you will come up every hour. Once you have seen to the tasks at hand, Thranduil and you can take turns to sit," Galaden urged Erienne to see to her work assuring her that he would stay with Aradan.

"That would be good, Galaden. I will ask your lord if he is agreeable." Galaden nodded knowing what Erienne meant. Thranduil might not agree to her leaving Aradan yet.

Erienne left the room in search of Thranduil and was informed that the King had called a meeting of all the lieutenant-generals. Erienne nodded in approval. It had slipped her mind too and she was glad that Thranduil remained focused. Though the latest attack had occurred on the borders of the Woodlands, there was a need to step up patrols and ensure that all defences were in order.

Lairiel had offered to help Elda in the kitchens and that left Erienne with technically little to do urgently for now. That meant that she had to something which she was … afraid of. Going in search of Legolas. She was excited to see and longed to talk to him, but would he accept her? He had not seen her scarred body or knew that she had been raped.

As Erienne walked down the halls, she heard voices coming from one of the rooms. Why, it was coming from Legolas' room. Erienne paused. She did not want to intrude upon her son's privacy and decided to leave when she saw Ceridwen coming out of the room carrying a tray. She looked teary and walked away quickly. Realising that something was wrong, Erienne went towards the son's room, pausing at the open door. Legolas and Tauriel were in the room and seemed oblivious to her presence. She did not mean to eavesdrop but she could not help her maternal instinct.

"I am glad you are better, Tauriel. I know what happened at Dale was hard for you. Do try to get over it. I won't say that you will find someone else but do not close your life off, Tauriel."

"There is no future for us, Legolas. So much has happened. I can't imagine being with anyone."

"Of course. I understand, Tauriel. I meant to talk to you as well. 'Tis best for us. I care for you, Tauriel as a friend but I don't think we go beyond that. I am so glad you are not hurt about it. You really meant it, Tauriel? You are not upset, are you?"

"Nay, Legolas. I was waiting for your return to tell you myself, in case you harboured any hopes."

Legolas nodded, "Still, don't close your life off. You might just find someone you care for one day, Tauriel."

"How about you, Legolas? Do you think you will find anyone?"

"Huh…I…I don't know, Tauriel. But that's far from my thoughts now. Nana is back. I can't believe it. Yet, the happiness is marred. Commander Aradan is badly injured, Tauriel. 'Tis all my fault. I have created so much trouble…" Legolas was saying to Tauriel…who did not look very upset, something that appeared to have dawned on Legolas as well.

"You don't seem concerned, Tauriel. Are you not worried? 'Tis our Commander," Legolas was perplexed.

Tauriel looked up, "'Tis not that I am not worried, Legolas," she paused, "but is he more worthy than the others?"

Legolas eyebrows furrowed and it was apparent to Erienne that Legolas did not understand Tauriel's words, "What do you mean, Tauriel? He is our Commander."

Tauriel smiled. "When the Commander falls, it is a big thing, isn't it, Legolas? Coz he is the Commander. What if it was a poor Silvan elf? Would it matter as much? It certainly did not matter to the King when the dwarves fell. He only came 'cos you were there. The Prince. Else he would not have lifted a finger, staying all safe within his Woodlands."

"Why do you sound so bitter, Tauriel? Ada does not think like that. He might not show kindness outwardly but he cares for all his elves. Elda is Silvan. So are Lt.-Gen. Airion and..and …Why most of Mirkwood is Silvan-born."

"Including your Commander."

Legolas turned in shock at the words and his face froze as he saw his Nana at the door.


	32. Chapter 32

The underlined words, "Legolas had grown very fond of you these days. My reply was that I did not think that he would approve of the Prince taking a lowly Silvan-born as a mate and his very words were, _You're right. I would not." are not mine. They are from "The Hobbit". _

"Nana…," Legolas stopped. He did not know what to say, suddenly having her back. She was dead. That was what he had always believed, had always been told. He..he had never even fantasized about her. That realization hit Legolas rather suddenly as well. Why had he never thought about his Nana? He did not know but that would have to wait though.

His Nana was looking very upset and so was Tauriel. "Nana..." this time Legolas was stopped by his Nana's raised hands. She was looking straight at Tauriel and Legolas remembered her words to the Orc about taking his Ada's name with respect. He swallowed. He had always imagined his Nana would be gentle, kind and sweet-natured. She could still be, he guessed but not when someone disrespected his Ada.

"Captain Tauriel, may I ask how you came to the assumption that the King considers the Silvan born as lowly?"

Tauriel looked at her, this time quite boldly jutting out her chin. "He said so...himself. A lowly, Silvan elf...that's what he called me."

Erienne's brows furrowed. As far as she knew, Thranduil had never differentiated between the elves of Mirkwood. Certainly Silvans or Sindarins had never mattered. That, Erienne could vouch for. Why, even recently, had he not told her that whether they be of Silvan, Sindarin or Doriath, they would stand together as one.

Thranduil's words did not make sense. As Erienne thought, Tauriel spoke again. "Are you surprised, my lady? You are a loyal mate but as a Queen, you have to admit that the King has wronged. He talks to suit his needs."

Erienne had to struggle to contain her temper but she was aware of the import of the situation. The unity of the Woodlands was at stake.

"I beg your pardon, Captain but may I ask again if those words actually came from my lord?"

Tauriel frowned at her, "I have no need to lie, my lady. I had met the King to report on my duties. He commented that Legolas had grown very fond of me these days. My reply was that I did not think that he would approve of the Prince taking a lowly Silvan-born as a mate and his very words were, _You're right. I would not."_

Erienne sighed to herself, "Oh, Thranduil. Why did you not ask Aradan for help in this matter? Trying to play meddling Ada."

Erienne looked at Legolas who looked upset but not surprised. That meant that Tauriel had told Legolas about it before. Suddenly, everything clicked to Erienne. Her mind ran through what had happened at Dale. She turned to Tauriel, "Captain, I do apologise for the meaning that the King's words appeared to construe but I can assure you that he never meant them."

"And why would you say that, my lady?" Tauriel remained unconvinced.

Erienne bit her lips, "Tauriel, Legolas, my lord most definitely did not approve of you as mates. But the reason is not the one he gave. He did not know how to explain. You gave him a convenient excuse, Tauriel and he used it."

Before, either could argue, Erienne continued, "Thranduil felt that the two of you were not suited to be mates and would not be happy in a union. He did not know how to say it."

"Why would Ada think that?"

Erienne looked at her son, "It does not matter what your Ada thinks or why he thinks so. What do you think?"

"Do you think that you love each other enough to go through all together? To stand by each other no matter what happens? A union is not just about sharing joy. You share pain and sorrow too. Look at Galaden and Lairiel. In all these years, have you seen Galaden happy?"

"No, Nana. But twas not just him. Neither Ada nor Commander Aradan were .."

Legolas paused as his mother's words sunk in. Lairiel was not that close to his Nana. She would be upset about her Queen but not feel that level of despair or sorrow that Healer Galaden had.

Yet, she had stood by Healer Galaden, feeling his pain and loss, looking out for the family when Galaden could not. Were he and Tauriel like that? Did Tauriel even like him? Again, he remembered that Tauriel had left him when he had been fighting for his life in the tent although it had been to see to Kili's burial. He could not begrudge her that. His Ada had not left his side though.

"The answer's not mine to give. You have to work it out yourselves. But I would..," Legolas saw his Nana become stern again, "that you not blame the King. He might have worded it wrongly but he has certainly never differentiated between any elf of Mirkwood."

"I do not agree, my lady. What makes you say that the Silvan elves of Mirkwood mean anything to the King? Ought we believe that? Mere words they are.."

"Tauriel, st.." Even Legolas protested Tauriel's words.

This time, Erienne looked at Tauriel, her eyes hardened. "You want proof of what the Silvan elves of Mirkwood mean to the King?"

"Tell me, Captain, what proportion of the army is made up of Silvans?"

"Why, easily more than half, nearly eight out of every ten soldiers are Silvan."

"And has this been the case since the beginning."

Tauriel nodded and Erienne continued, "So, since, my lord was crowned as King and even before that, the Elven Army of Mirkwood comprised mostly of Silvan elves?"

"Aye, that is true." Tauriel replied Erienne's question with equal emphasis.

"You are aware, Captain that I was taken prisoner at Dol Guldur?"

Tauriel nodded again whilst Legolas stilled. He had known that but he had assumed that she had died, instantaneously. Dol Guldur was hell.

"You are aware too that the King knew of the fact that I was taken prisoner alive?"

Tauriel nodded again, this time more cautiously. They had never spoken in front of Legolas but most soldiers knew that the Queen had been held prisoner. The newly crowned Thranduil had not brought his army to save her focusing instead on rebuilding Mirkwood.

This time, Tauriel looked at Erienne more hesitantly. "The King could have marched his army of Silvan elves to Dol Guldur. Whether victory or loss resulted, he could have tried. He was certainly persuaded by Lord Elrond and others to do so. Did he, Captain?

As Tauriel shook her head, Erienne asked, "And why do you think that was so?"

Tauriel opened her mouth and then closed it again and Erienne continued, "You demanded to know why the King would let the dwarves die, 'twas for the same reason he stilled his heart and refused to enter Dol Guldur. Your King knew I carried his babe. He knew what would happen to it. Yet, he persisted only in rebuilding the Woodlands, home of the Silvan elves. You do not see his love for his elves?"

"Do you know, Captain, that before your King and I were united, I loved another. A Silvan-born elf of Mirkwood, precisely. 'Tis a fact known by most of the elderly elves. Your King, then Prince of Mirkwood, knew it too. He tried his best to stop the union and even after he never forced me. I refused to accept him and very openly declared my love for the other. Yet, he was patient. He only blamed himself for having spoilt our lives." Erienne had to pause as she bristled with emotion, all her anger and guilt coming to the fore again. She had given Thranduil hell. "To this day, I love the Silvan-born. Your King knows it. But he never questioned it, only accepted it for he knows that I love him too. He waited for me then and he waited for me all these years. You told the King that there was no love in his heart?"

Legolas stood perplexed. He thought he did not know his Nana. It appeared that he did not know his Ada either.

Erienne could not take it anymore. She stared at her hands, trembling so much and with so much anger that she failed to realise that her gloves were on fire.

"Nana! Your gloves..how did they catch fire?" Legolas pulled the gloves away and gave a more startled shout as he saw her hands.

"What? Nana, what happened to your ha…?" His exclamation was stopped by Thranduil who entered the room with Airion. The lieutenant-general quickly put out the small fire and left the room, sensing the need for privacy as his Queen stood silent.

"Erienne, what..?"

"Pardon my insolence, my lord. But I can't talk now." Thranduil stopped short as his Queen turned and left the room. Thranduil saw Erienne leave the room worriedly. She was already upset about Aradan. What had they done to her now?


	33. Chapter 33

"Are you alright, Legolas?" Thranduil's softly-spoken question appeared to bring Legolas out of his bewildered thoughts.

"I … I think I need to go for a walk," he said, unable to think of anything else. He badly needed to sort out his thoughts now. Everything was so confusing. But…what had she, his Nana, said? She had been in Dol Guldur. And her hands, somebody had mutilated her. Legolas had observed that she covered all parts of her body. Was that the reason why? And, she mentioned a babe…oh…what had been happening?

"Legolas..." his Ada's hands were on his shoulders and he was looking at him with concern.

"I...I need to go now, please," he excused himself in a hurry, the hurt look on his Ada not lost on him. But, he could not face his Ada yet.

Legolas ran out of the castle into the woods, ignoring the greetings and the bows of the soldiers. He had come back to Mirkwood's borders nearly two weeks ago but had not had the courage to go back to his Ada's lands, his lands, too. His brief travels after leaving Dale had shown him much – lands and people suffered under inept and greedy kings, orcs constantly attacked in small groups on any unsuspecting traveller and in a small village that he had sought refuge for a day, the inhabitants had told him of the raids from the Wildmen of Dunland. Men were living in fear and danger, some of their own making, others of their ill-luck to have less than prudent rulers. And he had thought of Mirkwood. Never once had he feared his life or future there. It had always felt safe and he knew that it was not just him. Many a Mirkwood elf who travelled out would always enter the Woodland Realm with a prayer that he had returned home safe. Safety had been within his Ada's realm. "Close the gates. No one enters Mirkwood and no one _leaves_." His Ada's aim had been to protect those who had made Mirkwood their home. Everything else came later. He was the King of Mirkwood, not all of Middle Earth.

Legolas ran faster as he zipped through the trees and jumped over the rocks. This running – it felt good against the agitation that was palpitating in his heart. When he finally came to a stop against a few large rocks, he leaned his back against it and took deep breaths. Even the air felt different, sweet and clean, carrying the fragrance of autumn.

"Will you let me go, King Thranduil?" Was that not what he had told his Ada before he left. His Ada had not said anything, merely telling him to be safe. And, then sent soldiers after him to ensure he was safe. No, that would have been Commander Aradan, who was now lying injured, thanks to him. Legolas let his head rest against the smooth surface of the rock and closed his eyes, not to sleep but to forget the world for a minute.

When he awoke, it was to hushed whispers coming from behind. "The Prince is back! Thank Eru for that! We can all finally be at peace," a soldier was saying. "Aye, Filvendor. It is indeed a cause for joy. To not have him here and have to wonder if he was safe, awaiting news from the Captain had been a cause for great anxiety."

"Still, he ought to apologise to the King. How could he have so foolishly raised his sword to the King in the battlefield? First Tauriel, then him. It is the kindness of the King that he broke only her bow and not her head. A lesser King would have thrown her in the dungeons for disrespecting him,"

Legolas realised that it was Lieutenant-General Eroan talking now. He was another of Commander Aradan's direct deputies. "Aye, Lt.-General Eroan is correct. Not all Kings are so forgiving. Tauriel is lucky that King Thranduil did not take her ill-behaviour personally. He was mad though when she shot the Queen. 'Twas the Queen, who requested the King not to punish her, for her Ada had been the Queen's guard. Poor Airion, he was so worried and so mad at Tauriel. It seems that Commander Aradan did not really fault him though but warned him to be more alert."

"Ill-behaviour? She was downright rude, foolish, irresponsible…don't get me started. I could go on Rhothomir. I was most upset with her. _If you leave now, the dwarves will die._ And what of us elves? The King was devastated as he saw the bodies of his own strewn across Dale. His decision was not wrong. Continuing to fight there would have been fruitless. We had to reconsider our strategy.But Tauriel had to point her arrow at our King, _her King_ in the middle of the battlefield."

"And to accuse him of not having love in him. I never expected such dim-witted talk from Tauriel. Did she not see his love when he raised her from an orphan in his castle after her Ada was taken prisoner? The King does not forget his elves or their kin. The Woodland Realm had been merely a patch of land with trees. King Oropher did build it up but it was under King Thranduil that we built up our gardens, fields, mills, farms, armoury and now, even forts. And to have thought of building underground.. Had it not been for King Thranduil's determination and prudence, we would have wasted away."

"Not to mention his decision not to save the Queen coz the army did not have the strength then…" All the soldiers were quiet then as they remembered the dark days after the fall of King Oropher.

"I hope our Commander recovers soon. The King and Queen are really upset."

As the soldiers resumed talking, Legolas moved away as silently as he had arrived. What had the soldiers been talking about? Could it be true? Why hadn't Tauriel told him anything about it? He had been feeling guilty and wrong but now, he felt downright foolish. And she had shot Nana? His Ada had let her off?

Turning back, he made for the castle, seeking out Tauriel. She was nowhere to be found. When he went to the Commander's room, he saw Ceridwen at his Commander's side, feeding him some liquid. He was not ready to see Commander Aradan yet. He turned and left, looking for Tauriel.

He was greeted by Elda, upon entering the kitchen. "Prince Legolas," she bowed, "would you like anything to eat? You must be tired."

"No, Elda. I am fine.." Legolas' words trailed off as he saw the other elf. Wasn't that Tauriel's Nana?

Elda caught his look and nodded as Meldiriel bowed to Legolas shyly and quickly looked away. She was busy washing the dishes.

"Meldiriel is helping me, Prince Legolas. Why, she helped the Queen with the strawberry tarts earlier. Would you like some?"

Legolas was surprised. "Nana baked the strawberry tarts, Elda? She gave me some earlier. They were delicious."

"Now there, Prince Legolas. There you go breaking my heart."

Legolas knew that Elda was joking as she smiled and packed some tarts for him. "I have made some lemonade for you, if you want. My lady had made the peach cobbler for the Commander but.." Elda teared then and Legolas felt terrible.

"Awww, Elda. Do not be upset. Our Commander will be fine."

"Aye, he will be, Prince Legolas. We all need him."

Legolas left after comforting Elda and found Tauriel near the stables. She was checking the horses and brushing them down.

"Are you working in the stables now, Tauriel?" Legolas was surprised.

Tauriel shook her head. "I am supposed to guard the kitchen and the outer parts thereof. 'Tis my punishment, I guess after I shot the Queen."

"'Tis not a bad punishment, don't you think?" Tauriel did not miss the irritation in Legolas' voice.

"You are angry I shot your Nana, Legolas?"

"You should not have shot any innocent elf, Tauriel. We ought to be prudent. Action without thought is dangerous. That was always Commander Aradan's advice and expectation. I failed him in that too."

Tauriel was silent and Legolas continued. "I thought Ada had banished you, Tauriel? How did you come back?"

Legolas did not know why he was asking this question. He had known all along that Tauriel would return for her Nana was here. His Commander would not have let Tauriel be away from Mirkwood for long. Tauriel's Nana often came to the castle and his Commander had always been kind to her. His Ada never really spoke, just let her be.

"The Commander told me to come back." Legolas nodded, Tauriel's answer affirming his thoughts.

"Oh," Legolas did not know what to say now and he decided to come straight the point.

"Is there anything else you would wish to tell me, Tauriel?" he asked carefully.

This time, Tauriel looked away. "What would you wish me to tell you, Legolas?"

"The truth of what happened in Dale. Why did Ada hold you at sword point?"

Tauriel swallowed, "The King was going to leave. He..he said that too many elves had died. I .. I had raised my arrow to the King," Tauriel's voice caught, "I told him that there was no love in him. " After a brief paused, she finished, "He was furious and broke my bow and..and.. held me at sworpoint. You came then."

Legolas looked at her. He wanted to hide his hurt but couldn't. "Why didn't you tell me then? Why didn't you stop me? I thought you were my friend, Tauriel. From young, I had stood up for you to Ada, to Commander Aradan. You allowed me to make a mistake. I had pledged to defend my land and my elves yet I abandoned my King and my Commander in the middle of a battlefield. I shamed them both," Legolas bowed, the tears spilling out.

"Legolas.." Tauriel did not know what to say. "I didn't want him to leave. The dwarves would have died.."

She was cut off by Legolas, "And they did… My Ada did not kill the dwarves. They died in battle. We cannot fight all battles. He merely wanted to protect his own elves. That was what he had pledged to do. I was wrong ..I was so wrong." Legolas was muttering to himself now. He could not blame Tauriel. The decision had been his to make. He had to take responsibility for them.

"Legolas..," he turned around and looked at Tauriel, "mayhap, I was wrong. 'Tis only hit me so late after our Queen spoke. I am sorry, Legolas."

Legolas nodded. "Take care, Tauriel. I need to go." Pausing awhile later, he said, "Tauriel, if I had half the love in me as that my Ada has in him, I would consider myself worthy of him." With those words, Legolas sped off, faster than usual, leaving Tauriel to her own thoughts. For she too was ashamed of herself after hearing the Queen's words. Briefly, she wondered who the Silvan elf the Queen had loved was.


	34. Chapter 34

Erienne was looking out of the window when Thranduil entered their chambers. She had been crying. Thranduil could see that from her hunched shoulders. It was a painful sight to see her struggle with her emotions. She had just returned and he wanted her to be happy, have peace. She was worried about Legolas' life now, he could see that.

"My lord," she must have sensed his presence as always for she turned and made to curtsy to him. Thranduil stopped her taking her in his arms instead. From the nearby table, Erienne took the wet cloth she had prepared and washed his hand. Removing a small jar from her pocket, she took Thranduil's arm. Aradan's bite had left quite a deep wound. She rubbed the salve on it. "It should recover soon, my lord."

Thranduil did not reply as he led her to his chair, sitting her on his lap. They remained like that awhile, taking comfort in each other. As Erienne leaned against him, Thranduil slipped his arms around her and closed his eyes. She was too thin. He told himself that he needed to see to her diet. She was working hard too.

"I am sorry, my lord. I have overstepped myself." Erienne's words came out as a whisper after a long while.

Thranduil opened his eyes, looking quizzically at her. What need was there for an apology?

"I ought not to have said that to Legolas and Tauriel. Telling them that I love another. 'Twas shameless of me."

"Don't ever say that again, Erienne. Else I will be displeased. You would never be shameless. Besides you spoke the truth."

Erienne looked chagrined. "But, my lord, do you not believe that I love you with all my heart?"

Thranduil gave a slight grin, "I may be an only child, Erienne but I know how to share."

"My lord!" this time Erienne frowned disapprovingly.

"Do you not care for him, Erienne? 'Tis not possible to forget a relationship so deeply formed, just like that."

"An elf loves only one, my lord."

"Aye, Erienne. One mate. Love is not just for mates. Besides, he is not just a friend. Neither a friend nor a mate. He is that rare gift, Erienne that allows us to stop to rest knowing that they have someone looking out for them. "

Erienne did not reply awhile, for her eyes were brimming with tears. Thranduil had phrased it so aptly. She had believed herself to be so correct and so wronged when their union had been decided. Despite her Ada trying to explaining to her or even Thranduil himself, she had been very upset with them. Eventually, Thranduil had just let her be, allowing her to take the time she needed. It had been the very elf she had loved who had shown her the folly of her thoughts.

" _Do you believe that you would give yourself in half-measure, Erienne? The very fact that you took your vows as his mate..does it not tell you something? Open your heart, Erienne. All will be clear, my lady, for you are no fool. I know that you will always hold me dear and for that I am blessed. But your heart is with him and you will realise that soon."_

"He will be alright, my lord?"

"Aye, he will. Don't worry, Erienne. I checked with Galaden. His shoulder is set. He just needs time to recover. But…. he will be in pain, love. He will need to rest. You will see to him, won't you? Then, I can look to other matters in peace. Now, that Legolas is here. I hope he can help me."

"He will, Thranduil. Just give him some time. He will be alright. Won't he, my lord? He will get over all this and eventually find happiness of his own."

"Do you say so, Erienne? I am just glad that he is back safe, love. I was scared."

Erienne cuddled deeper into Thranduil. "Your elfling is so fair and comely, Thranduil. And knows his act too. I misjudged him. Why, he helped me with Aradan and he knows you well, my lord. It was he who told me that you would be sure to come. _For it was the Commander who lay injured._ Just see, my lord, soon he will see to his duties as the Prince without fault."

It was Thranduil's turn to listen proudly as Erienne described her experience with Legolas. They talked deep into the day and when Legolas came to his Ada's chambers, because he needed to talk to his Ada but more out of habit too, he found his parents asleep on his Ada's chair. Legolas was embarrassed to intrude on them in such as intimate position but he went away feeling slightly proud and a lot happy.


	35. Chapter 35

Legolas entered Commander Aradan's room to find Ceridwen at the Commander's bedside. Commander Aradan was still sleeping.

Upon seeing Legolas, Ceridwen stood up and excused herself. "I need to change the water, Prince Legolas. Please excuse me. May I get you anything?"

Legolas shook his head and Ceridwen left with a bow. Legolas could see that her eyes were red from crying. It made him feel even worse. Ceridwen was younger than him. When she had been a wee elfling, she used to tail behind him, looking up to him in awe. He had mostly been irritated by her, young as she had been and soon they had mostly not been in contact.

Legolas sat down and looked at his Commander. He was breathing heavily. When Legolas touched his Commander's forehead, he realised that the Commander was running a fever. No wonder, Ceridwen has said she needed water.

Legolas' eyes ran to the bandages on Commander Aradan's shoulders. How many times had he sat on those shoulders as a wee elfling? He had received his first bow and arrows from this elf too. Much of his knowledge, skill and training came from his Commander. And all he had done in return was to shame him on the battlefield and get him injured.

Legolas blinked back tears as he realised that Ceridwen was returning, along with Healer Galaden. The Healer smiled at Legolas.

"Legolas, you have not eaten yet. Do have your dinner now."

Seeing Legolas' hesitation, he continued, "Your Commander will be fine, Legolas. Do not worry."

He beckoned to Ceridwen who laid a tray for Legolas and then returned to Commander Aradan's side. She took a wet cloth and placed it on his forehead, trying to bring down the fever. Galaden went to check the bandages on Aradan's back and shoulders.

"'Tis common for him to run a fever. Make sure that he does not move too much, Ceridwen. When he wakes up, feed him the broth slowly and then give him the medicine. I will be back here as soon as I return from the infirmary."

"Aye, Ada. Don't worry. I will take care."

"You have something to eat as well, _henig._ Aradan will be fine." Galaden kissed his youngest's forehead before leaving the room.

Legolas ate in silence as Ceridwen changed the cloth on Commander Aradan's forehead again before she turned to her tray.

"I am sorry."

Ceridwen looked up in surprise at Legolas' words as he continued, "'Twas my fault that the Commander is injured." He said no more, absently picking at his food as the tears threatened to spill again.

"Do not say that, Prince Legolas. The Commander is very fond of you." Ceridwen gave a sad smile before she continued, "I used to jest with the Commander that if you and I were to be in danger at the same time, he would surely ditch me to save you. The Commander always said the Prince would not need me to save him. _He will save both of us, Ceridwen. Count on your Prince."_

Legolas attempted to smile back but could not hold it anymore. His tears spilled and he began to cry.

"Prince Legolas! Are you alright? Now, Ceridwen, have you been chattering incessantly again?" Galaden had returned to the room with a bottle in his hand.

"Pray, do not chide her, Healer. 'Twas no fault of hers."

Galaden looked at his daughter who had stood up. "Elda promised me some dessert. I will just go and get them. I am sorry, Ada." As his daughter left the room, Galaden smiled. As Erienne had said, Ceridwen was becoming a wise, young elleth.

He turned to Legolas, who was wiping his tears. "Legolas, what is the matter, ionin? Your Commander will heal. I was not merely trying to console you."

"'Tis not just that, Healer Galaden. So many things have happened and I have not been here at my Ada's side, at my Commander's side to help them. I have failed in my duty."

"Nay. Do not say that, ionin. You needed some time alone. That was all. But your Ada was very worried. Do not worry about that though. Your Nana was here was him. For that, all of us are blessed. The Woodlands is savouring happiness again."

"Nana…I was quite rude to her when I first saw her, Healer. I have to apologize to her but everything is just so confusing." Legolas remembered his Nana's hands and looked at Galaden, "Have you seen Nana's hands, Healer Galaden? She mentioned that she had been in Dol Guldur. And…and she said something about being with babe."

Galaden saw Legolas looking at him and he knew that the Prince wanted him to assure him that his Nana had merely spoken in anger. He looked away.

"Prince Legolas. You have to be strong. These things happen in war. Your Ada knew it too. That is why he is so adamant about protecting the elves within the Woodlands. Times are not safe now."

"The babe was ….. killed, Galaden?"

Galaden squeezed Legolas' shoulders. "Your Nana knew what would happen to the babe were it to be born. So..she..she is skilled in herbs. She..she made sure the babe would not be born."

"Her babe, Ada's babe." Legolas repeated his lips trembling, "I saw her hand. Her glove had caught fire and Airion removed it. They were so…Somebody had mutilated her. 'Tis just her hands right, Healer?"

Again, Galaden did not reply and Legolas could feel the pain constricting his chest. He was a trained soldier. He did not have to ask anymore. Dol Guldur. The Wildmen of Dunland. Azog. He remembered what Azog had done to her in Dale with his knife. And all these years…no wonder his Nana covered all parts of her body.

"Ada did not try to save her and Nana is not even faulting him, Galaden, for she knows that he was trying to protect the Woodlands."

Legolas swallowed again, "How could two wise and beautiful elves birth such a foolish elfling, Healer?"

"Do not say that, Prince Legolas. You would be hurting your Ada for he would feel that he had failed in his upbringing of you. And your Nana for she would blame herself for not being here for you. You are back now, Prince Legolas. That is all that matters. The elves know that you will stand by your Ada and your Commander to lead us. We are all together again. Take joy in that, Legolas."

Legolas nodded, feeling no better. Healer Galaden's words were wise yet they did little to console him. There was no use looking to the past. The future beckoned and he would ensure that he rendered his duties without fault. But he had to apologize first.

They heard Aradan stir and Galaden went over to him, gently touching his forehead.

"You are still with fever, Aradan. Try not to move," Galaden instructed Aradan as he gently swept back the Commander's hair. Taking the broth from the table, he fed small spoonfuls to Aradan who pushed them away.

"You need to take some. Else, I can't feed you the medicine, Aradan. Please. I know it is not easy," Galaden's gentle coaxing made Aradan force some broth down and then take the medicine.

"I will be alright, Galaden. Do not be upset. Else I will find it difficult to play a trick on you again." Galaden smiled at Aradan's words, knowing his friend was trying to comfort him.

"My lady is here. If you fool with me again, she will see to you, Aradan," he jested back.

Aradan managed a weak smile and then whispered, "Thranduil is alright?"

"He was here but he went to see Erienne," Galaden replied with a nod.

"Erienne! She is injured?" Aradan started and ended up biting his lips and his body convulsed from pain again.

"You should not be moving like that, Aradan!" Galaden's rebuke was filled with alarm as he wiped the sweat of Aradan's face.

"Do not worry, Aradan. Thranduil and Erienne are fine. As is Legolas," Galaden assured him.

"I am here, Commander. Do not worry about me. I am so sorry, Commander Aradan."

"Nay, do not say tha.." Aradan's voice trailed off as he squeezed his eyes.

"That's enough talking, Aradan. You need to rest. I need to go to the infirmary now. Ceridwen and Legolas will be here, Aradan. Ceridwen knows what to do. I will leave now."

As he was about to leave the room, Galaden turned again. Kneeling at Aradan's bedhead, he looked at his friend in the eyes and said, "The Woodlands needs its Commander, Aradan. You will not fail in your duty to them. You will recover soon, _mellon_."

Aradan knew what Galaden was telling him. He nodded, squeezing Galaden's hand in return.


	36. Chapter 36

Legolas climbed up the stairs to his parents' room. Four days had passed since Commander Aradan's injury. Though the Commander had to be in bed, he was recovering and the pain had decreased. Legolas wondered if it was a good time for him to see the Commander. He had yet to see his Ada or his Nana too.

Passing by his parents' chambers, he paused. He knew that his Nana had come looking for him several times. But he had felt so ashamed of himself yet he badly wanted to see her. Absently he entered the room, ignoring the guard who was looking unsure. It took Legolas a few minutes to realise what the matter was. He was used to entering his Ada's room without permission. In fact, if he came to use his Ada's library, he would often fall asleep on his Ada's bed, only to find his Ada sleeping on the couch the next morning.

Legolas sighed. His Ada had made much room for him in his life, hadn't he?

"Legolas, ionin, why are you standing at the door? Do come in." Legolas started on hearing his Nana's voice.

"Nana, I..." Legolas stopped, staring at his Nana. She was wearing a tunic, which meant that she could be riding out. As usual, all parts of her body were covered.

"Ionin, are you alright?" This time, his Nana's voice was gentler and Legolas looked up to see her standing in front of him. She moved as if to touch him and then held back her hands.

It pained Legolas to realise the reason behind her actions. Perhaps, her disappointment in him was a cause too but Legolas remembered the sight of her ungloved hand and looked up at her. His Nana was also afraid that he would be repulsed by the sight of her skin. "Do you know, Nana, that I have never thought that there was no one to love and care for me? I always had Elda, Healer Galaden, the other soldiers and Tauriel too. But more than all of them, I had Commander Aradan and…" Legolas' voice dropped to a whisper, "I had Ada."

As his Nana looked up at him, Legolas moved closer to her. "When I was young, they fussed over me. As I grew up, they respected me and honoured me as the Prince of Mirkwood. But I often avoided Ada and Commander Aradan. Whenever I did not have training or discussions. Both of them have never smiled or laughed, Nana."

Legolas felt the tears stinging his eyes but he knew that he had to tell this to someone and his Nana seemed to be the best person, not just because she was his Nana but all because she seemed to understand.

"Ada...All my life, I have known Ada. I have always taken him for granted. He was always just there for me…"

As Legolas' face crumpled into his Nana's hands, she finally reached for him. "I am so sorry, Nana. Please…."

Legolas stopped as he felt his mother's touch upon his cheeks. "Ionin, do not dwell in the past. Mistakes are made to make you stronger and wiser. I can never be disappointed with you. You are a skilled and courageous warrior. All will be well."

His mother's touch only made Legolas weep harder, the feeling of her gloved hands upon him so new and so accepting. "I have erred, Nana…I have been so irresponsible, so foolish. The babe, Nana. Would it not have been better had the babe lived and I had died instead?"

"Legolas!" his Nana looked struck but Legolas did not see it for he was weeping, his head hung in shame.

"Do not ever say that again, Legolas! It would hurt your Ada," his Nana's eyes filled with tears as she cupped his face, "and it hurts me too, Legolas. I love you, Legolas. All these years, I have wondered about you, whether you were well...I...Oh Legolas, do forgive me. Mayhap, I have failed you as a mother."

"Nay, Nana! Never say that. Were it not for you, I would be dead now, wouldn't I? I just want you, Nana. To know you. To know your love. To learn from you. To be guided by you."

"Oh, Legolas," his Nana whispered. "Forgive me, ionin. I thought so little of you." Legolas looked ashamed, "Nay, do not look away, Legolas. I am sorry, ionin. I should never have doubted your Ada's upbringing or your Commander's guidance."

She hesitated before continuing, "You truly think of me as your Nana, Legolas? I have come into your life so suddenly."

This time, Legolas looked up, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Of course. Why wouldn't I, Nana?"

"Legolas," his Nana looked down, "of course. I meant...you heard the Orc…"

Legolas looked at her, "I am a trained soldier, Nana. I know the horrors of war. Please, Nana, you are back. That is all that matters."

Seeing the uncertainty on his Nana's face, Legolas waited. "I might be so different from what you might have pictured me. Less kind, less intelligent...I don't know. We are mother and child, yet strangers."

It pained Legolas to see his Nana's lack of confidence and fear. She was so skilled and courageous yet in front of him, she felt so unworthy.

"Nana..." Legolas reached for her hands uncertainly. "I know everything, Nana. Everything. Please, Nana. Forgive me, Nana. I have erred."

Legolas looked at Erienne, his palms upon hers. "Nana…" Legolas could not stop the tears that spilled again as Erienne stroked his cheeks, "It does not feel as if I have never watched you grow, ionin. I was so afraid that you would not be comfortable with me."

Legolas furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "You are not a stranger to me, Nana. I grew up hearing stories of the Elven Queen, her beauty, her wisdom and her kindness from our elves. Elda often spoke to me about you when I went to eat."

His mother smiled as she listened to him, her eyes shining. Legolas went nearer to her and he saw that she did not hesitate, "Ada never spoke about you, Nana. But, he used to feed me when I was younger. He would read to me too. I slept here often as a wee elfling." Legolas turned to face his Nana. This time, she did not hesitate when he took her hands, "As I grew, he always checked with Elda that I had eaten. Commander Aradan saw to my training and learning. Both of them hardly smiled too and never laughed. Ada used to laugh with me sometimes when I was just a babe but it always ended in tears. He would hug me and cry." _I would probably have gone mad if my mate was with babe and had been caught by Sauron._ Legolas kept that thought to himself.

As mother and child came closer, Legolas dared to lay his head upon her lap. It felt comforting as if all his troubles had vanished. "I shamed them both, Nana. Ada and Commander Aradan. I...I am waiting for them, Nana. They are busy. I have to apologise to them."

Legolas did not see his Nana's fingers tremble as she placed her hands on his head hesitantly as she spoke, "Oh, ionin. They would not expect it. It would be okay to let it go."

"They would not expect it but they brought me up, taught me all. 'Tis my duty, Nana. "

Legolas did not look up but he could feel his mother's smile as she now stroked his hair.

"Nana, can I ask you something?" he whispered, looking up at her. As his Nana smiled expectantly at him, Legolas continued, "Nana...could you, would you remove your gloves to...to touch me?"

He could feel his Nana's tears on his cheeks as he finally felt her skin upon his. Clenching his mother's fingers, Legolas closed his eyes if for just a few minutes, and thus did not see his Ada's tears as the latter smiled at his Nana from the door.


	37. Chapter 37

Galaden had just finished checking and bandaging Aradan's wound. "You can start walking around slowly, Aradan. But do take care, you might find it difficult at first. You can't use your hand much though. Give it sometime before you start using sword. It won't take long."

Aradan nodded as Galaden helped him to sit upright on the bed. "Do you know how Erienne is, Galaden? She was pretty upset. She refused to come and see me when I was conscious. Though I asked Thranduil to ask her to."

Galaden was careful not to look up at Aradan as he answered, "Do not begrudge her, Aradan. Twas not her fault."

"I know she must have been busy with Lord Elrond's and Lady Galadriel's arrival and all." Aradan's sulky look showed how understanding he was of the situation.

"I guess she was," Galaden nodded, his non-committal response catching Aradan's attention.

"Don't bother trying to hide matters from me, Galaden. You are not good at it. What happened?"

"Erienne was here with you, Aradan. She was the one taking care of you at night. Thranduil insisted on it. That either she or I had to be here with you. I had to go to the infirmary at night so she stayed here."

Aradan nodded. Galaden was not answering his question.

"What happened, Galaden?" Getting agitated, Aradan sat up sharply on the bed, only to have a sharp pain shooting through his shoulder.

"Aradan!" Galaden's rebuke was sharp before mellowing down as he realised the pain that Aradan must be feeling.

"Do be careful, Aradan. I know how painful it can be," Galaden's voice was softer as he gently rubbed down Aradan's shoulder before sitting down on the stool.

"Erienne was here with you whenever you were asleep. But she left whenever you were awake. She could not bear to see you in pain. That's why Thranduil took over for helping you to wash and eat. And.."

"What is it, Galaden?" Aradan asked, his face frowning.

"Erienne was very upset about your injury. You know that. So was Legolas. He sort of blames himself. Aradan's face frowned in protest though he did not interrupt Galaden. "Anyway, he was upset and confiding in Tauriel.."

"Oh…" Slight understanding dawned on Aradan's face as he knew that Tauriel would still have placed some blame on Thranduil.

"You can guess her reaction. 'Tis not that she did not care for your injury but she saw it as favouring you when .. when we did not help the dwarves.."

Aradan's groan was more pronounced. "She did not say this in front of Thranduil or Erienne, did she?"

Galaden gave a wry grin, "Erienne. 'Twas Erienne who heard her though I suspect Thranduil did as well. Just that Thranduil could not be bothered to answer her anymore whereas Erienne was already upset and hearing Tauriel did not help."

"Tauriel brought up the whole issue of Thranduil's words about _lowly Silvans.._ and .. how Thranduil did not care for them."

"And it set Erienne off," Aradan finished. He did not have to ask what Erienne would have said.

"Thranduil was not upset, was he?"

"As I said, he could not be bothered about Tauriel's words but upset? Aradan, at least Erienne has cried it out. Thranduil has been keeping everything inside but I can sense he is upset, even afraid. Do talk to him. He has been going on late-night rounds with Airion and sometimes, Erienne. I think he has learnt something from the Orc."

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation as Airion entered carrying two trays of food. Setting the trays down, he bowed to Aradan. "Commander, I hope you are feeling better. All is in order at the borders. The soldiers are patrolling as per your instructions though I have added one more round of soldiers. Our lord is on his way up now. He meets every morning and evening for updates. The soldiers are keeping up with their war exercises and as per your orders, we have finished making the first stocks of arrows and pouches of poison"

Aradan listened intently to Airion's updates and then questioned his deputy, "What of the Orc that we captured? Did you get any information from him, Airion?"

This time, Airion hesitated earning a frown from his Commander. "Commander," Airion finally said, "our lord has informed us that he will speak with you. Till he orders it, none of us are to speak to you about it."

Before any of them in the room could speak, Thranduil entered. He nodded to Airion, paused and told him to return to his soldiers. Obediently, Airion nodded bowed to his King and Commander and left.

Aradan and Galaden looked expectantly at Thranduil but he ignored their looks and went to the window and merely stood there, looking out in silence.

"My lord, has anything happened? You appear troubled." By now, panic was gripping Aradan. Something was definitely bothering Thranduil. He appeared tired and disturbed.

"Thranduil, are you upset over Erienne's words? I mean, Galaden informed me. She did not mean them. Not that way."

"I am sorry, Thranduil." Aradan looked at his King this time, more pleadingly, "Please, my lord. Tell me what is bothering you. You look tired. The Orc.. did it confess anything? Airion told me that that I ought not to know. Those were your orders. Why?"

As Thranduil sat at the edge of Aradan's bed, he interlocked his fingers, placing them over his mouth. "Will you do as per my command, Aradan?"

"Why, of course, Thranduil. What do you wish?"

Thranduil stood up and looked at his Commander.

"Leave the Woodlands, Aradan. Airion will take over your duties. As of today, you are no longer Commander of Mirkwood."

"I have arranged for your travels. Go to Elrond. He has agreed to take you. You will leave with him. Spend some time resting there."

As Aradan sat stricken, Thranduil stood up and reached for his food. Taking it to the window, he started eating it, shoving mouthfuls in as he stood staring out. Kings did not cry.


	38. Chapter 38

Erienne had not sensed anything amiss when Thranduil failed to come to the room for the night. For the past few days, he had been spending late nights staying up with Aradan and she assumed it to be the case that night as well.

Legolas had gone to bed as had the others and not having anything to do, Erienne had decided to take a walk. Passing by Aradan's room, she had decided to go in and see him when she heard voices. She did not linger longer than a minute and hurried off. As she left the palace, she turned to see Airion following her. "My lady, pardon me for disturbing you. Might I follow you?"

Erienne nodded absently as she called for her horse. "Where are we going, my lady?"

Erienne did not reply as she hurried into the night. Only after they had left the palace did she open her mouth. "Where is the Orc that we captured, Airion? Bring me to him."

Airion looked unsure but as Erienne hurried on, he followed behind and led the way. The Orc had been kept in the deep dungeons and for good reasons, Erienne knew. Thranduil must have interrogated the Orc but he had not killed it. As Erienne climbed down the stairs, the air became mustier and Erienne gave an involuntary shiver as she remembered Dol Guldur. But Mirkwood's dungeons were quite a haven compared the former. The area was clean and she could see that the few prisoners there had clean cells and water. And certainly no one was being whipped mercilessly though Erienne knew that neither Thranduil nor Aradan would have hesitated to kill anyone suspected of endangering Mirkwood's safety.

Airion opened the cell gates and Erienne came face to face with the Orc. Though it was chained, it met her with an arrogant, chilling grin. "Have you come to offer yourself to me, Elven Queen? We will be glad to have you in place of your Commander."

Erienne stared at the Orc, raising her hands to prevent Airion from reacting. "You are quite a fool, aren't you? First, you sought the Prince and now the Commander? You do not wish for the King?"

"Fool? You be the fool? The King is of no use. 'Tis the Commander who holds the great elven army of Mirkwood together. Once he falls, Mirkwood will be easy to destroy and fall he shall. Our Master has sent his forces. Count your Commander's days. Each day he sets out, you will never know if he would return."

Erienne did not answer. All was falling into place and she couldn't help feeling sorry for Thranduil as she recalled his fears about Legolas. And now Aradan. "When did you tell the King this?"

The Orc did not reply but Erienne did not need one from him. Thranduil had interrogated the Orc in the morning and by night, he had taken this drastic decision. Standing up, Erienne left the cell in a hurry. "Where is Aradan now?" she asked Airion as she ran up the stairs.

"My lady, the King had ordered the Commander to move to the towers in the far north. He would be on his way there where Haldir of Lothlorien would meet him and bring him to Rivendell."

"Are all the other lieutenant-generals in position, Airion? You go ahead and join them. I am going out. Should the King ask, just say that I am on my way."

"My lady, please. I hope you would allow me to join you. As of today, our borders are all accounted for and soldiers have been posted to be on duty. Our guests would be arriving at dawn. Our lord is sure to be unhappy should you not be there."

Erienne considered awhile. Thranduil would not accept Airion's explanation. The best she could do was just show up. "Very well, we must hurry."

Both sped across the fields on horseback not turning to look around, for if they had, they would have spotted another elusive figure following them. With the gruelling pace that Erienne had set, they reached the northern borders an hour before dawn. Erienne had to stifle a gasp of surprise as she realised the number of soldiers guarding the tower. There were at least a hundred of them within and beyond the moat.

They met Erienne with a bow but looked unsure as to whether they ought to let her proceed. "My lady, the King has given specific instructions that no one but he is allowed to enter the tower. He will bring Commander Aradan down."

Erienne took a deep breath. "Right, of course, you must obey your King's instructions," she murmured as the soldier nodded with relief.

She turned as if to leave and before any could react, she was riding a wave up to the tower window. The soldiers gasped as Erienne focused her full strength on calling upon the water to bring her up. Once, she reached the window, she jumped onto the ledge and crawled in, ignoring the audible gasps from below.

As she fell to the floor, she leaned against the wall and caught her breath, drained of energy. A minute later, she opened her eyes to the sound of heavy metal clattering.

"Wha..? Erienne, how did you come here?" Aradan was so shocked that he had dropped his sword that he had been polishing.

Erienne did not answer at first, merely accepting the towel that Aradan gave her instinctively whilst looking around the tower room. The furnishings were quite opulent. It must have been King Oropher's quarters. Did Thranduil and Aradan use this place?

Aradan must have read her thoughts for he answered. "This tower was built for King Oropher. Thranduil hardly uses it."

"Nice prison." Erienne refused to say any further as she walked around waiting for Aradan's protest.

"Don't say that, Erienne. Our King must have his reasons. I am injured now, obviously I can't take on the duties of a commander. 'Tis better for the Woodlands."

"Is that what Thranduil told you?"

Aradan hung his head and then valiantly tried to hide his tears as he continued, "It makes perfect sense, Erienne."

"Of course it does, Aradan. I too am totally agreeable to any decision for the good of the Woodlands."

Erienne saw Aradan swallow as he looked up at her and then quickly looked down. "You are? Of course. I mean you would also decide what was best for the Woodlands," he replied softly.

"Of course. What is best for the Woodlands," Erienne agreed as her eyes trailed the ornate carvings on the ceiling. This tower must have weighed down Mirkwood's coffers substantially. Erienne personally thought that it was a total waste of resources.

Her eyes softened as she asked Aradan the next question, "Have you eaten, Aradan?"

"I .. of course, Erienne. All I have to do is ask for food if I want it. Would you like anything to eat now?"

Erienne knew Aradan was not lying. Thranduil must have ensured food and every other comfort. As she circled the room, she saw the trays of tea and lunch. There was soup, bread, chilli. That must have been lunch. Peach cobbler, juice of peaches and lemons and butter cake. Obviously, food was aplenty as well.

Erienne reached for her satchel. "The food looks good, Aradan but seeing as you have no appetite for it, would you join me in my simple meal? I have just water and bread. But I believe I shall help myself to the juice. My throat is rather parched."

Though Aradan did not indicate consent, she proceeded to sit beside him and broke off half her bread and gave it to him. "For me, Aradan even if you are not hungry."

Erienne chewed on her own bread slowly as Aradan accepted her offer. She had known he would. Aradan could never say no to her. Out of habit, Erienne turned the other way, her back leaning against Aradan's as both ate in silence.

"Did you ever find out what the Orc had said, Commander?"

"I am not the Com.," before Aradan could continue, Erienne shrugged.

"Aradan, then. Did you ever find out what the Orc had said, Aradan?"

"None would tell me, Erienne. Air..Lt. Gen. Airion said that the King had ordered that it must be confidential."

Erienne bit her lips at Aradan's respectful use of Airion's title. But she did not pursue that.

"You did not fathom a guess?"

This time, Aradan turned to face her, his face showing his lack of understanding. "Is anything serious about, Erienne? Do bring it to our lord immediately. Perhaps, the Orcs mean to launch an attack. The lieutenant-generals would know what to do."

Erienne nodded, "They would know what to do if the Orcs attacked. The Woodlands is well-fortified. Thanks to you, Aradan, we can even withstand a siege."

Aradan did not reply and Erienne did not expect one. As Erienne sat contemplating her thoughts as to how she would proceed, Aradan spoke once again. "Do take care of Thranduil, Erienne. He could be moody and irritable but do not take it to heart. He needs you now, more than ever. Times appear to be bad."

Looking at Aradan out of the corner of her eye, Erienne nodded as she felt Aradan's body tremble. "Do not worry, Aradan. I will take care. Is there anything else you wish?"

"Wishes are for naught, Erienne," it would not have hurt had Aradan been bitter but his tone was only wistful and self-censuring. Before Aradan could continue, both heard the horn.

"Erienne, Thranduil has arrived. What will you explain?" Aradan sounded alarmed, "Do leave, my lady. Our lord could be upset."

"I will leave with him, Aradan. Do not worry," Erienne assured him and again did not miss that though Aradan appeared relieved, he was also close to tears.

As she stood with Aradan, he hesitated, "I might not see you again, my lady. Do take care. You have honoured me with your friendship. Erienne…There is a saying amongst men, my lady, that lucky is the man who has known true love and true friends. I am a most lucky elf, my lady. I would pray that the Woodlands ever be blessed with your guidance."

As Aradan bowed to her, Erienne looked right ahead and then said, "I believe, Commander Aradan, that you have spoken too soon."


	39. Chapter 39

Thranduil had been glad when he had not found Erienne in their room late that night. He needed to be alone for he would surely be unable to control himself around her. But when she had failed to return nearly an hour later, he had looked for Airion only to be told that Airion had left with the Queen. It had not boded well and Thranduil knew that Erienne had somehow found out something. It had been easy to fool Aradan but fooling Erienne was not a challenge he would take on with confidence.

As he went out, he was anxiously stopped by Legolas who informed him that neither Commander Aradan nor Nana was in the castle. "Is something wrong, Ada?"

Thranduil had mustered the most serious look he had ever given Legolas and told him that he was expected to stay in the castle. Legolas had nodded obediently as Thranduil had hurried off on his horse. But, by the time, he had neared the tower, he had known that he was not alone. Sighing, he had glanced back and had been most surprised to realise who had been following him. Well, he had not been expecting that elf but then again, he ought not to have been too surprised.

Thranduil sighed. It was easy to be jealous of Aradan. So many were willing to defy their King, or at least risk angering him, for him. Heck, he had not expected Airion to aid Erienne for he had specified that he was to stop her from leaving the palace. He appeared to have practically led her to Aradan. And here, Thranduil had thought that the prospect of becoming Commander would have been enticing for the lieutenant-general.

How was he going to convince Erienne without Aradan knowing? He had to find a way. Perhaps, he had been young then and taken the risk of losing Erienne but he could not say the same of Aradan now. He could not even bear to think of it. As he drew up near the towers, the soldiers ran up to receive him. Thranduil did not have to even look at them to know what happened. Airion was sitting on the rocks, looking rather undecided about the implications of his actions. The lieutenant-general jumped up upon seeing him.

"My lord," he bowed, looking genuinely sorry, "I … it was my fault, my lord. I was …I was amiss in my duties again."

As Thranduil proceeded to the door of the tower, he asked over his back, "You let her in?"

"No...No, my lord. We did not. My lady...my lady…she summoned the waters, my lord."

Thranduil stopped short, glad that he was not facing his elves for he did not want them to see the wry grin on his face. So worried had he been that he had not failed to account for Erienne's powers. He stopped before entering the tower and beckoned Airion forward, informing him of the newcomers who would possibly turn up very soon. Thranduil made it clear that they were not to be allowed in, whoever it was.

He arrived at the door of tower room, in time to see Erienne break off her bread and give it to Aradan. A small smile tugged at his lips as he saw the way they were seated, facing opposite directions, their backs leaning against each other. He wished Aradan sounded hurt or even upset with him but he did not. He was blaming himself for everything instead.

"Do take care of Thranduil, Erienne…I might not see you again, my lady…." What were Erienne's replies?

Thranduil looked at his Queen, her piercing eyes and heard her non-committal replies. He sighed torn between fear and relief. Erienne had found out. How, he did not know. He had spoken softly, hadn't he? And then, he remembered her words to Aradan on their way back to Mirkwood. _I can hear._ And the way she had accessed the tower. She could keep Lady Galadriel company. Aye, that's what he would get her to do if she came around to forgiving him. The two were suited for each other. Scary, powerful elves, the both of them.

"I believe you have spoken too soon, Commander Aradan." Erienne's voice brought Thranduil out of his reverie. He looked up and met his Queen's eyes. As usual, she came forward and curtsied to him very respectfully. Thranduil knew her respect for him was sincere but somehow today, he decided he ought to brace himself.

"My lord," he turned to see Aradan bowing to him. As Aradan looked up, Thranduil had to turn away. His friend looked tired, his eyes drained of all sparkle. He looked so... defeated. It was not so difficult to bring down Aradan Cyredthiltharion after all. Sauron was foolish to take such difficult and lengthy measures. All Thranduil had done was request him to leave, just telling him that he was not good enough.

Breathing in deeply, he mustered all the haughtiness that he had painstakingly learnt to display over the years and addressed Erienne, nodding at Aradan briefly. "If you are done visiting, my lady, perhaps we can take our leave. We would be being rude to our guests otherwise and I am sure Aradan has to pack."

"She is ready, Th...my lord," it was Aradan who was quick to reply, "My lady will be leaving with you."

Erienne had not opened her mouth. And when she did, all she said was, "I am ready, my lord," and walked towards him, towards the door. Thranduil was surprised that he felt disappointed. As she walked towards the door, he stood looking at her. What had he expected? A miracle, he had expected Erienne to come up with some brilliant solution where Aradan would be safe and remain in the Woodlands.

As they were about to leave, Thranduil stopped and looked at Erienne. For a moment, he blinked but before he could say anything, Erienne had turned around and walked back to Aradan.

"My la..." Erienne did not let Aradan finish as she threw her arms around him, sobbing into his chest. Thranduil knew that Aradan was overwhelmed as well as he stood trembling, his arms slowly sliding around Erienne, her body convulsing against his. When they broke apart minutes later, Aradan quickly walked over to the window in a bid to hide his tears.

Surely, Erienne would see his reasoning. Leaning against the door, Thranduil closed his eyes for a moment and opened them a minute later to hear Aradan gasp.

"What?...Why are so many soldiers being wasted in guarding this place? My lord, please, you ought to advise Airion. This is not prudent."

"I don't think it was Airion's decision, Aradan." With those words, Erienne joined Aradan in looking at to Thranduil for an explanation. Thranduil tried to frown them down and then gave up. Perhaps, he could beg Erienne instead.

"Erienne, please you know better. Do see the waste of this. Why spend so many soldiers on protecting this tower? There is nothing that valuable here. It is not even a strategic location." It was Aradan who despite himself could not stand to see Mirkwood's resources being wasted away so foolishly.

As Aradan tried to get Erienne to see his reason, Thranduil watched his Queen sniff. "My lord, mayhap, you can explain to Aradan what is so precious in this tower that so many soldiers have been assigned to guard it. What have you here, my lord, so dear to you?"

Thranduil looked at Erienne. He had been all prepared to be cold and arrogant and leave as soon as possible. By midday, Aradan would have been safe with Haldir on his way to Rivendell. Feeling the panic rise in his throat, Thranduil turned for the door, "I do not have to answer anything. Erienne, we need to go."

He heard Aradan urging Erienne to follow in urgent whispers but knew that Erienne would not budge. His plans were falling through. Turning, he grabbed Erienne by the hand roughly, pulling away her right-hand glove in the process. The sight of her scarred hands stared him in the face, mocking him. He remembered what Erienne had said about Bainion, the horrors he had heard about other prisoners, his unborn babe….Thranduil felt his chest constrict as he let go of Erienne's hand and stumbled backwards. And now Aradan. They were targeting Aradan.

Thranduil had always felt that he was a fair king. He had pledged to protect his elves, his lands. He had risked Erienne for it, even Legolas but the thought of Aradan being caught. Even the thought was too much to contemplate.

"My lord, are you alright?" Aradan was behind him, hesitantly reaching for his hands. Pushing them away, Thranduil went over to Erienne instead, once again ignoring Aradan's hurt look.

"Do not do this, my lady. I beg of you. I know no other way. All his life has been spent for naught but the service of the Woodlands. He does not deserve such a fate. He is the Commander. Forget mercy, Sauron would go to any depth to make him suffer. He would not be killed in one fell blow."

"My lord, wh…," Aradan stopped midway as his lord's words sunk in. He looked at Erienne whose face confirmed his thoughts, "You spoke to the Orc too, Erienne?"

"I was so quick to accept your explanation for why you did not even attempt to save me, Thranduil, but I can see the double standards that you hold. The dangers facing the Woodlands are not lost on you yet you seek to send away the one elf who would be able to hold the fort should danger strike. I have no doubt that the other soldiers are well-trained but not all can have the same level of stealth and cunning as your Commander."

"Not double standards...Erienne, please..." Thranduil was losing his resolve and despite her decision to remain cold, Erienne could not help herself. From the moment, she had questioned the Orc, she had felt sorry for Thranduil for she knew how desperate he must have been to come to such a decision.

Gently, Erienne reached for Thranduil's face. Like Aradan, he too was trembling. "Pardon my words, my lord. I was not accusing you but do you not see the folly of your decision?"

Again, Thranduil looked at her, this time beseechingly. He had stumbled onto one of the chairs and was crouching on it. "The Woodlands was in shambles then, Erienne. Now you have heard how powerful and feared the Elven Army of Mirkwood is. Surely, we can do it on our own."

Erienne did not reply, merely holding Thranduil's hands as she knelt before him. "Aye, my lord. The Elven Army of Mirkwood is feared but if that was all, then why did Sauron specifically target Aradan? Why are Lady Galadriel and Lord Elrond coming all the way down to the Woodlands? Elrond does not know that you intend for Aradan to remain there, does he? My lord, should the Woodlands fall, what would it mean for our elves, for our neighbours?"

"You know the army needs Aradan, my lord. I wish I could put things as wisely to you as Galaden but I can only try. My lord, the future is not ours to see. We can only strive for the best. Think of Aradan himself, can he ever be happy?"

"But, he would be safe, Erienne." Thranduil was now looking completely unsure.

" _He_ is right here…" Aradan was looking at both of them weakly, "I should have realised it, Erienne, when you kept repeating that it was for the Woodlands." Like his Queen, Aradan too knelt before Thranduil, "Please, my lord, if that be your reason, I beg you to reconsider."

Thranduil looked from his Queen to his Commander. And he looked at Erienne's hands. Taking them, he stared at her scars once again. "Just like you, Sauron would not kill Aradan. But Aradan is not as powerful as you. Remember our babe, Erienne and what you told me of Bainion and the other guards."

"I know, Thranduil. I am aware of your fears. None would disobey your wishes, my lord. But each of us has a duty too. We have pledged to protect the Woodlands, have we not? Aradan, you and I? 'Twas Aradan who called upon the elves to join the army, 'twas Aradan who rallied them to fight. And now, if Aradan goes away, what will they speak of him? Sauron will attack, no matter what. 'Tis only a matter of time. Elven lives will be lost and if Aradan is not here, our elves will not have the same morale as they would otherwise. Some would even accuse him of cowardice. We are together now, my lord. We will brave all together. Trust me on this, Thranduil. Please."

Thranduil looked up to see Erienne looking at him, her eyes filled with urgency. She was busy planning, he realised, predicting possible threats and attacks. And he turned to Aradan, who unfortunately was not in Commander mode at all, thanks to him. The latter was looking at him earnestly, not daring to hope that his King would change his decision.

It was a long time before Thranduil replied. As usual, Erienne had seen the depth of matters, exercising prudence and intelligence in her decisions. He had been wrong. "The King and Queen are equal. I ought not to have made a decision without consulting you, my lady…"

"We will not ignore the Orc's threat, my lord, Aradan will ensure his safety within Mirkwood for he knows the Woodlands needs him."

Thranduil had barely nodded when he felt the relief that ran through their bodies as the two elves sagged their heads against his knees. As his arms went around them, he recalled what Aradan had been telling Erienne when he entered the room. Something about being a lucky elf for he had known true love and true friends. Well, that made him a lucky elf too. Except, he was always fearful of losing that luck as he had once. Thranduil wished that he had some powerful weapon that could wipe Sauron off the face of Middle Earth forever.


	40. Chapter 40

When the three came down from the tower much later, Airion was the first to come running up to bow to them. More specifically, he turned to Erienne, "My lady, your prudence has won us back our Commander, has it not? We cannot thank you enough."

No sooner had the words left his mouth, Airion looked chagrined as he realised that he had just about blurted out in his King's face that he had disobeyed him. As he looked red-faced at his King, it was his Commander who spoke. "Nay, Airion. Our King wishes you to be the Commander. I will always be here to guide you."

Airion swallowed so visibly at those words that Erienne had to stifle a laugh. "Please, Commander, this is no simple matter to take such sudden, emotional decisions. We..."

Again, Airion stopped short as he realised that he had muddled his words in front of his King again. This time, Thranduil could not help himself, his smile revealed his amusement and though the creases of worry still lined his face, he had to admit that the heavy burden weighing down his chest was gone.

"You need not worry, Airion. The Queen is very pleased with the services you have rendered as the lieutenant-general and hopes that you will continue learning from Aradan." Pausing, Thranduil added cheekily, "As you might well know, I hardly disagree with the Queen's decision. She would that Aradan continue his services as Commander of the Woodlands."

As Airion nodded gratefully and bowed to Aradan, the latter was shocked to see all the other soldiers joining him. It did not last longer than a minute and the soldiers soon regrouped. Turning, Airion took his signal from Erienne and directed the soldiers to their duties for the rest of the day. Before he left, Airion bowed to Thranduil again and said, "My lord, Commander, I will return at dusk to take my orders from you again."

As the soldiers left, Aradan look anxiously at Thranduil. "My lord, are you sure…?"

Thranduil frowned, "Aradan, whatever I am not sure about, I am sure that my ears will soon bleed hearing you call me "my lord". Please, Aradan, spare me. I have already apologized."

Before Aradan could reply, Airion had turned back to Thranduil. "My lord, pardon me for not informing you. You mentioned that I should not allow anyone else in. They are waiting for you." Airion pointed to the grass yonder and left. This time, Thranduil was surprised. He had only been expecting one of them but there were two..no, three…he looked further up, four of them.

This time, Thranduil turned, his face showing his indecision between amusement and a frown. "Legolas!" his voice was so sharp that Erienne frowned at him. But before she could say anything, he addressed his son who had run over to him, "I told you specifically to stay in."

"I did, Ada. I tried to but … er.." Erienne looked to see who Legolas was glancing at. Ceridwen. As understanding dawned on Erienne, she smiled gently at her son though she wanted to laugh out loud.

"Please, my lord, it was not Prince Legolas' fault." All turned to see Ceridwen hiding meekly behind Legolas. Much as the elleth was fond of the Commander, the King terrified her. "'Twas mine. I..I went to the Commander's room to check on him. He was not there. I was worried and wanted to look for him. The Prince saw me and told me to return to bed but I…I refused. I disobeyed him, my lord and came out. 'Twas why he followed me."

"I am alright, _henig._ Do not worry." Aradan was sorry as were Thranduil and Erienne for they could see that Ceridwen's eyes were red from crying again.

"You will not be leaving us, Commander? Ada was very upset. He .. was talking to Nana and I knew he had been crying," she said meekly, her head bowed low.

This time, Erienne gave a _hmmph,_ silently chiding Thranduil for having worried so many. For the third member of the party came over to join them, bowing to all. "My lord, lady, Commander," Tauriel bowed.

"What are you doing at this time of the night, Tauriel? Should you not be in bed? You have duties tomorrow."

"Aye, Commander. I will return now. I apologise for having left the palace."

"You need not have followed me, Tauriel. I can handle myself," Legolas frowned.

"I am sure you can, Legolas. Do pardon me. 'Twas just that you had only taken your dagger and not your bow and quiver…and well, you were.." Tauriel paused looking from him to Ceridwen, slightly amused, "ah..well I thought your mind was otherwise engaged. That was all."

This time, Thranduil, Aradan and Erienne could not hold their laughter though Ceridwen appeared bewildered and Legolas blushed.

"And here comes Galaden now. Let's hear what he has to say," Erienne said.

Unlike the three younger elves, Galaden openly frowned at Thranduil. "I would much rather be asleep," he grumbled, "Lairiel pushed me out of bed insisting that she was worried about Ceridwen. I did not wish to leave the comfort of the bed, so fast asleep was I."

Ceridwen's mouth opened in surprise and she suppressed a smile as the King and Queen said in unison, "Sure, Galaden. We know how soundly you were sleeping."

Thranduil looked at all the elves who had turned up, the soldiers who were leaving and those back in the castle who were undoubtedly waiting tensely for their Commander's return. He smiled at Aradan who was probably thinking the same thing for he had bowed his head humbly.

"It has been a long night, Aradan. Let us go home, shall we?" Thranduil said, looking at all. It was a silent ride home with Erienne riding with Thranduil, Galaden with Ceridwen on Erienne's mare, Aradan on his own, Legolas taking Galaden's horse. Tauriel had insisted on catching up with Airion up ahead and had run off.

"A race, Aradan. First to reach the palace gates gets the first dance with the Queen tomorrow."

"It will be mine then," Aradan sped up and overtook his King as the rest yawned and ambled behind. None wanted to dance with the Queen. They just wanted to sleep.


	41. Chapter 41

By the time, Aradan reached the palace gates, it was obvious that the ride had placed a strain on his shoulders. "I will be more careful with my movements, Thranduil," he muttered an apology to Thranduil's concerned frown as he accepted Thranduil's help in getting off the horse.

Erienne hurried up to them, "My lord, our guests are just two hours away. We had best get ready. Aradan, you should rest first."

Before Aradan could reply, Thranduil said, "You are right. Let us go to your room first. Erienne…"

His Queen shook her head, "I am sorry, Aradan, Thranduil. We have left poor Lairiel to handle everything by herself. We ought to help her. I have to be off." She had barely walked a few steps when she turned back, her palms reaching up to touch each of their cheeks. Both elves looked up at her, their palms pressing over hers, nodding to her as she silently turned to leave.

The other elves hung back turning to their own tasks, sensing that it was a moment for them alone. Legolas and Ceridwen went back to their own rooms whilst Galaden went in search of Lairiel. Thranduil sought to freshen up first before seeking his study. He needed to look at Aradan's plans and schedule. Though he had seen the wisdom of Erienne's words, he was still interested in seeking some way to ensure Aradan's protection, if it was possible. Men claimed that death could neither be predicted nor prevented. Thranduil bit his lips. It was true but all these years ruling alone with just Aradan at his side, he had sort of assumed that one day, he would just sail away with his friend. Friends gave without expecting anything but that did not mean that one could just keep taking without giving anything in return. All Aradan had left to give was his life, he could not take that from him.

He looked up sometime later by the sound of the door opening. "Shouldn't you be resting, Commander?" Thranduil asked as Aradan entered the room carrying a tea tray.

"I will rest here, Thranduil. Do not mind me," he answered setting the tray down. Thranduil went back to his scrolls as Aradan poured out the tea and set the food on the plate.

"Erienne told me you have barely eaten for the past two days," he said softly as he passed the plate to Thranduil.

Thranduil accepted the plate without looking up from his scrolls. "Just wasn't hungry, I guess," he muttered.

"Do not feel any guilt in any of your decisions or actions, Thranduil. Whatever shall come on the morrow, we shall live today to the fullest. And, we shall strive for the best for our elves."

Looking up, Thranduil looked at Aradan awhile. Then, he stood up and started walking around the room, looking at the portraits of the kings of the old, including the Silvan lords who had preceded his own lord, King Oropher. His voice was very soft when he spoke, "Our elves, Aradan? More rightfully, yours, ain't it? You have given up all for me, Aradan. This is your land, these are your elves." Thranduil gingerly fingered the crown that sat atop the table. "This crown ought to be yours, Aradan."

Aradan looked up frowning but Thranduil continued, "You bow to me, serve me when, in truth, it is you who were born to rule. I have taken all from you, Aradan. Your land…your people….your birth right…your love and now, will it be your life?"

Aradan had stood up to come and stand behind Thranduil. When the latter eventually turned around, the two elves faced each other, Thranduil pressing his lips thinly, Aradan having his own lips slightly parted as he took in his lord's words.

"How long have you been bearing this guilt, Thranduil? You never spoke a word to me. And here, I have been huffing my chest in pride that I knew all about my King."

"Did you not hear Erienne that day, Thranduil? Rulers may be born but the right to rule has to be earned. King Oropher was a better choice than my Ada and between you and I, you are definitely the King, my lord. You, who have ensured peace for your people and given all a share in the beauty and bounty of your land. Had I been in your place, I doubt I would have made as wise decisions as you have, no matter how much they hurt you. In truth, you have served the elves of Mirkwood with your wisdom and prudence and I am proud to have served along with you, my lord."

"Please Thranduil, never doubt if I mean my words. That would hurt. I meant what I said all those years before and that day at the camp. I will follow you to the last, my lord, wherever that may be."

"Narry a doubt have I about it, Aradan. And do not fear if I have been upset by Erienne's words to Legolas and Tauriel. You ought to know, after all these years, what my thoughts on this matter are. I told Erienne and I have told you too, your Queen does not love in half-measure, Aradan. You and I mean two entirely different relations to her. It is between us friends and no one else needs to have any other explanations."

"I heard you just now, Aradan. We stand on the brink of times unknown, Aradan. We will prepare for the future. But I would hope…Remember what you told the elves when we were returning from Dale. The day will come when the elven race would reach the sanctuary of Valinor," Thranduil turned to Aradan, his right arm placed over his chest, "It is my wish, Aradan, that I would reach there with you. To spend my days in the service of my friend."

"And I in yours, Thranduil," Aradan bowed back, mirroring Thranduil but saying no more for there was no need for words beyond what had been spoken.

"You forget me fast, my lord," both Thranduil and Aradan turned to see Erienne at the door.

"Awww, Erienne. Do not say that," Aradan came up to her to take the small tray she was holding.

"It's okay, Aradan. My lady knows I speak for her as well for she and I are one."

"Hmmph..Trying to wiggle out of it with sweet words, my lord. You are learning too much from Aradan," Erienne pretended to frown as she handed a slice of strawberry meringue cake to Thranduil, accepting the first spoonful of cake he fed to her.

"Mmm, delicious, my lord. We have to thank Lairiel," she said handing a slice of peach cobbler to Aradan.

"Enjoy the tea, my lord, Commader Aradan. I have to be ready. I know I am being vain but I can't help it. Lady Galadriel is beautiful and I heard the Lady Arwen is ethereal. It does ruffle my nerves," Erienne excused herself, touching her hair with trepidation.

"Erienne," Thranduil called out to her as she was about to open the door. As Erienne looked at him expectantly, he walked up to her and bowed.

Erienne jumped back in surprise, "My lord, what is this?"

"Just practising before Elrond arrives in case he brings his army along with him to demand justice for you."

Erienne pursed her lips in mock annoyance at Thranduil's words. "My lord, you have promised not to disturb Elrond."

Thranduil was softer when he reached for her hands, "I cannot thank you enough, my lady."

Erienne looked into Thranduil's eyes, at the uncertainty, fear and vulnerability that Thranduil betrayed only to two elves in all of Middle Earth. She shook her head and bowed, "It is as Aradan has said. We are yours to command, my lord."

"You're not really worried about how you look, are you? You are beautiful, Erienne."

"I am to you, my lord. And that is enough for me," Erienne reached up and gave him a quick kiss before she left.


	42. Chapter 42

Legolas stood in his room silently. He was all dressed and ready for the arrival of their guests. Looking out of the window, he looked out at the Woodlands. It was home, something he had failed to realise for a long while and now just as he had started to appreciate what he had been blessed with, it appeared to be in danger of being taken away from him. He did not know what had transpired between his parents and Commander Aradan but whatever it was, it was something of grave import. He had seen it from the lines of worry etched on his Ada's face. His Ada had wanted to send away Commander Aradan. It was his Nana who had stopped it. What wretched life was this that handed happiness to you on a platter and then mocked you about snatching it back anytime? For the first time, Legolas let his tears flow not for himself, but for his Ada. For he could understand why his Ada had always been so serious, so unable to be truly happy.

After a while, Legolas took in a deep breath as he looked at himself in the mirror. Elda had often told him how comely he was, _the best of your Ada and Nana,_ she would say. Physically perhaps, but far as character went, he had a lot to learn from his parents. Perhaps, he would start today. He needed to see his Ada and Commander Aradan.

He wondered if his Ada would come to his room. He could if the soldiers informed him that _he_ was here. _That would not be right, would it? He_ _ought to go to his Ada._ Turning, Legolas left the room and made his way to the study. _What if his Ada and Commander Aradan were both in the study? Oh, he would be so ashamed to face them together. Why, it had even been easier for him to face Azog in battle._

Legolas shook himself. He was being a coward. The soldier standing guard outside the study bowed and informed him that both King and Commander were indeed in the study and asked if he wished to be announced. Legolas hesitated. The study was a personal place of discussion for his Ada and his Commander. Since he had been a young elfling, he had just entered it without hesitation. Even now, he could if he chose to. If anything private was going on in the study, the guard would have informed him. Finally, Legolas nodded. He did not wish to interrupt anything.

When he entered the room seconds later, his Commander was looking at him in surprise. "You have never announced yourself, ionin." Legolas looked at his Commander and then at his Ada. The latter was kneeling before his Commander, helping him to wear his boots. "I will help, Ada," Legolas hurried forward to help his Commander.

"Oh, no, ionin. Don't. It's bad enough your Ada is insisting that I wear these as well. I would have asked one of the soldiers to help me had I known earlier."

Legolas grinned as he knelt down to help his Commander. "I don't think this was Ada's idea, Commander Aradan." He looked up to see his Ada giving his Commander a smug "I told you so" look. "Anything you do not wish to comply by, please explain to Erienne yourself, Aradan." His Commander did not reply, merely mumbling something that sounded suspiciously like "scary, powerful, troublesome elleths…"

As Legolas stood up, his Commander looked at him admiringly. "Why, ionin, your Nana appears to have outdone herself with your clothes. I dare say many elleths and maidens would cast their glances at you."

Legolas laughed, "Never at me when you are with me, Commander Aradan. _An elf of fine features and sharp prowess yet kind in words to all but the enemy._ Wherever I went, Commander, this was the praise I heard about you. None failed to accommodate me once they heard your name and Ada's."

"You jest, ionin," his Commander mumbled, changing the topic, "Did your Nana tell us to hurry, ionin? We are nearly done." His Commander's words had Legolas hesitating as he looked from his Ada to his Commander. His Ada smiled at him and Legolas realised that his Ada knew what he was here for.

Turning to Aradan, his Ada said, "I will be back in a minute, Aradan. I need to check something." The Commander raised his eyebrows questioningly when Legolas stopped him. "I'd rather you stayed, Ada."

"Nana is in the hall. She is helping Lady Lairiel with hanging the tapestry." Legolas swallowed. Why did that matter now?

Commander Aradan did not seem to mind. "Oh! She kept it a surprise from us. I am looking forward to seeing it." His Ada remained silent though he smiled in response. Legolas looked back at his Ada and realised that the latter was not smiling at him haughtily or even knowingly. In fact, his Ada had left the Commander's side and had come to stand beside him.

Feeling slightly stronger, Legolas turned to his Commander, "I came to apologise to you, Commander Aradan ... I had meant to apologise earlier but .. so much has happened." At the Commander's surprised look, Legolas paused before continuing, "what I did at the battlefield… raising my sword to Ada…to my King. And that too, in your presence. It was an insult to your training, to all that you had taught me." Legolas could feel his eyes stinging again. "Forgive me, Commander Aradan." With that Legolas bent to kneel down in front of his Commander, the elf who had taught him to string his bow, to sharpen his arrows, to fight and to lead a battle, the General who had taught him the art of war and demonstrated to him the meaning of loyalty.

But the Commander caught him, saying, "Legolas, ionin. You do not kneel before me. You are the son of my King, my Prince. I would take my orders from you too."

Standing upright at his Commander's behest, Legolas shook his head, "Not orders, Commander Aradan. You will always be the first-in-command after the Elven King. Opinions, perhaps. That too, if I might have something worthy to add." When he turned to his Ada, Legolas could feel the tears pricking his eyes, "I am so sorry, Ada. For my insolence and my foolishness. I had acted without knowing the full truth of what had happened, that in itself, is against what you had taught me. I had not realised what Tauriel did before I saw her, saw you. Yet, that is no excuse. All this time, when I had been outside Mirkwood, I saw many a village and kingdom. Some peaceful and prosperous. Many suffering from ill-rule, vice and greed. Many innocents killed from raiders and Orcs. Others living in constant fear. Able is he who rules for the shared joy of all in his realm. You have always been the able ruler, Ada, always doing what was best for the Woodlands. And that was what you had done when you decided to leave Dale. I should have been there to help you with our injured, with our fallen. But, I abandoned you and our elves in times of need."

Before Legolas could fall to his knees, his Ada held him up. His gaze was proud but Legolas could see his Ada's eyes shine with tears. "Legolas, many have praised you for your skill and courage. But, both are in vain without wisdom and caution. Ionin, you have assured me today that I have not failed your mother in my upbringing of you."

Legolas looked at his Ada and his Commander, at their faces tinged with pride. The weight that had been in his chest had finally gone. Feeling much better, Legolas was about to take his leave when he saw what his Commander was wearing on a chain, it was shaped much like the …Silmaril… . He turned to his Ada, who was wearing a very similar chain. Blinking, Legolas looked from his Ada to his Commander. Like most elves, Legolas knew of the Silmaril and the fall of Doriath. He knew his Nana was from Doriath, she might have made a jewel to remind her of her home.

"Not to remind her of Doriath, ionin," his Ada looked at him, "'tis is to remind _us_ of the dangers of greed, jealousy and disunity. 'Twas why your Nana gave us this."

Legolas nodded as he looked at his Ada. Ada and Commander Aradan. He knew about their friendship but … his Nana had said she loved a Silvan elf, hadn't she? Perhaps not as a mate but he remembered how his Nana had cried when the Commander lay injured, the way the Commander had whispered to her.

And his Ada. She stood by his Ada, defended him fiercely, bowed to him, when she far outpowered him. And loved him. He knew his Nana loved his Ada. He could see it in the way she reached for him, sought his approval and above all, in her respect for him. It was not respect out of fear. His Nana did not fear his Ada at all. No, her respect was out of her love for his Ada.

Yet, even in the few days, he had known his Nana, Legolas knew where her priorities were. She would look out for him first, he was her child, her blood and he would come first. Then, it would be Commander Aradan, wouldn't it? His Ada did not mind?

"Legolas," his Ada had come up to him, "Ionin, there are many things about your Nana that you do not know yet. Perhaps, in time, you will understand. Just know, ionin, that your Nana gives her love full and true and you will always be dearest to her."

"You do not mind, Ada?" As his Ada looked at him, both knew that Legolas was not asking about his Nana loving Legolas more. No, he was asking about his Nana loving Commander Aradan more. Aradan looked at Thranduil hesitantly as the latter put his hand on Legolas' shoulders. "There is nothing to mind, ionin. 'Tis a mother's nature to look out for the weaker of her own. You will not understand now. There are reasons why your Nana considers your Commander to be more deserving of her attention."

To take the seriousness out of the situation, Thranduil smiled, "Never fear, ionin. Even your Commander comes second when it is about you."

"Are you upset, ionin?" his Commander looked concerned.

"Why would I be, Commander Aradan? I might be an only child but I know how to share," Legolas grinned, attempting to lighten the situation. He did not know what had happened between his Ada, Nana and Commander Aradan in the past. But, he did know that right then, that the three were bound by a love and friendship that he had yet to experience. Something had happened that was not privy to even their own flesh and blood. But it did not bother Legolas though it did humble him.

"I will take my leave now, Ada,  
Commander." About to leave with a bow, Legolas stopped and turned back to them, "Ada, Commander, I told someone this just a few days back. If I can become half of what you are, Ada, I would be very proud of myself."

"Aye, ionin, you are right there," his Commander grinned though, for probably the first time, his Ada looked embarrassed. Legolas did not know why, on impulse, he put his arms around his Ada, hugging him. "I love you, Ada." He did not expect his Ada to reply though he was surprised to find his Ada's arms going around him. When they broke apart, minutes later, his Ada merely looked at him, "Legolas, ionin," his Ada stopped midway, looking at him, but appeared to be lost for words. As expected, it was the Commander who spoke for them as had been the case since the days he had been a wee elfling. "Be safe, ionin."

With a smile and a bow, Legolas left. His Ada would probably never tell him that he loved him. But it did not matter anymore. Some things did not have to be told.


End file.
